


A bridge Never Built...

by Morgana_avalon



Series: Asmodeus, Prince of Hell [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec absolutely adores Magnus' cat eyes, Alec loves topping Magnus, Alternate wedding proposel, Asmodeus redeems himself, Asmodeus scheming and enjoying himself, Azazel is still alive, But that cat is fearless., Canon Divergent, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Hellhounds, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Lightwood family ring, M/M, Magnus gets his magic back, Magnus loves being on the bottom, Magnus still lives at the penthouse and not at the Institute, Malec centered, Malec move into a new home, Oral Sex, Protective Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Set after Alec makes his deal with Asmodeus, The Chairman likes Asmodeus which annoys the Prince of Hell, chairman meow - Freeform, mundane Magnus, probably way out of character, severely messed up time lines -you're warned, training sequence Jace & Asmodeus, warlocks have souls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Azazel didn't die and is still very much alive and eager to extract revenge on Magnus. Azazel waits for the oppertune moment and moves in when Magnus least expects it. Magnus is without his magic, after trading it to his father to save Jace. Magnus still lives at the loft and tries to deal with being a mundane, but then Azazel happens. Alec, desperate to save Magnus, tries to make another deal with Asmodeus.





	1. Negotiations

A Bridge Never Built…

Jace gave Alec an encouraging look. He too had a hard time believing they were actually following through, but they weren’t backing down now. “We’re doing this,” he told his parabatai, he would always have Alec’s back. Especially now their situation was so dire. Jace cringed; Alec looked bad. His parabatai was pale, black circles had formed under his eyes over night, and he was nervously biting down on his bottom lip, even drawing some blood. Jace couldn’t recall Alec ever looking like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. But then again, these last two days had exhausted Alec.

Alec absentmindedly licked his lips, removing the droplet of blood, and almost reconsidering the operation and calling it off. But Jace remained steadfast at his side and his parabatai signaled Clary to draw her rune above the pentagram. They were about to summon Asmodeus as their last resort and the fact that he was actually taking this step, made his blood go cold. Magnus had repeatedly begged him not to call his father, since Asmodeus had gotten them in enough trouble as it was, but Alec had put his foot down. There was no other way; he had to put Magnus first, even if his lover disagreed with him. 

Alec drew in a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back, trying to radiate control, but inwardly he was falling apart. Magus was convinced Asmodeus would only make things worse, but how was that even possible at this point? Magnus had lost his magic, trading it for a way to break Jace away from Lilith’s influence, and although his lover had succeeded in destroying the Owl, the now mundane Magnus Bane was paying the ultimate price. Alec had to find a way to save his lover’s life. He owed it to himself to try, to Magnus, and most of all, to them both. 

The rune took effect and a doorway opened. The pentagram shook violently, announcing its infernal visitor. Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell was traveling topside, something Magnus had fiercely objected to when Alec had first suggested their plan. Alec had listened, but in the end, he’d decided to try anyway. He hadn’t dismissed Magnus’ worries lightly, but they had nothing left to lose.

“This will work,” Isabelle whispered and placed a reassuring hand on her brother’s shoulder. She’d never been in Alec’s situation, but she did know her brother was badly hurting. She’d never seen him this depressed before. “We’ll do this together; Clary, Jace, you and I.” 

Her words helped a little, but Alec’s anxiety never lessened. He had to know what he was up against, and he wouldn’t know until he’d spoken to Asmodeus. He dug his feet in deeper, grounding himself and straightened his back the moment the Greater Demon manifested. Asmodeus looked exactly the way he remembered; dressed to impress, his hair framed sharp features and familiar cat-like eyes looked at him in an amused way, he noticed. How he hated Asmodeus and for what the Greater Demon had done to Magnus!

Asmodeus wondered what had made Shadowhunters summon him. He’d been enjoying himself in Edom, torturing some rebellious demons, when the summons had reached him. The pull had been strong, but it had been within his power to reject it. The magical ritual the Shadowhunters had used had been far from perfect and he’d quickly detected several loopholes. But his curiosity had been piqued upon realizing Alexander Lightwood was one of the Shadowhunters summoning him.

He fondly recalled their first meeting. Lightwood had been desperate to get Magnus his magic back and he’d offered the man a deal. Lightwood hadn’t accepted right away and Asmodeus was curious to find out the Shadowhunter’s decision. However, he was surprised to find three more Shadowhunters present. “Nephilim,” he spat, voicing proper disgust. After all, he was a Prince of Hell and they were eternal enemies. 

“Asmodeus, we meet again,” Alec said and manned up. He was doing this for Magnus. He had to follow through. He was grateful he’d already told Isabelle, Jace and Clary about him talking to Asmodeus through a medium and the deal the Greater Demon had offered him. And yes, he’d been tempted to accept, especially after Magnus’ breakdown the other night, but he’d never gotten a chance to make up his mind. Disaster had struck before that.

Asmodeus watched the dark-haired girl standing next to Lightwood very closely. Isabelle, his spies had told him, was Alexander’s younger sister. The blond was Jace and the redhead the infamous Clary. Not that he cared about the latter three. He was only interested in the oldest Lightwood sibling. “Again? So they know about our previous rendez vous?” Oh, he loved toying with the Lightwood boy, just a little, mind you. He’d go for the kill later. 

“Yes, I told them about the deal you offered me.” Alec sighed, maybe if Azazel hadn’t happened he’d have taken Asmodeus up on it. “I’m here to renegotiate that deal.” Asmodeus had been willing to help him out once, no matter how high the cost. Maybe the Prince of Hell would amend their terms.

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and demonstratively rested his body weight on the cane, which he put in the front of him. Leaning in a little closer, he tested the strength of the pentagram. He might be able to break it, if he concentrated hard enough. But first he wanted to know what this was all about. Like Magnus, his curiosity often got the better of him. “Why would I want to do that? I told you my price. If you uphold your end of the deal, so will I.” If Lightwood broke Magnus’ heart, he’d be able to move in and finally claim his son. A heartbroken Magnus might be persuaded to return to Edom with him. 

“Because the situation has changed.” Alec caught Jace’s nod and it helped him carry on. “I still want Magnus to get his magic back, but I need something else first.” He had no idea how to manipulate a Greater Demon and he wondered why he was even trying to do so. Clary and Jace had suggested he tried to influence Asmodeus, but looking at the Prince of Hell right now, Alec knew it was futile. Asmodeus had mastered manipulation a long time ago. 

Lightwood’s tone alarmed Asmodeus for some reason. His instincts warned him something was off – something was very wrong. “What happened to Magnus?” There was only one reason Lightwood would summon him, topside at that. Something had happened to Magnus. “What happened to my boy?” He inched closer, pointing his cane at Alexander and fixing him with his glare. 

Alec failed to hide his reaction to Asmodeus’ intimidation; he flinched and he hated himself for showing it. He had to be strong; Magnus needed him. “Azazel did,” he whispered, giving up on all pretence. He didn’t posses the necessary skill to manipulate Asmodeus; all he could hope for was that the Greater Demon did love his son, even if it was in a warped and demonic way. 

“Azazel?” Asmodeus frowned. Azazel and he had never been friends; at best they had been temporary allies; foremost they were adversaries. Both fallen angels, they had fought hard to gain Lucifer’s favor and Asmodeus had won. Azazel had never quite forgiven him for that. “What did Azazel do?” he asked in a clipped voice. Lightwood had better start explaining or he would rip the answers from the Nephilim’s mind and he would enjoy doing that. 

“He attacked Magnus.” Alec sounded a bit more in control, but to his own ears, his voice still shook. He sought out those cat-like eyes and had to remind himself whom they belonged to. This wasn’t Magnus, this was Asmodeus. “With Magnus’ magic gone, the wards around the loft corroded and failed to keep Azazel out. The Greater Demon managed to penetrate those wards and slipped inside. He…” Alec fought for composure, he refused to fall apart in front of a Prince of Hell. 

“He hurt Magnus, badly.” Jace stepped closer and rested a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder and his parabatai relaxed slightly. Jace wanted Alec to know that he wasn’t alone in this. His friends and family had his back.

Asmodeus blinked and he needed a moment to digest what they had told him. “Azazel destroyed my son’s wards and attacked him in his home?” How the hell did Azazel dare do such a thing? A small voice in the back of his head started to whisper, to wonder, how such a thing was even possible! 

“Magnus was defenseless,” Alec continued in a strained voice, desperately holding onto his love for Magnus in order to give him strength. “Azazel…” His voice failed him. 

“Did a lot of damage,” Jace continued when Alec failed to do so. “Magnus is in the Institute’s infirmary on life support.”

Asmodeus cocked his head. Although he’d heard those last few words, he failed to actively comprehend them. What they were telling him had to be lies! This couldn’t be happening! Not to Magnus Bane, his most powerful child; the son he was proud of and his intended heir. But… Dread suddenly washed over him. Magnus wasn’t a warlock anymore. He’d taken his son’s magic for himself, and yes, he had subdued Lilith, but this… He’d never thought Azazel would use this against him! But why not? They were Greater Demons. None of them played by any rules. Could it be… was this his fault?

Then something else registered. “ Did you say life support?” Asmodeus looked at the blond, the Herondale boy had better answer him quickly, now that Magnus’ lover seemed speechless. These had to be lies! None of this was really happening, for if it were, it meant he had caused his son’s demise, and although he had schemed to bring Magnus back home, he’d never intended for his son to be mortally wounded. 

“Yes,” Alec managed. He hated the way he sounded; broken. But seeing Magnus’ battered body, the bruised face and bleeding wounds earlier had driven home how badly wounded the warlock was. “We asked Catarina Loss, a friend of Magnus and a healer to help, but she’s…” Alec’s voice faltered and he tried hard to regain control. “She can’t help him. Azazel cursed Magnus. Only another Greater Demon can possibly undo that damage.”

Asmodeus had heard enough. He needed detailed answers and he was going to get them. Throwing caution to the wind, he dived into Alexander’s memories – and instantly regretted it. 

//

Alec had never felt this terrified before. Yes, he’d been scared out of his mind back at the Institute when he’d failed to find Magnus after Jace activated the Soul Sword, but even back then, his fear hadn’t been like this. Right now, he felt like he could die. 

When the alarms had sounded at the Institute, he’d quickly joined the rest, curious to find out what had happened. But when the readings had shown a major breach, he’d grown tense. A Greater Demon had managed to travel topside, and everything pointed to Azazel having surfaced. “Do we have a location?” he asked, ready to dispatch several teams.

“Alec,” Isabelle’s voice trembled, reading the coordinates and checking them again. “Oh by the Angel, no.”

“What’s wrong?” Her tone alarmed him. Isabelle didn’t normally stress out, but this time was different. “Izzy!”

“It’s near the Brooklyn Bridge. Alec, it might be Magnus’ loft.” Oh, she wanted to be wrong, but the readings didn’t lie. “It’s his place,” she confirmed, her heart beating faster at seeing the terror on her brother’s face.

“Magnus’ loft is warded,” Alec stammered, unable to comprehend what his sister was telling him. There was no way Azazel would manage to get inside. Magnus had strengthened his wards after Azazel had switched their bodies. 

“But Magnus’ magic is gone,” Jace pointed out, hating himself for being the reason why the warlock had made that sacrifice. Magnus losing his magic was his fault. 

“And the wards might be compromised,” Isabelle added, her heart breaking at seeing the crushing fear on Alec’s face. “I’m already dispatching teams.” Her fingers easily moved over the keyboard.

“I’ll create a portal to take us there,” Clary offered at once and was already reaching for her stele. “We need to get there as quickly as possible.”

“What are we waiting for?” Alec looked at Jace and Isabelle. “Are you coming along?” If necessary he was going in alone. Magnus needed him! “Underhill, you’re in charge,” Alec told his head of security as he watched Clary draw the rune. He reached for his seraph blade and marched right ahead the moment the portal formed. 

“Keep a close eye on him,” Isabelle told Jace and Clary. “We don’t know what we’re walking into and when it comes down to Magnus, Alec doesn’t think rationally. Make sure his back is covered.”

“We’ve got this, Izzy,” Jace said, slightly frustrated, and followed Alec into the swirling energy field. 

“We’ll keep him safe,” Clary reassured Isabelle and reached for her hand. “We’re in this together.” Holding her kindjal dagger in one hand and Isabelle’s in the other, she pulled the dark-haired girl along – into a nightmare.

Alec’s heart stopped beating. The loft was a mess. Walls and ceilings were black, scorched, and the curtains were still burning. The furniture was trashed and it was hard to tell which room they were in. Belatedly, Alec recognized it as the living room. A pitiful sound alerted him to the Chairman’s presence. The cat didn’t look well. It was covered in ash and he limped. “Stay here where you’re safe,” he told the Chairman, who crouched on the floor, thankfully complying. 

“What happened here?” Jace, seraph blade in hand and ready to slay Azazel, moved closer and covered his parabatai’s back. The place stank of sulphur and it was way too hot. It felt like literally walking into hell. 

“Oh fuck,” escaped Isabelle as she took in the damages. Uncurling her whip, she was ready to take on any demon coming after them. “Where’s Magnus?”

Alec was already on the move, having heard noises coming from the bedroom. He flung open the blackened door, which promptly slammed onto the floor and dissolved into ashes. Alec didn’t care; he only had eyes for the scene unfolding in front of him. “Get away from him,” he hissed angrily and raised his blade, ready to pounce on Azazel, who towered over an injured Magnus. 

Magnus was on the floor, on his knees, with his head bowed. His hands were chained and a metal collar weighed down on his neck. His clothes had been torn to shreds and blood seeped from several wounds. Now that Magnus was a mundane, he had no way to defend himself against a Greater Demon and Azazel knew it. The mere sight made Alec’s blood boil. No one laid hands on his lover. No one! Azazel was going to pay for hurting Magnus! Alec wanted to focus on his lover and find out how badly injured he was, but first he had to do away with the threat Azazel presented. “Leave him alone! Step away from him!”

Azazel merely chuckled, obviously amused, and lazily moved his hand. “I’m only getting started! Bah, Nephilim, do you really think you’re a threat?” Intend on provoking them, his fingers slid into Magnus’ hair and he tugged, sharply.

Magnus made no sound, but that didn’t reassure Alec. Magnus had to be hurting badly, but he also knew Magnus wouldn’t give Azazel the satisfaction of voicing his pain. 

“We’ve got this, Alec, go take care of Magnus!” Jace pointed his blade at Azazel and activated several of his runes. This was one demon who wasn’t getting away!

“Brat,” Azazal spat at Jace. “Do you really think you can stop me?” He released Magnus and marched toward the blond Shadowhunter.

Although Alec was tempted to help Jace fight Azazel the need to check on Magnus was stronger. He went down on one knee and wrapped an arm around his lover. Magnus shook like a leaf and collapsed the moment Azazel let go. Alec caught him, steadied him, and tried to make eye contact. “Magnus, look at me, please, look at me.” Magnus felt like a dead weight against him and the blood loss worried him. Magnus wasn’t a Shadowhunter; he couldn’t draw an iratze and kick start the healing process. Magnus wasn’t a warlock anymore either; he couldn’t heal himself. Fuck, what had Azazel done? 

“Magnus?” he said again, trying to draw his lover’s attention. The moment Magnus raised his head Alec’s world seemed to shake on its foundation and then crumble. Scratches, stemming from claws, marred the handsome face. They were deep and blood dripped from his chin. The eyes, those beautiful, brown eyes, were glazed over and swam with unshed tears. Alec knew Magnus well enough to know that his lover wouldn’t let Azazel see him cry. But it was obvious that the Greater Demon had done immense damage. “No,” Alec whimpered, the word escaping himself against his will. Magnus didn’t deserve this.

Magnus leaned heavily against him, then those amazing eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Alec dropped his blade and immediately caught him in a tight embrace, holding him steady and trying to offer Magnus his body warmth. His lover felt cold –icy cold. Alec knew he should join in the fight, but he couldn’t. Magnus was his world; he could never forsake him. 

“Clary, got any ideas? Maybe you have a rune for this?” Jace was getting tired fighting the Greater Demon. Azazel was a formidable adversary, and even with Isabelle’s whip keeping Azazel at a distance, the Prince of Hell was gaining on them. Jace realized they couldn’t defeat Azazel – not like this.

“Hold on!” Clary exchanged her kindjal dagger for her stele and began drawing. Focusing her energy and attention on a way to do away with Azazel, the rune steadily took shape. Daylight broke away from the palm of her hand, activating the rune. Immediately, it targeted Azazel, who screamed furiously. The Greater Demon spun around, growled at her, but was powerless to stop her. The rune had taken effect and was drawing him toward the portal.

Azazel knew he’d lost this fight, but he had won the war. He laughed, loudly and cruelly. “Lightwood, I’ve won. You’ve lost!” A moment later, the rune’s energy sucked him into the portal, which closed the moment he vanished. 

Alec heard the damning words, but failed to respond. All he could think of was Magnus who had collapsed against him. His lover was unconscious, but Alec could easily tell Magnus was in pain. His facial features contorted, his broken body trembled and blood dripped from his mouth and nose. “Magnus, no, please… You can’t do this to me!” He knew he should be in control and take charge, but how could he? Magnus was all he could think about. “Magnus, please…”

In the end, Isabelle took charge. She told Jace and Clary to wait for the teams she’d dispatched earlier and to search for evidence; what had happened here? Had someone summoned Azazel? How? What had set the loft on fire? While Jace and Clary supervised the newly arrived teams, Isabelle cautiously advanced on Alec and Magnus.

She cringed, seeing the sorrow on her brother’s face, who was rocking Magnus. Tears streamed down Alec’s face and dripped onto Magnus’ chest, mingling with the blood there. Alec loved Magnus deeply and seeing his lover like this had a devastating effect on her brother. It affected her too. But someone had to take charge and it wasn’t going to be Alec, she could tell that much. “Alec, he’s alive. We’ll find a way to heal him, but you have to pull yourself together.” She wrapped an arm around her brother, but Alec didn’t even acknowledge her. Isabelle sighed deeply. It was up to her then to take care of them.

//

This time Asmodeus really needed his cane to support him. He couldn’t believe the things he’d seen in Lightwood’s memories. It had to be a trick! There was no way Magnus was that badly hurt! But then he calmed himself. He’d recognized the cuffs and collar Azazel had put on Magnus and felt outraged that they had been used on his son. There was no way Lightwood could know about them, so therefore his memories had to be true. The way the Shadowhunter glared at him told Asmodeus that his little manipulation had been noticed. His son must have been teaching the Shadowhunter tricks then. A surge of pride washed through him. 

“I don’t appreciate you looking at my memories,” Alec said, having felt the intrusion and it had given the incentive to take back control. Asmodeus wasn’t going to be the one in charge; he was. Magnus depended on him and he wasn’t going to let his lover down. “Stay out of my mind.” But maybe Asmodeus witnessing what had happened would help. Maybe the Prince of Hell was now willing to renegotiate their deal. He hoped so.

“That really happened?” Asmodeus focused on Lightwood, blending out the other Shadowhunters. Alexander Lightwood claimed to love his son and had been willing to break his heart in order to get Magnus his magic back. Alexander was the one to concentrate on. 

“Yes, it did.” Alec straightened his shoulders and raised his head. He met Asmodeus’ glare head on and nodded. “Azazel did that.”

Fury burned its way through Asmodeus. Azazel was going to pay for that, but first… “What kind of deal are you talking about?” 

“I can’t honor our deal under these circumstances. Breaking Magnus’ heart is out of the question.” Alec forced himself to be rational about it. Emotions would get him into trouble. “Magnus isn’t stabile. Catarina can’t heal him and whatever Azazel did to him, it’s… it’s getting worse.” Alec’s façade broke again. “Magnus is slowly dying. He’s been drifting in and out of consciousness and he’s in pain – in agony.” 

Alec swallowed hard. Asmodeus was their last hope. “Magnus was against contacting you. He told me not to do it – he’s convinced you’ll make things worse. He thinks you love seeing him suffer and that you’ll gloat, but… you’re his father. How can a father do that to his son?” Alec knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. He had to try.

In the meantime, Asmodeus had managed to regain his composure, but listening to Lightwood was hard. His instincts were at war with each other. The demon part of him wanted to go after Azazel and utterly destroy him, but there was another part- a long forgotten part, which he’d forsaken when he’d fallen. He had been an angel once – long ago. That part wanted to help his son. 

“Alec, I don’t think this is working,” Jace offered softly. He’d wanted to give this a chance, unlike Magnus, but he’d also suspected Asmodeus wouldn’t comply. After all, he was a Greater Demon. “We’ll find a way.” He wasn’t prepared for Alec’s vicious reaction though.

“There is no other way!” Alec’s shoulders slumped and he glared at Jace. “I have to try!” 

Jace nodded. “Fine, do your thing. You know we’ve got your back.” But he hated seeing Alec getting hurt. 

“Thanks,” Alec muttered. He regretted vending his frustration on Jace, but hopefully his parabatai would understand. These were excruciating circumstances! He turned his attention back to Asmodeus, who seemed to be closely observing him. Determined, Alec made his offer – hopefully one the Greater Demon couldn’t resist. “I’ll do anything you want if you help Magnus... if you heal him. He’s in pain and he’s dying. Please, I’ll do anything…” If that wasn’t enough, nothing was. He’d practically given Asmodeus carte blanche where he was concerned. “If you want my life in exchange for his, you’ve got it.” He hated how desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t act. His world revolved around Magnus and losing his lover meant losing the very reason to live.

“Alec, no,” Isabelle gasped, but she was too late. Her brother had made that offer and Asmodeus seemed to consider it.

Asmodeus studied the Lightwood boy extensively. He’d kept taps on Magnus, his son’s lover, and their activities. He knew about Lightwood deserting his bride and kissing Magnus in front of his family and the Clave. He recalled the desperation in Alexander’s voice when they’d first talked and agreed on their terms. This Shadowhunter loved his son dearly. How far would Lightwood go to save Magnus? 

Alec could tell Asmodeus had reached a decision when the Greater Demon began pacing the confines of the pentagram. He couldn’t give up now. “What do you say? My life for his?” Would that be the price Asmodeus demanded? If so, he’d pay it. 

Raising a hand, Asmodeus cocked his head and met Lightwood’s gaze. Labeling the emotions in those swimming eyes was easy. “I’ll help Magnus,” he started, and immediately noticed their varied reactions. Alexander’s shoulders sagged with relief and Jace moved even closer to his parabatai as if to protect him. The Fairchild girl seemed ready to attack, which amused him to no end and Isabelle Lightwood slowly moved in front of her older brother. Apparently it wasn’t just Magnus who was beloved. 

“Name your price, I’ll pay it,” Alec said, wanting it over with. Magnus was in pain and needed healing. Nothing else mattered.

“I require a vow and favor, both to be specified later,” Asmodeus whispered, his words snaking toward Lightwood, wondering if the boy would blindly accept, as he suspected he would.

“You have it! I accept! I’ll abide to the terms of our contract! Now please help Magnus!” Alec moved forward. “What do you need? How can you help?”

“Alec…” Isabelle tried to caution her brother, but knew it was pointless. Alec only had one mission, which was healing Magnus. And she couldn’t blame him. She understood so very well, but she didn’t want to lose her brother!

“I need a way into the Institute,” Asmodeus informed them, while making a show of inspecting his fingernails. “In order for me to help, I need physical contact. I need to touch Magnus.”

“We’ll take care of it!” Alec promised and turned to Clary. “Can you do it?” Now that Asmodeus had agreed, there was no time to lose.

“Alec, we can’t grant him access to the Institute! He’s a Greater Demon!” Jace tried to reason with his parabatai, but like Isabelle, he quickly realized that Alec wasn’t listening.

Asmodeus watched closely, filing away information for later. The Lightwood boy impressed him, he had to admit that. To summon him and stand in front of him, having nothing to offer but his life, took courage. Asmodeus recalled a different time when he’d gone to great lengths himself to help. He’d been an angel back then. He sighed, reminiscing about the past wouldn’t get him anywhere. But it was his fault that Magnus was dying; that was on him. He’d taken away his son’s magic and hadn’t considered the consequences. He’d been so intent on manipulating Magnus that he’d forgotten his enemies might pry on his son. 

Azazel… merely thinking the name was enough to alight the unholy fires of hell deep inside his very being. Azazel would pay for going after his son, but first, he had to check on Magnus. It would be interesting to see how much time it’d take Alexander to get him access to the Institute. 

TBC


	2. Memories are addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wants more details and he'll get them one way or another. Alec isn't amused.

Part 2

Apparently it took the Lightwood boy longer than he’d anticipated to open up the Institute to him. Asmodeus kept his distance, allowing them the illusion to think that he was helpless inside the pentagram, but truth be told, he’d already undone his confinement. Stepping outside the pentagram was no longer a problem. He’d only needed those ten minutes during which they’d been arguing in.

“Alec, granting a Greater Demon access to the Institute is madness!” Isabelle tried to reason with Alec, but knew it was useless. Clary had already returned to the Institute to create a portal from inside Magnus’ sick room. 

“The Greater Demon can hear you,” Asmodeus offered in an amused voice, watching her spin around and glare at him. The girl had fire in her veins; he hated admitting he liked her. “Why is this taking so long? I’ve got places to be, things to do, creatures to torment.” Well, maybe he was overdoing it a little, but he liked to push some buttons and see their reactions.

“I don’t know,” Alec grunted, frustrated that his sister was putting up this much resistance. “We’re waiting for Clary to create the portal.” A look at Jace told him his parabatai was restless too. Jace hated being separated from his girlfriend. But as a true parabatai, the blond had stayed at his side. “Magnus is suffering,” he pointed out to Isabelle.

“Alec, I know he is.” For Alec’s sake, she hoped Asmodeus upheld his deal of their bargain, but she was afraid to find out what it would cost her brother. A promise and a favor. Could Asmodeus be anymore vague? She would have never accepted those terms, but Alec, in his despair, had. 

A portal formed and Alec spun around, ready to take action, but was disappointed to find Clary stepping out of it. ”What’s happening?”

“Underhill wants to take extra precautions before our guest comes in,” she said and gave Asmodeus a calculating look. “He wants to talk to Izzy and Jace first.”

“Go on,” Alec instructed, already urging both of them toward the portal.”We’re wasting time!” The mere thought of Magnus needlessly suffering made him nauseous!

“Alec,” Jace started, trying to reach his parabatai, but the feelings coming through their bond told him Alec was beyond reason. “You can put your trust in us,” he said instead before following both women into the portal. 

That left Asmodeus alone with Lightwood. He recognized a good opportunity to gather information when he saw one. He made sure to stay inside the pentagram for now, but he did walk toward the Shadowhunter, whose anguish was clearly written all over his face. 

Alec tried to hide his distress, but he knew he was an extremely bad actor. Asmodeus would easily see through him, so he didn’t even try to hide his fears. Wringing his hands, he tried to contain his anxiety, but it was hard. Eventually he took to pacing, always aware of Asmodeus’ scrutiny.

“Would you have done it?” Asmodeus watched Lightwood closely when the Shadowhunter came to an abrupt stop. “Would you have ended your relationship with my boy in order to get him his magic back?” He genuinely wanted to know. He’d already made up his mind, considering what Alexander would have done, but he wanted the Nephilim to tell him.

Alec slowly turned around and faced the Prince of Hell. Looking at Asmodeus, it was easy to tell Magnus and the Greater Demon were related… those cat eyes throwing him off balance each time he looked at them. He loved seeing them on Magnus and hated the glamour that usually hid them. “I would have,” he admitted. “Magnus needs his magic. Trying to get it back already cost him dearly. He almost died because of it.” He still had nightmares about Magnus collapsing in his arms. He’d found no heartbeat and started CPR at once, but Magnus hadn’t reacted to it. If Catarina hadn’t helped, he’d have lost Magnus.

Asmodeus frowned. His spies hadn’t told him about that. “What did he do?” he asked, stressing each word separately. When Lightwood looked away, Asmodeus was fed up. He was going to find out, whether the Shadowhunter liked it or not and he took another look at those memories.

//

Lightwood had wanted to propose to his son? The Nephilim wanted to marry his boy? Asmodeus took in the scene in surprise. He found himself on a balcony; dinner waiting for him, flowers scattered all around and the Lightwood family ring hidden away on a plate. This wasn’t what he’d expected to find. Marriage was such a mundane concept, and as far as he knew, Magnus had never been married. It raised an interesting question though; would his son have accepted? Maybe if he let the memory play out, he’d discover what had happened.

Asmodeus looked up when his son entered. Magnus didn’t look well – something was definitely wrong. He walked up to Lightwood and while Alexander was already leaning in for a kiss, all he got was a caress to his face. It amused Asmodeus that the boy actually felt offended for not being kissed. Nephilim!

“Are you drunk?” 

Lightwood’s question was justified. Asmodeus knew his son loved booze and with his warlock tolerance for it, he could indulge, and indulge he did, but with that tolerance gone… Magnus telling Alexander his reason for drinking wasn’t one he expected. He had lost his magic twice? Why twice? 

Asmodeus searched through the Shadowhunter’s memories until he found the right moment. He had a hard time believing seeing Lorenzo Rey cheating Magnus out of his loft in exchange for a magic transfusion. His son had actually accepted Rey’s magic? Hadn’t Magnus known theirs weren’t compatible? Magnus had found out the hard way later, when his body had rejected the transfer. Hearing Magnus tell Lightwood that maybe magic was worth dying for, Asmodeus realized how close to the edge his son had been.

What had the child of the Angel done in order to protect his son? Another memory appeared; this time Lightwood talking to Rey in order to take back his magic, which the warlock eventually agreed to. Asmodeus’ rage burned brightly upon realizing Rey had been made High Warlock of Brooklyn because of the Seelie’s Queen meddling. That was another visit he planned to make. If someone got to mess with his son, it was he, no Seelie, and certainly not a warlock like Rey.

Alexander’s memories were addictive and he grinned at finding out the Shadowhunter had threatened Rey, which had resulted in Magnus getting his loft back. He actually felt a moment of pride for the way the Nephilim had handled that. Magnus’ emotional reaction to hearing the loft was his again showed how much the apartment meant to his boy. An apartment, which Azazel had destroyed, he recalled viciously. 

“Stop doing that!” Alec took a step away from the Greater Demon and tried to reinforce his hold on his mind, using the little tricks Magnus had taught him. “I told you not to do that!” Going against his orders apparently ran in the family, he realized. Magnus wasn’t good at following orders either. 

Asmodeus chuckled, but it was an act. The things he’d seen greatly worried him. He’d come close to losing Magnus more than once without knowing about it. And it was all due to his own meddling. Contrary to what Magnus thought, he didn’t want his son to die – not yet. 

“I’m curious and you’re so greedy with details. How else am I going to find out?” Keeping in mind that the pentagram was supposed to keep him confined, Asmodeus pretended brushing up against the edges of his prison. Lightwood stood his ground this time. Brave, little Nephilim.

“You can ask. You might not get all the answers, but invading my mind isn’t going to help.” Muttering privately, Alec added, “What’s taking them so long?”

“So you got Magnus his loft back by threatening Rey? Well played, I never liked that warlock.” Maybe it was time to placate Lightwood a little. The Shadowhunter was right; searching his memories uninvited wouldn’t get him trusted. And he needed Alexander to start trusting – just a little.

“He took advantage of Magnus,” Alec readily replied, “when he was at his lowest. Magnus would have done anything to get some magic back, even if it wasn’t his own.” Magnus had implied magic was worth dying for, a revelation which had shook him back then and still hurt right now. But Magnus had chosen life – had chosen him and their love. But it was yet another sacrifice Magnus had had to make for which Alec blamed himself. “It was my fault Magnus lost his magic,” he muttered, momentarily forgetting he wasn’t alone.

Asmodeus took his chance to find out more. “In what way?” The Lightwood boy seemed distracted, and in some ways, the Shadowhunter continued to surprise him. That child of the Angel really loved his son, no matter how hard that was to believe. 

“It was my parabatai Magnus set out to save. Magnus made that deal with you in order to save Jace.” Alec turned away, unable to bear Asmodeus looking at him in that familiar way. “When Magnus said he was going to Edom, I was worried, but mostly relieved. All I could think about was saving Jace from Lilith. It never occurred to me you’d demand such a price. I should have stopped Magnus.”

“Even if your parabatai had died or stayed under Lilith’s influence?” It vexed Asmodeus that he could no longer read the Shadowhunter’s expression and his curiosity made him throw caution to the wind. He stepped out of the pentagram to acquire a position from which he could study the Nephilim once more. Lightwood was suffering, badly, and normally that would delight him. Suffering like that tasted deliciously and he loved feeding on it, but this was different. At the core of Lightwood’s suffering was his love for Magnus. “Would you have let Jace die in order for Magnus to keep his magic?”

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted and rubbed his brow. “I can’t go back. I don’t know what I’d have done if I had known the things I do now. But I like to think we’d have found a different way and Magnus remained whole.”

“Why did you never follow up on proposing my boy?” Asmodeus smirked at seeing Alexander’s stunned expression when he finally found the courage to look at him. Bemused, he noticed that Lightwood hadn’t even noticed him leaving the pentagram yet. It spoke of the Nephilim’s current state of mind, which was preoccupied with Magnus. “I caught a glimpse,” he added wickedly. “Seriously, the Lightwood family ring? That’s all you came up with? Magnus deserves better!” he added that on purpose, curious to see how Alexander would react.

The anger Alec felt at first quickly deflated. “You’re right,” he was forced to admit. “Magnus deserves much better than me. I made too many mistakes and look at what happened to him. How can I possibly ask him to marry me, considering all the times I’ve let him down? I’m supposed to put him first. He’s my world…” 

Nephilim loved only once, and fiercely. Asmodeus knew about that saying and yes, it was true, to some extent. True love was eternal. “Aren’t you trying to make up for your mistakes right now?” He took up position in front of Lightwood, using the end of his can to tap against the soldier’s heavy boots. “You never asked what that vow and favor entailed.”

“I’d do anything for Magnus,” Alec stated heatedly. It didn’t matter what price he paid as long as Magnus recovered!

“I believe you,” Asmodeus replied thoughtfully, wondering when the Shadowhunter would finally register his whereabouts. He shouldn’t be able to stand right in front of him, but he did. Asmodeus sighed and wondered about Shadowhunters’ intelligence in general. What in Lucifer’s name did Magnus see in them?

Why was Asmodeus staring at him like that? Wriggling his eyebrows as if the Prince of Hell knew something he didn’t? It was infuriating, and come to think of it, why was Asmodeus that close? Alec’s heart skipped a beat, suddenly realizing the impossible. “The pentagram.” Alec swallowed hard, thoroughly alarmed. “It no longer holds you.” The Prince of Hell had broken free!

Asmodeus shrugged, trying hard to act smug, but not too smug as he didn’t want Lightwood to do something stupid because the man was panicking. “It’s a nice drawing, I have to admit to that, but not very powerful. Now, Magnus wouldn’t have made such a rookie mistake. His pentagram would have held me.” He even added a wink, trying to make Lightwood relax, as the Shadowhunter’s hand had settled on his blade. “Relax, boy. You’re in no danger. If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have by now.”

Well, that wasn’t very reassuring and Alec’s hand tightened around the hilt of his seraph blade. What had Clary been thinking using such a rune to call Asmodeus when it couldn’t hold him? They’d summoned and released a Greater Demon! They’d given Asmodeus free reign of the world! He’d made another dumb mistake for which other people would pay!

Feeling it wise to create some distance between them, Asmodeus walked away from Lightwood, his cane lightly tapping on the floor. “I will abide to our terms,” he said eventually, as he turned around and found Lightwood glaring at him. “I will help Magnus.”

Alec nodded; that was all that mattered. “You’re not going to hurt him. You’ll heal his injuries and then you’ll leave. No mind games, no manipulations!”

Well, he was going to let Lightwood think just that. If the Shadowhunter thought he’d give up on Magnus that easily, the boy was badly mistaken. “At the moment I’m still waiting to carry out my end of the deal. Where’s that portal that will take me to my son?” Lightwood was on edge and Asmodeus decided against provoking him. At the moment, he had most of the answers he was after. 

“I don’t know.” Alec was about to uncover his phone and check in with Isabelle when a portal formed. “Looks like they’re ready.” Finally!

“After you,” Asmodeus said with sarcastic politeness, bowing dramatically. “You don’t think I’m stepping in there first, do you?” 

“No, I don’t.” Alec didn’t hesitate as he walked toward the portal and then vanished. He needed to check on Magnus and hoped his lover’s condition hadn’t worsened. He could only hope Asmodeus would follow.

Asmodeus took one last look at the pentagram before he moved toward the portal. The Lightwood boy had gone to great lengths to summon him. It was about time he found out just how much damage Azazel had done. 

//

Asmodeus stepped straight into the infirmary. Suddenly he was surrounded by all kind of medical equipment, which meant little to him. He’d never had to pay attention to the mundane art of healing. He had his magic for that. Carefully, he took in the rest of his surroundings. As expected, he found himself eyed closely. 

Alexander was opposite him, his hand still carefully resting on the hilt of his blade. Really? Did the Shadowhunter think he could seriously hurt him like that? Please, he was a Prince of Hell! Behind Lightwood stood the girl, Isabelle, and she was checking readings on a monitor. The look she gave him was full of ice and venom; he loved it. The blond parabatai stood guarding the entrance, probably making sure he couldn’t leave. On some level, Asmodeus found their worries highly amusing.

That was until his gaze settled on the bed and its inhabitant. He’d seen his son in dire circumstances before, but Magnus had never looked this bad. Dressed in a medical gown and covered with a blanket, he looked far from his usually flamboyant self. Magnus was asleep, which allowed Asmodeus to take in his boy’s appearance in detail without the fear of being caught. The hair, normally extravagantly styled, lacked its luster. Even more worrying were the deep scratch marks which disfigured the usually handsome face, lacerations, which had thankfully missed the eyes, but were still bleeding. A nasal cannula supplied Magnus with oxygen, even Asmodeus could tell that much. From where he stood, he distinctly noticed the stank of Azazel’s magic on his son. 

Although he wanted to move closer to the bed, Asmodeus stayed where he was, as he didn’t want the Shadowhunters to over react. They were already on edge and provoking them would work to his disadvantage so he continued to study his son from a distance. Azazel had collared Magnus and Asmodeus’ anger rose again. It was a slave collar, one the Greater Demons liked to use on any treacherous demons that had been caught. It bound the demon’s magic, but as Magnus didn’t have any at the moment, Azazel had used it to demean his son, to humiliate him. Asmodeus fumed with indignation.

His gaze drifted lower, taking in the cuffs he knew he’d find around his boy’s wrists. Chains ran between the cuffs, limiting the space Magnus could move his hands in. Again, Azazel had solely meant to debase his son, driving home he didn’t have any magic at all. Asmodeus knew how Azazel’s mind worked. He counted numerous bruises, scratches, and burns on the little skin that showed and his eyes narrowed, feeling Azazel’s magic eating away at Magnus’ very core. His son might be without magic, but the blood that flowed through Magnus’ veins was still his. Azazel had done this to humiliate father and son, and Asmodeus was going to utterly destroy the demon for doing this to Magnus. 

“At the moment, Magnus is stable, but…” Isabelle looked at Alec before continuing. After receiving a nod, she added, “he’s dying. There is nothing we can do. Catarina tried, but Azazel’s magic is too powerful.”

A mere warlock, no matter how gifted, stood no chance against the powers of a Greater Demon, Asmodeus was very well aware of that. He had to give them credit where credit was due. They did the best they could to help ease his son’s suffering. Asmodeus took a step closer to the bed and wasn’t surprised to find the Lightwood boy draw his blade. “Calm down,” he said in his best parental voice, hoping to reassure him. “I’m here to help, remember?” It worked only marginally. At least Lightwood put his blade back in its sheath. 

“What are you going to do?” Alec wasn’t giving Asmodeus carte blance. The fact that the Greater Demon hadn’t betrayed them yet meant nothing. He didn’t trust Asmodeus and he never would. 

“As I said, I need to touch him in order for this to work.” Asmodeus placed his cane against the wall and raised his hands, showing the Nephilim his palms. “In this one thing, you can trust me. I want what is best for my boy.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Alec objected, carefully monitoring Asmodeus’ every move. “What you think is in Magnus’ best interest, probably greatly differs from my ideas.” Although he’d decided to go ahead in spite of Magnus’ objections, that didn’t mean he was willing to give the Prince of Hell a lot of leeway. “Explain to me what you plan on doing.” He moved closer to the bed himself and wrapped his fingers around his lover’s, hoping Magnus sensed his presence to some degree. 

Although he was growing impatient, Asmodeus forced himself to remain calm. Hoping he sounded patient and understanding, he tried to explain, “First, I need to remove the curse. Azazel’s magic seeped into Magnus’ very core and it’s corrupting it, destroying him from the inside out. As long as Azazel’s magic isn’t removed, Magnus won’t be able to heal. Those wounds will continue to fester and grow worse. His lungs will collapse, his heart will stop beating.” Asmodeus briefly wavered, but then continued. “Azazel’s ultimate goal however is destroying Magnus’ soul. When the body dies, so will Magnus’ soul. Warlocks do have souls, you realize.” Until that very moment, he hadn’t fully realized what was at stake. 

Alec shuffled his feet, inwardly torn between keeping Asmodeus from touching Magnus and wanting the Greater Demon to heal his lover. The problem was that however badly he wanted Asmodeus to heal Magnus, he didn’t trust the Prince of Hell to keep his word. It all came down to trust – or how badly he wanted Magnus to heal. He raised his head and searched those cat eyes, which reminded him so much of his lover’s. 

Asmodeus was growing restless, he wanted to continue, to finally get started, but that Nephilim was complicating matters. He had to convince the Lightwood brat to let him continue. He could go ahead anyway, but he’d be fighting on two fronts if he did. He’d be trying to heal Magnus while fighting off the Shadowhunters, and he didn’t want to take any chances where healing his son was concerned. A momentarily lapse in concentration could be Magnus’ undoing. He decided to try once more. “The fact that Magnus is without his magic is a double edged sword,” he said, addressing Alexander in particular. “Azazel’s curse moves quickly and ruthlessly, destroying everything in its path. But at the same it’s easier for me to remove the curse, as Magnus’ magic won’t be fighting me.”

Alec looked at Magnus, whose breathing had turned labored. He wanted to continue, by the Angel, he wanted Asmodeus to try, but he felt guilty for going against Magnus’ wishes – without his permission. Whatever happened next came down on him. It was his decision that would either make or break Magnus. “I…” Could he really do this? After Magnus had explicitly told him not to go ahead? 

Asmodeus had lived long and emotion was no stranger to him. The emotional turmoil Alexander was experiencing wasn’t foreign to him either, though it was a long time ago that he experienced such fierce emotions himself. He was experiencing them now, however, and that confused him. 

“Magnus, I…” Alec gently rubbed his lover’s fingers and bowed his head in defeat. He didn’t know if he was doing the right thing and that was killing him on the inside.

“Alexander…?” 

Alec had a hard time believing he was actually hearing his lover’s voice. “Magnus?” He raised his head and sought out his boyfriend’s face. Magnus was awake and looking at him. 

TBC


	3. I’m not known for being gentle...

Part 3

Magnus was in pain. His head hurt, as a blinding headache throbbed away behind his temples, but that wasn’t the worst of it. He felt like he was about to throw up; something was crushing his organs from the inside. Nausea made him keep still, afraid even the slightest motion would set him off and he didn’t want to spill his guts in front of Alec. He didn’t want to hit a new low. Being confined to bed and struggling to draw in breath was humiliating enough and he didn’t want his lover to see him like that. “There you are,” Magnus managed in between shaky breaths. He hated the nasal cannula, but it did ease his breathing.

“Magnus!” Alec carefully sat down on the side of the bed and gently stroked the dark hair. His lover was hurting and the ways he could touch him limited. The last thing he wanted was to add to Magnus’ discomfort. “You’re awake!”

Magnus wanted to tell Alexander not worry too much, that he’d be all right, but he’d run out of breath, those few words had already exhausted him. Absentmindedly, he registered how badly his face hurt. Azazel’s nails had dug deep beneath the skin, depositing his vile legacy and keeping the wounds infected. To make a long story short, he’d definitely felt better. 

“You won’t like what I’m going to tell you,” Alec said, gathering his courage and momentarily thankful for the fact that Asmodeus was on the other side of the bed. Magnus hadn’t noticed his father yet, which bought him some time.

Magnus wanted to ask Alec what stupid thing he’d done, but he lacked the strength to do so. At the moment, breathing and keeping his gaze focused on his lover was all he could manage. He knew Alec though and could think off a number of things the Shadowhunter might have pulled off. Listing them took too much time and required energy he didn’t have. Instead, he looked at Alec in a way that hopefully conveyed his message.

“Yeah, I know,” Alec instantly admitted. “I’m telling you.” He just needed another moment to man up. “I contacted your father, although you told me not to. I had to! I had to try,” he defended his actions, but he couldn’t make himself look at Magnus.

Magnus briefly closed his eyes and reached for whatever energy reserves he had left. He’d told Alec not to contact Asmodeus. His father didn’t care about him. The only thing Asmodeus cared about was his power, which the Greater Demon already wielded. There was absolutely no reason for his father to get involved. And if he did, the price would be much too high. He didn’t want Alec hurt because of this. “Told you… not to.” He struggled forming the words, growing short of breath again and deep inside his abdomen a wave of nausea started building. 

“I know you did, and I’m sorry, but I can’t sit here and watch you die! Not when I can do something about it.” Alec didn’t know why Asmodeus kept his distance, but he was grateful for it. “He answered.”

“Alec…no.” Magnus managed a tiny shake of his head, but instantly regretted it, as his headache doubled. The collar scraped against his still bleeding skin and caused a burning sensation. He concentrated on tightening his hold on Alec’ hand, trying to intensify their contact as much as the confining cuffs allowed. To hear his father had answered surprised him, as he had nothing left to offer – except his life maybe, but he was dying anyway. His father wouldn’t be interested in that. 

“Your father agreed to help us,” Alec resumed, gently stroking Magnus’ brow and trying his hardest to avoid any gashes. 

Magnus could only stare at the Shadowhunter. Alec would do anything within his power to help, he knew that, Magnus just didn’t approve of it. It was the kind of thinking that always got them into trouble; why would this time be different? “His… price?” His voice was raspy and he moistened his dry lips. 

Alec acted at once, took hold of a glass of water and offered Magnus the straw. “You need to keep hydrated.” It was wishful thinking that a few sips of water could help Magnus heal, but it was all he had. Once his lover finished, Alec returned to stroking his hair. 

“Alec, his… price.” Alec was going to make him work for it, that stupid Shadowhunter! He had to know what his father wanted for his help. The price would be high; Magnus knew that. Dread caused his heart to miss several beats and cold sweat formed over his entire body. Had his lover already agreed to the terms? 

“A promise and a favor, to be specified later,” Alec informed Magnus. “I accepted.”

“You… fool,” Magnus whispered. This conversation was draining him further and he had so little energy left! His vision started to swim and he had a hard time focusing on Alec. He should go back to sleep, at least then it didn’t hurt that badly.

“I’m a fool in love,” Alec mumbled, more to himself than to Magnus. “I’m sorry, but I had to do this.” Magnus’ eyes closed and Alec shifted closer. “Magnus, don’t do this to me. Look at me!” Each time Magnus closed his eyes, Alec worried it might be the last time and he couldn’t bear that thought!

Asmodeus had stayed out of their conversation, curious to see what would happen once his son found out about the deal. At the same time, he used his magic to attain the exact damage Azazel’s curse had done, which was extensive. It was nothing short of impressive that Magnus was still holding on, especially without his magic sustaining him. If he was going to do this, he had to do this right and he had to do it now. 

To his consternation, the prospect of revealing himself to his son made him nervous. That had never happened before. But then again, he’d never faced losing his son before - not to this extent. “Magnus, your boyfriend did the right thing. Don’t give him such a hard time.”

Magnus froze, and for a long moment, his shock stopped the tremors that shook his body. Had that really been his father’s voice? If that was the case, Asmodeus was walking the earth! Turning his head in the direction his father’s voice had come from took a lot out of him, but he managed. Seeing Asmodeus standing next to his bed filled his entire being with dread. He was defenseless and he had no means to keep Alec safe either. If his father wanted to hurt them, he couldn’t possibly stop the Greater Demon. 

Asmodeus moved a little closer, worried to see the terror in his son’s eyes. Brown eyes, he noted, without their family mark. He should never have taken what was rightfully his son’s. “Calm yourself,” he said soothingly, but his words had the opposite effect. Instead, Magnus tried to move away from him. Shifting in the bed caused his son pain, which clearly showed upon his brow and a anguished moan escaped his boy’s lips. “Stay still, don’t make this worse!” 

Finding Asmodeus this close made Magnus’ skin crawl. He briefly forgot about the pain he was in, terror replacing it. “No,” he moaned. And this time, he couldn’t banish his father back to Edom. This time, he was completely powerless. 

“You have to let go,” Asmodeus addressed Alec who was still holding Magnus’ hand. “My magic will otherwise kill you. You can’t touch him while I work on undoing the spell.” Asmodeus pointedly ignored the way Magnus trembled the moment he rested his hand on son’s brow. He couldn’t allow Magnus’ fears to stop him now.

Alec reluctantly let go of Magnus’ hand, which he carefully placed back on the bed, making the chain rattle ominously. If Asmodeus played them, and that was a huge possibility, he was condemning Magnus to an unknown fate. “Please, help him,” he whispered and made eye contact with the Greater Demon. He had to put his faith in the Prince of Hell and hated himself for it. 

Nothing he said or did would put their worries to rest, so Asmodeus didn’t even bother to try. Once he was convinced the Shadowhunter had retreated from the bed, he looked at his son, who was staring back at him. The pain in those dark eyes was easy to read. Again, Asmodeus couldn’t help but notice how wrong they looked. “Don’t fight me, Magnus. You’ll only make it worse.” He registered the miniscule nod beneath his hand. “Removing the curse will hurt,” he explained, “a lot.”

“I know…that,” Magnus whimpered, refusing to give into his pain. He couldn’t show more weakness than strictly necessary in front of his father. 

“I’m not known for being gentle,” Asmodeus continued, but in a remarkably soothing voice. 

Magnus, lacking the energy to speak again, settled for closing and opening his eyes once, knowing Asmodeus understood. Yes, his father was definitely not known for being kind. 

“But for you, I will try,” Asmodeus resumed in that same tone.

His father’s fingers gently stroked his brow, and for some reason, the gesture soothed him. Magnus finally gave in and closed his eyes. He had no idea why his father was acting this way, but he preferred it to his usual cruelty.

Alec quietly observed them, unsure what to make of the way Asmodeus acted. He’d expected a different kind of behavior from the Greater Demon, yet so far, all Asmodeus had done was comfort Magnus. It gave him hope. Maybe it shouldn’t, but it was all he had. Maybe Asmodeus did care about Magnus.

“Let’s do this.” Asmodeus blended out the Shadowhunters and focused his magic solely on his son. Magnus had slipped into unconsciousness, which was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He hadn’t been lying when he said it was going to hurt. At least this way Magnus would be spared more pain. It had been some time since he’d undone one of Azazel’s curses, but he knew his fallen brother well. He probed the curse until he found a weak spot and moved in. Magnus shook violently and Asmodeus placed his other hand on his son’s abdomen in an effort to immobilize him. “I know it hurts,” he whispered privately. “But this needs to be done.”

He tracked Azazel’s magic back to its core, which had latched onto Magnus’ heart. Why wasn’t he surprised? For a child of a Prince of Hell, Magnus had always cared too much. It made Asmodeus wonder how someone as good as Magnus could possibly be his offspring. He dismissed the disturbing thought and focused on breaking the curse. 

Alec watched closely, hands itching to touch Magnus, but also keeping Asmodeus’ warning in mind. It wouldn’t do much good to have Magnus whole again while the Prince of Hell had burned him to death during the healing process. No matter how hard it was, he had to keep his distance. But seeing Magnus convulsing and a dark, thick substance dripping from his nose, ears, and lips made him jump forward. Thankfully Jace pulled him back the moment he wanted to pull Magnus close. Jace wrapped his arms around him, keeping him in place. His parabatai mumbled soothingly, but Alec was too far gone to even try to make out what it was. All he could think of was Magnus!

There it was… Asmodeus had finally reached the source of the curse and quickly replaced it with a tendril of his own magic. The curse Azazel had implanted in Magnus’ heart broke apart and released his son from its crushing hold. A sense of relief, which Asmodeus hadn’t felt in centuries, swept though him at realizing his son was free of Azazel’s filth. He didn’t break his hold on Magnus though –not yet. First he probed deeper, establishing the ways in which Azazel’s curse had damaged his son’s mind and body. Dismayed, he noticed that Magnus’ exhaustion meant he couldn’t completely heal him yet. The warlocks’ body wouldn’t be able to take it. He had to do this in steps.

Alec noticed the moment Asmodeus was successful. Magnus stopped convulsing, his features relaxed, and he breathed more easily. Asmodeus had done it! “Thank you,” he whispered and looked at the Greater Demon, praying to the Angel that Asmodeus wasn’t going to betray them. 

Asmodeus opened his eyes, which he had closed in order to concentrate. Magnus looked better, but was still struggling. “Magnus needs to rest. I broke the curse, but he’s far from healed,” he said, wondering why the hell he was explaining this to them! But all three Shadowhunters were giving him stunned looks. Jace still had a tight hold on Alexander, who was trying to free himself. “You can let go,” he said, addressing the parabatai. “He can touch Magnus if he desires so. You might want to clean him up and remove Azazel’s filth.” He carefully monitored Lightwood’s every move; the way the dark-haired boy jumped forward, claiming Magnus’ cuffed hands and pressing a light kiss on his brow. Asmodeus took hold of the cane he’d abandoned earlier and walked toward the foot end of the bed. 

“You did it,” Alec said, finding it hard to believe Asmodeus had been true to his word. He stared at the Greater Demon, waiting for him to make his move. After all, Asmodeus had upheld his end of the bargain. It was only a matter of time before the Prince of Hell wanted to collect.

“I made a start,” Asmodeus corrected the Nephilim, noting the way Jace’s and Isabelle’s focus had also shifted to Magnus. If he’d wanted to cause mayhem, this was the moment, for all three of them had let their guard down. “Let him sleep. Clean him up and get some food into him. Don’t let him leave the bed and don’t try to remove the collar and cuffs. I’ll see to those later. Your runes don’t work on them and will trigger a reaction which will hurt my boy.”

“Later?” Only now Alec fully registered Asmodeus’ words. 

Asmodeus shook his head and sighed melodramatically at their lack of knowledge. “I undid the curse. Next, I need to remove that collar and cuffs and encourage his healing process. But Magnus is exhausted and if I continue now, his condition will deteriorate again. I presume you don’t want that?” 

“No, I don’t,” Alec mumbled, carefully gathering Magnus in his arms and holding him close. Magnus felt cold and he was desperate to share his body warmth.

“I’ll be back later,” Asmodeus announced as he dusted off his cloak and adjusted his cravat. He ran a hand through his hair and then gestured to his right, easily conjuring a portal. Now that they’d allowed him inside, he had access to the infirmary and could come and go as he pleased. He wasn’t sure they fully realized though. They probably had other things on their mind.

“Where are you going?” Jace, although preoccupied with caring for his parabatai, maintained his vigilance. He was only too aware of the fact that a Prince of Hell was inside the Institute. It was his job to make sure no one got hurt because of that.

Asmodeus twirled his cane a little and chuckled. “Well, wouldn’t you like to know, Nephilim? I’m not telling.” Jace’s frustrated glare amused him to no end. “Expect me back in four hours,” he told them. First, he was going to pay Azazel a visit. It was time to extract some revenge on Magnus’ behalf. He intended to send a very clear message –no one was going to mess with his son!

TBC


	4. For love and protection...

Part 4

Alec proceeded with utmost care while wiping away the black substance from Magnus’ face as he didn’t want to aggravate the lacerations Azazel’s fingernails had left behind. It had dried and he had to scrub harder than he wanted to get it off. He rinsed the wash cloth and now started working on cleaning up Magnus’ ears. 

“He’s doing better,” Isabelle assured Alec, who looked lost. He busied himself tending to Magnus, so he didn’t have to think about the next step. Isabelle knew what her brother was like. Alec wouldn’t let it all out until Magnus was whole again, and in the meantime she’d support him the best she could. “He’s stable and his vital signs are much improved.”

“Thanks, Izzy.” Alec got rid of the last bits and set aside the basin. He should put Magnus into a clean medical gown, but wasn’t sure moving him about was the right thing to do. Asmodeus had told him to make sure Magnus rested. The Greater Demon had left thirty minutes ago, and all Alec could do was stare at Magnus and will him to wake up. He needed to make sure his lover was all right. “He’s cold,” Alec noticed once more. He’d added another blanket earlier, but it didn’t seem to make much of a difference. 

Isabelle felt like she was intruding. Now that the readings showed Magnus was improving, she bestowed a quick hug on her brother. “Call me if you need me, I’ll be close.”

Alec looked up at her and managed a smile. “I will.” He waited until she’d left the room and made up his mind. He removed his boots and jacket and carefully slipped onto the bed. He desperately wanted to hold Magnus close, but the wounds were still raw and bleeding. In the end, he moved as close as he dared, cautiously wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulder and watched his lover sleep. 

Magnus’ breathing had eased to such an extent that they could remove the nasal cannula once their patient woke up. Isabella didn’t want to shock Magnus awake due to removing it in his sleep. “I’ve got you,” Alec whispered, gently stroking Magnus’ hair. “You’re going to make a full recovery.” He’d make sure of that. “I love you, Magnus.” Normally, Magnus would tell him, “I love you too, Alexander,” but this time his lover remained quiet. 

At least Magnus’ sleep was mostly peaceful. Before Asmodeus had intervened, Magnus had frequently suffered from nightmares. Alec knew his deal with Asmodeus would get him into trouble. A promise and a favor. Those demands seemed innocent, but not when a Prince of Hell made them. “I am sorry,” Alec whispered, already apologizing for what was about to happen. “I did it because I love you.”

“I know you do,” Magnus murmured, finding it hard to wake up. He wanted to stay asleep, but Alec’s tormented tone had registered with him in his dreams and he needed to soothe his lover. “We’ll find a way out.”

Alec sucked in his breath and stared at Magnus in wonder. A moment later, those eyes opened and their gaze settled on him. Alec had never witnessed a more beautiful sight than his lover waking up and looking at him, seemingly free of pain. “How are you doing?”

“Better,” Magnus replied after taking a moment to find out if he was still hurting. The aches were minor, compared to the agony he’d been in before. He still had a headache, but it was tolerable. The collar dug deep into his throat and neck and the wetness beneath it told him he was still bleeding. The manacles were inconvenient, but caused him no pain. The claw marks Azazel had left on his face still burned, but he could deal with that too. It was an immense relief that he felt better, and all that because of his father? 

“Isabelle’s readings said you should be feeling better,” Alec told his boyfriend, who slowly shifted closer. “I can remove the nasal cannula, if you want me to. You no longer need it.” After Magnus nodded, Alec gently removed the offending item. “Better?” Another nod told him Magnus was adjusting. “Should you be moving?” He quickly assisted Magnus the best he could. 

Magnus made himself as comfortable as possible, using Alec’s chest as a pillow and turning onto his side. The collar however cut into his skin and he had to move onto his back again. That wasn’t going to work, unfortunately. “What happened? Tell me.”

“How much do you remember?” Alec asked in turn. He felt happy; his heart fluttered in a wild rhythm. The fact that Magnus was in his arms once more and doing better was all he’d ever wanted. Let Asmodeus set his price; he’d pay it. 

Magnus frowned and squirmed a bit, trying to ease some of the pressure that the collar put on his neck. “I’m fine,” he said, seeing Alec give him a worried look. “It’s only minor discomfort, something I can deal with.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it,” Alec replied firmly.

Magnus’ heart did something amazing, it skipped a beat and then thumped even louder. “I love you, Alexander,” he said, his feelings needing a way out. He’d never loved anyone like this before. The things Alec did and said merely deepened the love he felt for this man. 

“I love you too.” With extreme caution, Alec pressed a light kiss onto Magnus’ lips, constantly monitoring him so he would know if he caused him discomfort. Recalling Magnus’ question, and his lover avoiding answering a question of his own, Alec plunged ahead. “Asmodeus claims he removed Azazel’s curse and I tend to believe him. He told me to let you rest, clean you up, and get some food into you.” Oh, food, he’d forgotten about that! He’d text Isabelle in a sec. “He also told us not to mess with the collar and cuffs and that he’d remove them later. If he’s true to his word, he should return in three hours.”

Magnus took it all in. “That doesn’t sound like my father.” Asmodeus had acted out of character earlier. He still vividly recalled the way his father had stroked his brow and had promised him to be gentle. It was all a charade, Magnus knew that, but it still hurt. He’d always wanted his father to love him, but that would never happen. A Greater Demon like Asmodeus was incapable of that. “Alexander, what were you thinking, summoning him?” 

Alec shrugged. “I had to do something and he was my last shot.” 

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in Alec’s love and devotion for him. He had no idea how to outwit his father, but hopefully he’d find a way. “What are you doing?” Why was Alec texting and who?

“You need to eat and you haven’t drunk much either, and no, you’re not getting cocktails! Water, and if you want to something hot, tea. You do feel cold.” Alec hadn’t forgotten about Asmodeus’ instructions.

“You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” But Magnus chuckled, making sure Alec knew he was joking. “And I already have something hot in bed with me.”

“Magnus! Behave! We’re in the infirmary and you’re recovering!” Maybe he should get out of bed. He didn’t want Magnus to get the wrong idea! 

A moment later, the door opened and Jace stepped into the room, carrying a large tray. “Izzy tells me someone needs food! Don’t worry, she didn’t prepare it and I kept her at a safe distance while getting it!” Jace made his way over to the bed and stared at Alec. “Seriously? You really can’t keep your hands off him, can you?” To his surprise, Alec blushed, which made Jace feel smug; apparently he could still embarrass his parabatai! 

“Shut up,” Alec told Jace, moving about and sitting up. “Give me that.” He placed the tray onto his lap, realizing he was hungry too, but only because his stomach clued him in, growling in frustration. One look told him there was enough food for both of them.” Thanks,” he muttered and nodded at Jace, who leaned against the wall. 

“Do you need help?” Alec asked, considering Magnus’ condition. The hand cuffs might make eating on his own challenging and his lover started trembling again, now Magnus was trying to elbow himself into a sitting position. 

“Let me help,” Jace offered, quickly moving closer. “Don’t drop that tray!” he admonished Alec, who had a hard time balancing it while helping Magnus. 

“I can do this,” Magnus told Jace, but he might be stretching the truth. He felt jittery and had a hard time moving about. In the end, he resigned himself to Jace carefully pulling him upright. “Thanks,” he whispered, embarrassed for needing the help.

“You’re welcome, Magnus.” Jace had been injured before and knew accepting help was hard on some people – well most people, including himself of course. “You look better.” He went back to his former position, privately mapping Magnus’ remaining injuries.

“I do feel better,” Magnus acknowledged, while trying to figure out how to sip from the tea with his hands cuffed like that. “This is annoying!” 

“I’ve got this,” Alec announced. He took hold of the tea, added a straw, and held it close so Magnus could drink. He ignored the embarrassed look on his lover’s face. “Why don’t we try some fruit?”

Magnus sighed. He loved Alexander, he really did, but sometimes… “Yes, I’ll eat some.” He munched on the fruit salad and was relieved when it went down and stayed down. Alec was already offering him a sandwich and Magnus tried his best, managing most of it. “Enough,” he insisted and rested his back against Alec’s chest. His face hurt. Eating had made it worse and several lashes oozed fresh blood. “I hate this,” escaped him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec consoled him, gently removing most of the blood. “You’ve got the worst behind you.” 

Was that the truth though? With his father bound to return shortly, how did Alec know that things would get better? “You’re too much of an optimist,” he mumbled, fatigue sneaking up on him. The mere act of eating and drinking had worn him down. The energy reserves he’d gained during his sleep were depleted. 

“You did well,” Alec commented, realizing Magnus had finished his tea and had eaten more than he’d expected. “Jace, help me with this.” He quickly selected two sandwiches and started eating, while Jace placed the tray on the nightstand.

“You need more than that,” Jace pointed out and fixed Alec a plate with a little of everything. “And you need to drink.” He placed two bottles of water on the bed. “Anything else you need? Otherwise I’ll let the two of you get some sleep.” Alec hadn’t really slept since they’d found out about the attack. 

“I’m fine.” At least until Asmodeus returned and made his demands. “I’ll eat and try to sleep,” Alec promised, knowing it would get Jace off his back.

“I WILL check on you,” Jace said in a strange mix of a threat and concern. “And I’ll keep an eye out for Greater Demons. We don’t want to be surprised when HE shows up again.” 

Alec smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” Although there were times when his parabatai drove him to despair, there were also moments like these, when Jace was the best brother he could wish for. 

Alec kept his promise, ate the food, and emptied one of the bottles. He kept the other one around in case Magnus woke up thirsty. Now that they were alone and Magnus sleeping in his arms, Alec allowed himself to momentarily relax. Jace was right; he needed sleep too. He made himself, careful not to put any strain on his lover’s injuries, closed his eyes, and quickly drifted off into sleep.

//

Magnus suffering from a nightmare woke Alec an hour later. His lover was moving about – more than he should considering his injuries – and Alec was instantly awake. “Magnus, come on, love, wake up for me. You’re having a nightmare.” His fingertips gently stroked Magnus’ skin, keen to avoid any injuries. 

Alec’s familiar voice registered within the deep recesses of his mind. Magnus blinked and he needed a moment to adjust to the lights in the room. Why were they on in the first place?

“Are you with me? You had another nightmare,” Alec told Magnus, who slowly turned his head towards him. He still expected cat eyes to look back at him in moments like these. In the past, when he’d woken Magnus from a nightmares, his glamour would be down and he’d stare at those hypnotizing feline eyes which he adored so much. “I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.”

Magnus knew he was, but needed a moment to recover from his bad dream. He moved slightly, pushing closer to Alec and ignoring the discomfort it caused. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t. I woke myself up,” Alec corrected him gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Did he? He wasn’t sure. In his nightmare, he’d been back at the loft. He recalled everything in such vivid detail! He’d been lounging on the couch, enjoying a good book, petting the Chairman and waiting for his tea to cool. He’d decided against anything alcoholic, still ashamed of the way he’d broken down in front of Alec the other night.

“Magnus, why don’t you talk to me? I can help carry the burden.” Alec wanted nothing more than to ease the weight on Magnus’ shoulders. “We’re in this together.”

“I’m not sure I can tell you,” Magnus admitted, thinking back to that day. 

“Can you try?” Shared pain was easier to carry, Alec firmly believed in that and he desperately wanted to be there for Magnus. “Was it about Azazel and what happened at the loft?” The way Magnus flinched told him all he needed to know. It was. He’d read the reports, but Magnus had yet to tell him personally. “Will you try?”

Magnus wasn’t good at declining his lover’s requests. Alec could easily wind him around his little finger. Fine, he’d try – for Alexander, but he couldn’t promise he’d follow through. “I was reading when it happened. The Chairman was on my lap and he suddenly got to his feet and started hissing. The next moment the doors blasted out of their hinges and a fire started.” Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and he wrapped his fingers around it. He needed the touch to ground him. 

“Go on, what happened next?” Getting Magnus to talk was no easy feat. His lover tended to bottle things up and making him share was always a challenge.

“The fire spread quickly. I had no idea what was happening at first, but then I smelled sulphur. A moment later, Azazel marched into the living room.” At that point, most of the loft had been on fire and he’d started to flee toward the bedroom since the fire hadn’t reached that room yet. “Azazel blocked my way out, there wasn’t much I could do.” He recalled raising his hands, trying to call upon his magic and his horror when he’d remembered he’d traded it away. That moment he ‘d realized how helpless he was and he’d fully expected to die. 

Azazel however had preferred to toy with him. “He taunted me, flung me across the room, kicked and scratched me. He was disappointed to find my cat eyes gone. I think he wanted them as trophies.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alec offered, gently rubbing his brow against his boyfriend’s. “I should have been there.” The fact that he’d failed to keep Magnus safe would haunt him till the day he died.

“Stop it,” Magnus admonished him, more sternly than he normally would, but he wasn’t going to let Alec go on another guilt trip. “You had no idea this was going to happen!”

“I should have insisted you stayed at the Institute instead. It never occurred to me that your wards might fail.”

“That was on me,” Magnus corrected his boyfriend. “I should have realized that and made sure either Catarina or Lorenzo maintained them.” But he hadn’t been thinking straight – too busy finding a way to deal with the fact that he was a mundane now. 

Catching Magnus’ voice growing increasingly weaker, Alec uncapped the bottle and offered Magnus some of the water. Magnus raised his cuffed hands and awkwardly supported the bottle. Alec in turn placed his hands beneath Magnus’, never letting go until his lover had finished. 

“Thanks.” That did feel better. Magnus lowered his hands into his lap and stared at the magic binding manacles. “Why did he do that? I don’t have any magic left for him to bind.”

“I don’t know, but we’ll get them off.” Asmodeus had said he’d remove them and Alec held onto that. “You’re not getting out of telling me the rest.”

“I know I’m not.” Magnus would rather not tell Alec, but his lover was tenacious and wouldn’t give until he’d heard the whole story. “I was already down when he slapped those on,” he said, once more looking at the cuffs. “I was still trying to comprehend what he’d done when he collared me. I know what this is,” he said, pointing clumsily at his neck. “It’s a slave collar. Greater Demons use them to bind their minions to them. But… I have no magic, so why…?”

“Maybe he had no reason? Maybe he just wanted to drive home that you lost your magic?” Alec knew Azazel was capable of doing such a thing. The Greater Demon was cruel and ruthless. “Asmodeus’ expression changed when he noticed them,” he shared with Magnus. “He was angry before that, but when he saw them…” He doubted he had to explain it to Magnus, who knew his father best.

“Maybe Azazel did it to humiliate my father - through me.” He recalled their dirty little wars from the short time he’d spent with his father in Edom. “Alexander, I’m tired.” His eyes started closing and he wasn’t sure how much strength he’d left. He’d told most of what had happened that day – the bits he remembered. 

“You did good,” Alec praised him. “If you want to go back to sleep, you can. I’m not leaving.” After making sure Magnus was comfortable, Alec covered them with the blankets. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised passionately.

//

In the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, Asmodeus watched them. He’d glamoured himself, making sure they didn’t notice his arrival. Once he’d realized Magnus was having a nightmare, he’d been inclined to intervene, but Lightwood had beaten him to it, quickly soothing Magnus and calming him down. Asmodeus had forced himself to listen to what had happened in the loft that faithful day and had painfully felt his own failure at protecting his son. In hindsight, he wondered what had possessed him to take Magnus’ magic away. He’d left his son wide up for attacks! Azazel going after his son was only the beginning. 

He’d tried to track down his brother, but Azazel had heavily warded himself and Asmodeus hadn’t managed to trap him. But he would, sooner or later. For now, he was going to concentrate on his son and render his past mistakes. Magnus would never trust him, not after taking away his son’s magic and trying to coerce Lightwood into ending their relationship. He didn’t delude himself into thinking he could restore their relationship, as it was a bridge he’d never built in the first place. Right from the start, he’d tried using Magnus to his own advantage, lying to him and manipulating his son. But he could ensure Magnus’ current and future safety. 

Moving closer to the bed, he realized the Nephilim was faking it. Lightwood was awake and guilt was written all over the boy’s face, but it wasn’t the Shadowhunter’s to carry. It was his. HE had done this to his son, not Lightwood. Come to think of it, the boy looked exhausted as well. With a wave of his hand, he put Alexander to sleep. 

After conjuring up a comfortable wingback, Asmodeus sat down and watched them sleep. Magnus was still too drained for him to resume healing his son. He had to be patient. Magnus needed a least two more hours of rest before he could even try to remove those cuffs and collar.

On the nightstand stood a tray holding the few personal belongings which had made it through Azazel’s attack. Magically, Asmodeus pulled the omamori closer until it rested in the palm of his hand. This charm carried some of Lightwood’s energy. The words – for love and protection – clung to the item and echoed in his mind. So the Nephilim wanted Magnus safe? He could work with that, especially now that his son was without any magic. Asmodeus took his time adding a complex protection spell to the omamori, knowing it would help in case of another unexpected attack. 

After putting the omamori in place again, he reached for the signature ring adorned with capitals M and B. Magnus was fond of that ring. Each time they’d interacted, his son had worn it. Like the omamori it was something Magnus always carried on his person. Asmodeus slipped it into onto his finger, realizing it was a perfect fit, which made him grin. Yes, this ring would do very nicely for what he had in mind. He’d return it later and make sure Magnus wore it. 

Getting comfortable, Asmodeus raised his legs, crossed them, and rested his feet on the side of the bed. Lightwood had wanted to guard Magnus’ sleep, but the Nephilim also needed to recharge, so Asmodeus decide to guard them both instead.

TBC


	5. “Your hands, son.”

Part 5

The sensation of being watched caused Magnus to wake up. He didn’t open his eyes straight away though. Whoever was watching him still thought he was asleep and he wanted to hold on to that advantage as long as he could. He didn’t need eyes to tell him that Alec was soundly asleep next to him. His boyfriend was protectively curled around him and occupied the side closest to the door. But Magnus didn’t think the threat originated from that direction. It was closer to him than to Alec. 

Opening his eyes at last, he wished he still had his magic as it would enable him to easily discern any intruders. Now he felt helpless and he hated that feeling. He probably should wake Alec and tell the Shadowhunter that he didn’t feel at ease, but one look told him that Alec was deeply asleep. The Nephilim looked exhausted and Magnus didn’t want to wake him yet; Alec needed all the sleep he could get.

“I know you’re watching me, whoever you are,” Magnus whispered, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out who was in the room with them, but he suspected he knew who it was. Even if he was helpless to deal with him in his current state. The air close to him shimmered and then revealed his guest. Magnus couldn’t say he was surprised to find Asmodeus watching him. 

“Come to gloat, have you?” Asmodeus looked relaxed, the way he had draped himself all over a wingback chair, with his feet propped up against the bed. Magnus pushed back in order to be closer to Alec; desperately trying to provide a barrier between his father and the man he loved. “You can’t have him!” He’d go down fighting; he’d promised himself that a long time ago.

“I don’t want him,” Asmodeus lazily remarked, using the tip of his cane to point at the Shadowhunter in bed with his son. “Now, is this any way to welcome your long, lost father, Magnus?”

Magnus fought for composure. His father might claim no interest in Alec, but he knew the truth. “You offered Alexander a deal. Are you here to collect?”

“Not yet.” Asmodeus observed his son closely. He should have expected Magnus to be hostile towards him, as his son worried about the Nephilim’s safety. “I trust you’re feeling better? A father’s tender, loving care goes a long way.” Magnus flinched and he wondered why, but then again, did he want to know? He’d been the worst father possible, he was aware of that. 

“I feel better,” Magnus reluctantly replied. “Thank you.” The truth was that he didn’t know how to handle Asmodeus. During the last few weeks so much had happened and he felt emotionally exhausted. Dealing with his father was something he simply wasn’t up to. 

“You’re still tired,” Asmodeus observed. “Haven’t you been resting?”

“I’ve slept, yes,” he confirmed, wondering why his father cared. “What’s going to happen now?” He should keep up his façade, should pretend he didn’t care and that he was fine, but he wasn’t. He felt lost – adrift. 

“Maybe we should get rid of those pesky little accessories?” Asmodeus pointed at the collar and cuffs. Seeing them on his son angered him and he wanted them gone. 

“I’d like that,” Magnus admitted in a tired voice. Turning his head toward Alec, he wondered why his Shadowhunter was still asleep. “Is this your doing?” 

“Your angel was exhausted, Magnus. I merely made sure he rested. Do you want me to wake him or do you want to carry on our conversation in private?” 

Magnus sighed and looked at his father again. “What do you want from him? What are you going to do to him? What kind of promise do you require from him? What favor does he owe you?” Was Asmodeus going to take away the one good thing that had ever happened to him? He couldn’t live without Alec. “I can’t lose him,” he said, echoing words which his lover had spoken to him only days ago. “I need him,” he added, especially now that he was a mundane.

“I’m not going to take him away from you,” Asmodeus said as he got to his feet. “I know you don’t believe me, but I won’t hurt him.”

“You’re right. I don’t believe you.”

Asmodeus wasn’t sure what hurt the most; Magnus’ tone or the words themselves. If he wanted his son’s trust, he had to earn it. It was a concept he was unfamiliar with. Asmodeus snapped his fingers, lifting the sleeping spell he had placed on Lightwood hours earlier. “By the way, I found this. I reckon it belongs to you?” 

Magnus had no idea what to expect, but suddenly finding the Chairman cuddled up against his side stunned him. “You’re alive, you survived!” He’d forgotten all about his pet and that realization made him feel guilty.

Alec, still in the process of waking up, wondered where he was. He didn’t register their voices at first, but hearing soft meows quickly alerted him. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Magnus, smiling radiantly in spite of the gashes running across his face, who was holding the Chairman like he was the most precious thing in his world. The sight warmed his heart, but then he realized he’d forgotten about the cat. He’d royally fucked up, so how was it possible the cat was here?

“Oh, do be careful, Chairman,” Magnus admonished the cat, who, delighted to see her owner, was trying to butt his head against Magnus’ chin. It broke Magnus’ heart to deny him, but his chin sported a particularly nasty laceration. 

“Here, let me.” Alec quickly came to the rescue and pulled the Chairman into his arms. The cat protested briefly, but then smooched him. “I missed you too,” he admitted. 

“How cute.”

Alec froze upon hearing Asmodeus’ voice that unexpectedly, but one second later his eyes already scanned the room in search of his seraph blade, inwardly cringing when he found it out of reach. He shouldn’t have let down his guard, especially knowing the Greater Demon would be back. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. He found it odd that his father turned up carrying gifts. How did Asmodeus know the Chairman was his pet? “Why did you bring him here? Where did you find him?” That second question intrigued him most.

“I found him at your loft, or what’s left of it. You do realize you can’t live there anymore? Even if you restore it and recreate your wards to keep him out, the place is contaminated.” 

His father had checked on his apartment? Why? Magnus didn’t understand any of it. “Why rescue him?” 

“The cat? Well, I like his eyes.” Asmodeus conveniently forgot to mention that the feline had pressed up against his leg, meowing pitifully. At first, he hadn’t known what to do about Magnus’ pet, but in the end, he’d picked him up and checked on him. The cat had rubbed his head against his chest and his paws had swatted at his face. Asmodeus had, as gracefully as possible, accepted his undignified fate. This feline meant something to his son, therefore he’d healed its injuries and had fed it, relieved to find that any meat would do. 

Alec placed the Chairman onto the floor and focused on the Greater Demon who utterly confused him. Recalling Asmodeus’ earlier remark, he said, “Magnus isn’t going back to the loft. He’ll stay with me at the Institute where he’s safe!” His lover’s look pointedly told him that it was something they had to discuss first and that he didn’t appreciate Alec making such decisions for him. Alec loved him for it; that spark was back. The fire in Magnus’ eyes was back. “If you want that,” he added quickly.

Magnus already regretted giving Alec that look. The bitter truth was that he didn’t have a place to stay at the moment – not a place that was safe, that would protect him from the likes of Azazel.

“We’ll discuss that later. I’m sure we’ll find a suitable solution.” Asmodeus already had something in mind. “Now, do you feel rested? I want to get those manacles off of you, but we’ll deal with that appalling collar first.” Just seeing it on Magnus reminded him why Azazel had done this. “Make no mistake. Azazel WILL pay for this.”

Magnus didn’t doubt his father’s words. Azazel would be looking over his shoulder for a very long time. “What do you want this time around? There’s always a price with you. And Alexander isn’t paying it.”

“No price,” Asmodeus reassured his son, though Magnus clearly didn’t believe him. “Now, let me deal with that collar first.” No son of him would ever again wear something like that! Asmodeus remained still, waiting for Magnus to make up his mind, as he refused to rush, or even worse, force his son into this.

The prospect of having the collar removed thrilled Magnus, but he reminded himself that he couldn’t trust his father. Asmodeus had a hidden agenda, he had to keep that mind. But that collar was heavy. It caused his neck to ache, his head to hurt and the skin beneath it was raw and wet with blood. He wanted it removed – desperately. In search of an answer, he looked at Alec. “What do you think I should do?”

“Let him remove it.” Alec wasn’t sure it was part of their deal. He had asked Asmodeus to heal Magnus, and as his boyfriend was no longer dying, the Prince of Hell could consider his obligations fulfilled. 

“Fine,” Magnus whispered, too tired to put up resistance. “Do it, I’ll pay your price later.”

“Well, at least I know whom you inherited your sense of drama from,” Asmodeus deadpanned, hoping to distract his son while weaving his spell in order to remove the collar. It sat tightly around his son’s neck and Azazel’s magic was fighting him. Asmodeus wasn’t having it though.

“What?” Magnus wondered if his father had really said that.

“He’s right,” Alec said, having caught on and helped Asmodeus distract Magnus. “You live for drama!”

“I don’t,” Magnus fiercely objected, only now sensing the throbbing magic emanating from the collar. 

“This might hurt,” Asmodeus offered apologetically when he broke Azazel’s hold on the collar.

Magnus felt like he was about to suffocate. For one terrible moment his air supply was cut off when the collar tightened, before it finally snapped open. Panting for breath, he stared at his father, who now held the collar in his hands, staring at it with disgust.

“Its mere presence offends me.” Asmodeus concentrated his magic and the collar burst into unholy flames, burning itself into nothingness. He was about to get started on the cuffs when he saw his son’s bleeding neck and throat.

Magnus wanted to check if the collar was truly gone, but the cuffs were in the way. “Is it gone?” he asked Alec, desperately needing to make sure. 

“It’s gone.” But that skin looked inflamed and extremely painful. Alec had no idea the collar had done that much damage.

“That won’t do.” Asmodeus wasn’t going to stand for Azazel marking his son in such a way. Acting without thinking it over first, he reached out and rested the palm of his hand against his son’s neck. 

Magnus never expected that gesture and his first instinct was to move away, but for some reason he couldn’t. He suspected it was his father’s doing, making sure he stayed in place.

Asmodeus was grateful that Magnus wasn’t complicating matters by struggling against him. He brushed the damaged skin with his fingertips and new, healthy skin tissue replaced the precious bleeding patches. Wasn’t it remarkable that a Prince of Hell like him had the power to heal? “I trust it no longer discomforts you?” Catching his son’s eyes was too easy. Normally Magnus avoided looking at him. Not this time though. 

Magnus had a hard time processing the things that were happening. His father was never gentle, so why was he now? He stared at Asmodeus, for one moment wishing his father was for real. For one moment he hoped his father sincerely loved him, but then he reminded himself he was merely deluding himself. Asmodeus wasn’t capable of love; his father had proven that to him in the past.

Alec watched them in silence. Like Magnus, he didn’t know what was happening, but unlike Magnus, he saw the genuine affection in Asmodeus’ eyes. He’d looked into cat eyes way too many times not to identify that emotion. Asmodeus did care!

The fact that Magnus had stopped fighting him encouraged Asmodeus and he sat down on the side of the bed, making sure not to invade his son’s personal space. “Now, may I?” He raised his hands and pointed at the manacles. He wanted all traces of Azazel’s attack removed. 

Magnus swallowed hard. He was confused; what did his father hope to achieve by acting in this way?

“Your hands, son.” Asmodeus inclined his head towards Magnus’ hands, indicating his son should place them within his.

Magnus wasn’t sure he could do that. When Asmodeus had removed the collar, it had taken him by surprise, but now his father was asking him to trust him, to put his hands in his. But Asmodeus had played him too many times in the past.

“Take your time,” Alec whispered, intervening now that Magnus had frozen up. “Do it in your own time.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and steadied him. “You want those cuffs gone, don’t you?”

Yes, he did, but to put his hands in his father’s? The mere thought made him panic. Magnus swallowed convulsively. This wasn’t happening. Asmodeus wasn’t going to play him for a fool this time!

“Magnus, so far I’ve been true to my word. I removed the curse, I did away with that degrading collar and now I want to get rid of those handcuffs. Trust me just a little. I won’t betray you. Not this time.”

Magnus desperately wanted to believe his father, but this was Asmodeus, who had screwed him over more times than he could count. How could his father ask for his trust?

“Magnus, you can do this. I have faith in you.” Alec wanted nothing more than Magnus to proceed, but he knew how hard this was on his lover. Asmodeus and Magnus had a long history, and thanks to the Greater Demon, a sordid one. “Please, Magnus.”

Asmodeus was grateful Alexander was helping. “Listen to your lover, Magnus, put your hands in mine.”

Magnus wondered if his father was working any magic on him, because a moment later, he complied and rested his hands in his father’s. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was setting himself up for so much heartache!

“Well done. I’m proud of you.” Asmodeus curled his fingers around his son’s and released his magic. A moment later, the manacles opened and fell onto the mattress. “You did well.” Asmodeus wondered about the expression in his son’s eyes. He had a hard time reading them. Those brown eyes wouldn’t do. He would restore his son’s birth right, but first… “You should rest.” Removing the collar and shackles hadn’t physically drained his son, but he suspected Magnus felt exhausted for different reasons. Surprised, he noticed he was still holding onto Magnus’ hands and hadn’t released them yet, an action which reminded him he should heal those bruised wrists too. 

Alec smiled when those bruises disappeared. Asmodeus had done more than he’d dare hope for. “Thank you,” he said when Magnus failed to react. He noticed the way Asmodeus briefly stroked Magnus’ wrists before finally letting go. He hoped he’d reached the right conclusion and that Asmodeus did care about Magnus. 

“You should rest,” Asmodeus told Magnus, who was still staring at him in utter bewilderment. Alexander helped Magnus recline against some pillows and then covered him with a blanket. Asmodeus approved, which reminded him… “Lightwood, I intend to collect on that promise you owe me – now.” He hated the way Magnus flinched and suddenly came alive.

“No,” Magnus stated and shook his head. “You’re not doing this to him! Leave him out of it. This is about me. It has always been about me. Tell me what you want. Do you want me at your side in Edom? I’ll come, as long as you release Alexander from his contract!”

“Magnus, don’t do this!” Alec tried to calm his boyfriend. “I accepted his terms and I won’t back out. Let him do his worst, we’ll find a way – together. I just need to know you’re safe!” 

“Drama does run in the family.” Asmodeus hoped his teasing would snap them out of their argument. “Stop sacrificing yourself for each other. Now, Lightwood, I expect you to honor the vow you’re about make. My magic will tell me should you betray me.” Hum, maybe he shouldn’t have added that last bit, as it definitely upset his son. “Don’t,” he said, raising a hand and putting a stop to it before Magnus could start again. 

“Magnus, I’m doing this.” Alec drew in a deep breath, twined his fingers with Magnus’, and faced the Prince of Hell. “Tell me what you want.”

“Alexander, no…” But Magnus lacked the strength to protest again; he was utterly exhausted.

Smirking smugly, Asmodeus looked Lightwood in the eyes. The Nephilim would honor his vow, he was certain of it. “I want you to repeat after me.”

“I’ll do it, just get it on.” Alec wanted this over and done with so he could properly care for his boyfriend. He’d deal with the consequences of his vow later – hopefully there would be a later!

“Father, please, don’t do this!” Magnus wasn’t beyond begging. 

Asmodeus ignored his son’s plea and looked the Shadowhunter in the eyes. “I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” which was way too much of a mouthful, as far as Asmodeus was concerned, “vow to always stand at Magnus Bane’s side. I’ll protect and defend him as long as he shall live.” That sounded all right, didn’t it? He’d come up with it just now. Maybe it showed that he had little to no experience with these kind of vows, but he didn’t care. The vow was only a means to an end. 

Alec was about to mindlessly repeat after the Greater Demon to get it over with, when he suddenly fully registered what Asmodeus had actually said. ”What?” That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He’d expected Asmodeus to claim his loyalty, to make him betray his fellow Shadowhunters or even worse.. 

“That isn’t a complicated vow, is it?” Asmodeus grinned diabolically, enjoying himself. “Surely you remember the words? I’ll even allow you to phrase your loyalty differently, if you prefer.” He loved seeing the expression on Alexander’s face. He’d managed to completely surprise the Shadowhunter, how devilishly delightful! He’d really outdone himself this time. “Cat got your tongue?” he teased, staring at the Nephilim.

“You can’t be serious,” Alec started, when he’d recovered from his initial shock. “Is this a game to you?” 

“You agreed to my terms. Now, proceed with the vow. And make it sound nice,” Asmodeus decreed, his gaze moving away from Lightwood and toward his son. The look on Magnus’ face was impossible to describe.

Magnus was about give up. He had no idea what game his father was playing and he lacked the energy to find out. The vow had to be a trick. He’d even have let Alexander continue if there was nothing more to it, but his father was a Prince of Hell and manipulation was something he excelled in. “Alec, you can’t.”

“Oh, I can!” Alec was fed up with the whole situation. Asmodeus had said he could change some words and he didn’t have to think about it for long. “I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, vow to love and stand by Magnus Bane for as long as he shall live. He has my bow, my blade, and for as long as he wants it, my heart. I’ll defend him to my dying breath. I won’t let any harm come to him. I’ll protect him until the day I die!” 

Asmodeus closely examined the way Lightwood had worded his vow and decided he could work with it. “It’s acceptable.”

Magnus sucked in his breath in surprise, feeling his father’s magic reach for Alec and accept the vow. Part of the contract had been fulfilled. “I don’t understand,” he admitted helplessly.

Alec had seldom felt this proud. Saying those words had made him feel good. He’d wanted to say them for a long time, but the moment had never been right. He’d wanted to say them when he’d been ready to propose to Magnus, but saying them now was even better. “I love you,” he stated, as he pulled Magnus against him. “Now and forever.” Caught up in his feelings, Alec forgot about Asmodeus’ presence and kissed Magnus passionately, even slipping him some tongue, though he probably shouldn’t, but he didn’t care. They were safe and Magnus on his way to recovery. He wanted this –no, he needed this!

Alec’s passion fueled his own and Magnus kissed him back, wondering what had possessed his father to extract such a vow from his boyfriend. Alec would have said those words anyway. Asmodeus hadn’t needed to coerce his Shadowhunter into it!

Asmodeus, content for now, reclined in his wingback chair. He probably shouldn’t watch them kiss, but he felt proud for accomplishing this. Something abruptly landed in his lap and started purring. “Well, what’s this? Are you deserting your master?”

Chairman Meow stretched and then curled up. If only the man would start petting him, oh, and rub behind his ears, please. 

Asmodeus looked at the cat, which pushed demandingly against his right hand and then resigned himself to his fate. “Just this once,” he announced firmly, running his fingers through the cat’s fur, causing him to purr loudly. 

That purring pulled Magnus from his entranced state. He smiled happily at Alec before resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Surprised, he noticed his lap was empty, but he could hear the Chairman purring! Seeing his feline companion cuddled up to his father was the last thing he expected to see. “I must be dreaming,” he whispered into Alec’s ear.

Alec raised his head to check on the source of Magnus’ confusion. Seeing a Greater Demon rub behind the Chairman’s ears caught him by surprise too. “The Chairman actually deserted you. You’re not dreaming,” he corrected his lover. Like Magnus, he had a hard time believing a Prince of Hell was enjoying cuddling their pet. 

Magnus closed his eyes. He was tired, emotionally drained, and part of his body still hurt. His father had started healing him, but he wasn’t there yet. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I can’t keep my eyes open much longer.”

“Then go to sleep. I’m watching over you. I’ll keep you safe.” Alec grinned. “I promise.”

“Don’t be a wise ass,” Magnus managed before finally drifting off, hoping there wouldn’t be any nightmares this time.

TBC


	6. “Eight AM, Sunday."

Part 6

Alec had no idea what time of day it was when he woke up next. He yawned, stretched a little, but grew still again when he became aware of Magnus resting in his arms. He didn’t want to accidentally wake his boyfriend. Opening his eyes and looking about told him that either Asmodeus had temporarily left or had glamoured himself invisible. The wingback was empty, except for the Chairman, who was peacefully asleep on it. 

“You need a shower, you stink!”

Alec chuckled softly. Trust his parabatai to be brutally honest with him. “It’s nice to see you too, Jace.” 

Jace, who’d been leaning against the doorway, soundlessly made his way over to the bed, while whispering, “Magnus looks better. I’m glad to see the collar and shackles gone.” He wondered what the wingback was doing in the sick room, but since the cat was occupying it, he didn’t go near it. He didn’t exactly get along with Magnus’ pet. 

“Yeah, he’s doing good.” Alec smiled happily. Magnus had been at death’s door not so long ago. “What time, or even better, day is it?”

“Eight AM, Sunday,” Jace informed him. “The two of you slept for twelve hours straight.”

“Twelve hours?” Apparently they’d both needed it. Jace was right though; he did smell. He desperately needed to shower and slip into clean clothes. But he couldn’t possibly leave Magnus alone.

Jace caught Alec looking at the bathroom and then back at Magnus. “You’re so easy to read,” he teased. “Go ahead and clean up. I’ll stay with your boyfriend. He’s safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Alec whispered, knowing Magnus was in the best hands with Jace. While disentangling himself from his boyfriend, he caught Jace’s puzzled look. “What is it?”

“What happened last night? There was one moment when you… You were so happy, so fucking proud. I never felt anything like that through our bond.” Jace moved closer to the bed, wondering about Alec’s blush. “What?”

“I made a vow,” Alec admitted while rolling Magnus onto the mattress and quickly covering him with the blankets. 

Jace arched an eyebrow. “Asmodeus demanded a promise and a favor. So what’s the vow about?” He didn’t think it was something bad; Alec wouldn’t have been so damn ecstatic if it was.

“I promised to always love and protect Magnus,” Alec fondly recalled those words. “I never expected Asmodeus to demand such a thing.”

Jace shrugged. The only Greater Demon he’d ever really known was Lilith and he hated her. Maybe Asmodeus wasn’t that bad after all? “I’m curious about the favor.”

“So am I.” Alec had no idea what to expect – not anymore. “Keep a close eye on him and call me if something’s wrong.” 

“I promise.” Jace grinned wickedly. “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

“Just shut up.” Alec glared at his parabatai. “Don’t make me regret leaving Magnus in your care!”

“You know me!” Jace complained. His parabatai should know he’d keep his word and look after Magnus.

“That’s exactly why I’m worried!” Alec chuckled at his parabatai, picked up the clean outfit where Jace had left it for him, and headed into the bathroom. 

Jace wasn’t worried. How hard could it be, babysitting Magnus?

//

“You didn’t actually prepare it, did you?” Jace searched Isabelle’s expression. “I don’t want to give Magnus food poisoning. Alec will have my head if I do!”

“Relax,” Isabelle told him as she pushed the breakfast tray into his hands. “I merely collected it from the kitchen.” She walked over to the bed and smiled at Magnus, who still slept even though they were talking right in front of him. “His readings remain stable,” she concluded after checking the monitors and studying the results for a while. “If he continues to improve he can leave the infirmary shortly.”

Jace snorted. “And move where? To Alec’s room? Have you seen it? It’s a mess… and tiny… and his bed is too small.” Jace placed the tray onto the nightstand. “I prefer having them at the infirmary. They’re easier to guard here.”

Isabelle gave him a fond smile. Jace had a heart of gold, she’d always known that, and since Clary and he were together, he was more comfortably actually showing it. “I’ll be back later. Someone has to run this Institute!”

Jace laughed and watched her go. Alec was still in the bathroom and so it was up to him to look after Magnus. He’d told Alec he’d do so, but it was one thing to say it and another to actually follow up on it. Caring for Clary, Izzy, and Alec was easy. Magnus however was relatively new to him and letting down his guard something he had to work on. Well, there was no better time than now. While pouring coffee, Jace also kept an eye on Magnus, hoping the smell would wake him up. After all, Magnus loved coffee. 

Magnus stirred, but wasn’t sure why. He opened his eyes and flinched at finding his face still hurt. He raised his right hand and was suddenly aware of the fact that he could actually move it again. The manacles were gone. Having to make sure the collar was gone too, he checked his neck, only finding smooth skin there. It was true then. Last night had really happened. His father had removed the offending items and had started healing him, just as Asmodeus had promised. 

Promised… That word brought back another memory. Asmodeus collecting on that promise and Alec finding out what it entailed. He’d never expected his father to make that particular move. Alec had enthusiastically vowed to always love and protect him and Magnus wasn’t sure how he felt about that. What if Alec’s feelings for him changed over time and the Shadowhunter ended up regretting it?

“Here, have some coffee and stop over thinking. I know that look only too well.” Jace sat down on the side of the bed. “I see it each time I look in a mirror.” 

Jace’s presence caught Magnus off guard. He hadn’t been aware the blond was around. Come to think of it, where was Alec? Did he already regret his vow? He looked up and cringed at seeing Jace’s bright expression. “It’s too fucking early for this,” he complained and thankfully accepted the mug Jace offered him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, upon sipping, realizing Jace had fixed his coffee the way he liked it. “How did you know?”

“Hey, I lived at your place, remember? And I’ve got an excellent memory.” Jace added a wink. “By the way, did I ever thank you for taking me in? And I AM sorry. I know I’m a terrible roommate.” He’d killed the mood a couple of times, seeing their mounting frustration each time he crashed in on them when they were kissing. “I do appreciate you taking me in back then.” 

What was going on here? Jace acted odd and Magnus sipped from his coffee in order to buy himself some time. He had to figure out Jace’s game plan!

Now that Magnus remained uncharacteristically quiet, Jace went ahead. Alec and Magnus were in it for the long haul and it was time he made an effort to get to know the warlock better. They got along, but he’d never tried to build a friendship, although he knew he should have. “I didn’t always have a roof over my head,” he said, hoping it was the right thing. “Not until the Lightwoods took me in. So I do appreciate you giving me a temporary home.”

Magnus felt like he’d woken up to an alternate universe. He hadn’t seen this side of the young Herondale before. “You’re welcome,” he whispered eventually. 

“Here, you need to eat.” Jace placed a plate filled with toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit salad next to Magnus. “I wasn’t sure what you preferred so it’s a bit of everything.”

Finally catching on, Magnus smiled and ignored the stinging sensation the gashes caused. Those claw marks would heal in time and make up did wonders. “I appreciate it,” he said, echoing Jace’s previous words. He liked seeing this particular side to the blond. 

“Are you still angry with Alec for summoning your dad?” Jace really wanted to know. He’d been there when they’d argued about summoning Asmodeus and then Alec had gone ahead and did it anyway. Truth be told, he got why Alec did it. If Clary had been dying, he too would have tried everything within his power to save her, including contacting a Greater Demon.

“No, I’m not.” Magnus hadn’t realized it until he’d spoken the words. “I still don’t approve, but I understand why he did it.”

“Eat,” Jace said encouragingly, looking at the food on Magnus’ plate.

Sighing in frustration, Magnus picked up his fork and started on the scrambled eggs. Sitting here with Jace was unusual, but surprisingly comfortable. 

“How has your dad been behaving so far? Did he pull any stunts yet?” Jace couldn’t deny feeling worried and even a bit protective. Some of it might be because of Alec’s emotions resonating through the bond, but there was more to it. He genuinely liked Magnus.

“So far he’s been true to his word,” Magnus realized, quite surprised. “He even got the Chairman from the loft and brought him along.”

“Ah, we forgot the fur ball?” Jace hadn’t done so on purpose. There had been too much going on and they’d focused on Magnus. 

“You don’t like him,” Magnus reminded him and pointed his fork at the blond.

“I pretend to dislike him. There’s a difference,” Jace corrected Magnus. Being honest felt uncomfortable, but he was determined to make an effort. “Do you expect your dad to turn on you down the line?”

Magnus sipped from his coffee. Did they really have to do this so early in the morning? “I do,” he confirmed. “Asmodeus has his own agenda. I don’t know yet what it’s about, but he WILL turn on me. He always does. This isn’t any different.”

Jace shrugged helplessly. “I know what it’s like to have a father you can’t trust.” Continuing probably wasn’t wise, but he seldom talked about this, and maybe Magnus understood where he was coming from. “Valentine played me for years. He made me believe I was his son. Finding out the truth… It was a relief, but at the same time also a loss. It’s hard to explain,” he quickly added, realizing he might have over shared as Magnus and he weren’t that close.

Magnus put down his fork and focused on Jace. Talking about this had to be hard on him. “Valentine was a master manipulator.” Much like Asmodeus, but he left that out, since this was about Jace and not him. “Don’t feel guilty for what he did to you. That’s all on Valentine. And Jace, I do believe you came out of it stronger.”

“Thanks,” Jace whispered, trying hard not to blush. He didn’t blush –he just didn’t! It was time to change the subject. “So what’s going to happen next? I do hope you’re staying at the infirmary. It’s easier to guard you down here. I’d hate having to run after you through the Institute.”

“Keeping me safe isn’t your responsibility.” He already had one guardian and that was more than enough, but he appreciated Jace’s concern.

“Alec’s my parabatai and you’re his boyfriend.” And probably his future brother in law, if Alec ever got around to asking Magnus. ”You’re family. Family matters.” He knew how precious family was and he’d do anything to keep his loved ones safe.

“Thank you.” Magnus hadn’t expected such commitment. The shower stopped running and he knew Alec would be back soon. Then his Shadowhunter would start hovering again. 

//

“Why can’t I take a shower?” Magnus felt rebellious now that his health was improving. 

Alec shook his head disapprovingly. “Because you’re not one hundred percent yet.” He turned toward one of the monitoring screens and started reading, though he’d long memorized the information on it. “Three bruised ribs, one sprained ankle. You took several blows to the head. You must be running a headache and that means you’re likely to get dizzy once you’re on your feet.” 

Exasperated Magnus glared at his lover. “I’m fine!” 

“You’re not. Not yet. You’re getting there, I’m aware of that, but I won’t take risks. I don’t want you to slip in the shower and add more injuries to the list.” Alec considered the matter, trying to come up with an acceptable alternative. “How about I give you a sponge bath?”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “A sponge bath? I’m no invalid!” If he’d been thinking straight he might have come up with several ways to seduce Alec during said sponge bath, but his indignation won. 

“I do need to clean those gashes,” Alec muttered thoughtfully. He should have done that before they fell asleep, but he’d been exhausted. However, the shower had refreshed him and his energy was back. 

Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Alec THE look, something he seldom did, but the mere suggestion of a sponge bath had deeply offended him. 

Alec couldn’t stop himself; he chuckled. “Your father’s right. Drama does run in the family.” He wished he could take back those words the moment he’d uttered them. Asmodeus was a touchy subject and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Magnus’ feelings.

Alec mentioning his father forced Magnus to calm down. He’d momentarily forgotten about him. “Do you think he’ll be back?” Or was this it? He doubted it though. Asmodeus wouldn’t let them off so easily.

Alec released a relieved sigh. Thankfully his remark hadn’t offended his boyfriend. He sat down on the side of the bed and gathered Magnus’ hands in his, so damn happy the cuffs were gone. He’d hated seeing them on his boyfriend. He still owed Asmodeus his favor, so yes, he expected the Prince of Hell to return. “He’ll be back,” he said eventually, gently stroking Magnus’ fingers and then moving on to the inside of his wrists. Asmodeus had also healed the bruises the manacles had left behind. “You know him best. What do you think will happen next?”

“I really don’t know,” Magnus admitted, turning Alec’s hands about and twining their fingers. Asmodeus’ voice still echoed in his mind. –I’m not known for being gentle, but for you, I’ll try. – Hearing it had undone him. “He’s definitely acting out of character. Helping me in ways he doesn’t have to and then there’s that vow…” Alec taking that oath made no sense.

“I plan to be at your side until the day you die,” Alec repeated. “I might not have spoken the words as such before, but I made myself that promise some time ago,” when he’d prepared to propose to Magnus. His lover remained quiet and the expression in those brown eyes told Alec Magnus’ thoughts were drifting. “I’ll look after those wounds and then we’ll see about that shower, all right?” He wanted to cheer up his boyfriend.

“I told you to make sure he doesn’t leave the bed, which means no trips to the bathroom – yet.”

Magnus should have expected his father to turn up again, but seeing Asmodeus standing at the foot end of his bed that unexpectedly still shook him. How long had Asmodeus already been in the room with them? Without his magic, he couldn’t tell. “Father,” he whispered, reluctantly acknowledging Asmodeus’ presence. “I wasn’t sure you’d be back.”

“My work here isn’t done yet.” Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at the cat, which had woken up and jumped to the floor, making his way over to him. “What’s up with your pet, Magnus?” Why was that feline rubbing against his leg?

“The Chairman likes you.” Magnus hadn’t fully realized that until now. The cat was a fairly good judge of character; Magnus had once decided that he’d only ever date someone his cat liked. So how had Asmodeus passed the test?

“Well, he’s a nuisance.” 

Asmodeus waved his hand and Magnus sucked in his breath. His father wasn’t going to kill his pet, was he? The Chairman appearing in his lap made him relax – slightly. Apparently his father had had pity on the poor cat. “Hello there,” he whispered, petting the Chairman, who promptly started purring contently. 

Alec kept quiet, sticking to his role as observer and, if necessary, silently supporting his boyfriend. He didn’t have much of a past with the Prince of Hell and was, more than Magnus, inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. Asmodeus might be a Greater Demon, but he was also Magnus’ father.

Asmodeus cocked his head, studying his son’s disfigured face. “Those must hurt,” he hinted, pointing at the infected scratch marks.

“They do, but I can manage,” Magnus said dismissively and preferred to concentrate on the Chairman for now. His father’s behavior made no sense and utterly confused him. 

“Allow me?” Asmodeus failed to make eye contact, much to his frustration. Magnus was fighting him – for the first time. His son finally felt stronger – good.

“You don’t have to.” Magnus didn’t want to be further indebted to his father. There had to be a price, there always was.

“But I want to,” Asmodeus stated in a firm tone, wondering how Magnus would react to that.

Magnus sighed and raised his head, finally looking at his father. Asmodeus looked the way he always did, perfectly groomed and carrying himself with dignity. “Why?”

“Because I care about you. You’re my son.” Asmodeus wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say. Magnus had surprised him and caught him off guard.

“You never cared before,” Magnus reminded him. Alec moved closer and gently rubbed his back. The gesture comforted him, but he remained on edge.

“I do now.” Asmodeus kept his distance. This was Magnus’ decision to make and he’d respect the outcome, whether he liked it or not.

“I don’t believe you.” A part of Magnus wanted to believe however. As a child he’d yearned for his father’s love, but Asmodeus’ affection had always come at a high price.

“I know you don’t. I don’t expect you to believe me. But I do hope you’ll allow me do this. I want to see you whole again.” Maybe he was sharing too much. He might be, but he’d never done this before. He’d never tried to build a relationship with his son. 

“Magnus, I think you should let him.” Alec had managed to convince Magnus before and wanted to try again. His instincts told him that Asmodeus’ offer was honest, but he refused to pressure his lover. 

“I shouldn’t,” Magnus sighed, resigning himself to his current situation. “Just do it,” he told Asmodeus, closing his eyes and waiting for whatever happened next. He fully expected Asmodeus to tell him healing came at a price, but a moment later, his father’s fingertips softly danced against his skin, which tightened before it healed. Opening his eyes, he stared at his father, who was smiling at him. Magnus trembled; his eyes were playing tricks on him. His father wasn’t capable of such affection and had to be playing him!

“Done,” Asmodeus announced contented. “Your handsome looks are restored.” Healing those injuries had been harder than he’d thought. Azazel had scratched Magnus for a reason, taking away his ability to heal. Without him stepping in and healing his son, those wounds would have remained infected and bleeding. Azazel had really tried doing as much damage as possible. “Now how about those bruised ribs and sprained ankle? Your angel might actually let you take that shower if I heal them.”

“You don’t play fair,” Magnus complained, but at the same time, he touched his face; his fingers assuring him the skin was whole again. 

“I AM a Prince of Hell,” Asmodeus quipped, rather amused. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear. Asmodeus was offering to heal him and he wanted Magnus to accept while the offer lasted.

“You two are teaming up against me!” It was the last thing Magnus had expected to happen. 

“We want was it best for you.” Alec pulled Magnus closer against him. “Seeing you like this hurts me in turn.”

“Oh, you’re a quick study.” Lightwood’s attempt at influencing his son was something Asmodeus appreciated. Maybe the Shadowhunter was smarter than he looked like?

His father praising his boyfriend sounded so wrong, but Magnus gave in and nodded. “Fine, do your thing.”

Asmodeus bowed slightly, giving his son a fond grin. “As you wish.”

His father’s magic suddenly moved through him and Magnus’ heart ached at the familiar feeling of it running through this veins once more, even if it was only temporary. He’d missed that feeling and fought back the tears that threatened to surface. He wasn’t going to cry – not in front of his father, who’d taken away his magic in the first place!

His son welcoming his magic took Asmodeus aback. He needed a moment to identify the reason for it, and he only managed after gently probing his son’s thoughts. Oh, that was why. Magnus missed his magic. The fact that his boy was chocking back sobs increased his guilt, but he told himself to go slowly. Magnus had been through a lot. 

Alec noticed the bruises on Magnus’ arms disappearing, which told him Asmodeus had stuck to his end of their bargain. The Prince of Hell had fulfilled his obligations. Magnus was whole once more.

“I suggest you rest for now. Your body has been through an ordeal and sleep helps. You can shower later,” Asmodeus remarked as he moved away from Magnus. His son’s sorrow was something he’d never noticed, or even more so, experienced, before. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing he was responsible for it.   
“I’ll look after him.” Alec planned on closely watching Magnus’ every move. 

“I know you will,” Asmodeus muttered, recalling Alec’s passion and devotion when he’d delivered his oath. “In the meantime, you should reconsider your living arrangements. You can’t go back to the loft, Magnus. Azazel contaminated it. Even if I purged and renovated the place, it would always be accessible to him. I’d rather not see you live at the Institute either,” he continued, eager to distract him. “Rey’s wards are inferior and you’re not safe here.”

“And what do you suggest then?” Now that Magnus seemed speechless, Alec stepped in. This was something he was good at; running security, planning ahead.

“Let me have a look around,” Asmodeus hinted. He already had some ideas. “I refuse to leave you open to attack. Azazel needs to know you’re off limits.” 

“Sure, go ahead.” Alec ignored the alarmed look his boyfriend gave him. He hadn’t told Asmodeus they’d accept!

“I will.” Asmodeus lazily raised a hand and a portal formed. “In the meantime, don’t leave the Institute, Magnus. Let Lightwood pamper you.” He stepped through the portal; they had plenty to discuss.

TBC


	7. Nothing better to put you to sleep than an orgasm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for all the lovely comments, I really appreciate them! They're the first thing I check in the morning.  
> Secondly, I'm not a native speaker of English and without a beta reader, so that probably explains some mistakes!  
> Thirdly, it's been years since I wrote any smut, so please be gentle. Comparing today's smut from when I started out in the eighties, there's a huge difference in they way writers write smut these days!  
> And last but not least, Asmodeus is being difficult. Apparently flirting runs in the family and he's hitting on Jace. The worst thing is, they do have chemistry and I doing my best to abort Asmodeus' mission.... 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this part too :)

Part 7

His portal couldn’t take him all the way. Paying a visiting to Duduael was something Asmodeus could do without, but Azazel had forced his hand by going after Magnus. Destroying Azazel, another Prince of Hell, was impossible, but he planned to severely wound him. Azazel would then spend centuries licking his wounds in the Void, rebuilding his strength. But first, he had to figure out how to accomplish that.

Looking about, he was reminded of the fact that he definitely preferred Edom to Duduael, and being honest, after spending time on Earth he liked Brooklyn even better. He gathered his powers around him and they cloaked him in a protective shell. Azazel was bound to the rocks of Duduael, but that didn’t stop the Greater Demon from meddling in Magnus’ life. That had to stop. 

Asmodeus clearly sensed Azazel’s presence. He’d learned a long time ago to never underestimate an enemy, and he didn’t plan to start now. “Azazel,” he called out on more planes than the one he was currently walking. “Show yourself.”

The sizzling hot air in front of him trembled, but then revealed an increasingly sharper growing shape: Azazel. It was just an illusion, but extremely lifelike. ”You haven’t changed much,” Asmodeus declared, glaring at his fallen brother with contempt. 

Azazel ran a hand through his auburn hair. His ageless face, cold and inhuman, was impossible to read. “Asmodeus, brother…”

Asmodeus huffed. Brother, how did Azazel call him that? Azazel’s eyes, pitted and small, burned with unholy flame, and seeing them reminded him to be careful. Azazel had a number of tricks up his sleeve, just like him. Asmodeus’ gaze traveled lower and came to rest on Azazel’s nails, which resembled claws, tipped with sharp needles of iron. They’d caused those marks on his son’s face. “I’m surprised you decided to show yourself.”

Azazel shrugged. “Why would I hide? Because of what I did to your spawn? Please, that stupid warlock… Oh wait! He isn’t one anymore, because daddy dearest took away his magic!” He mockingly clapped his hands, ignoring the metallic sounds his nails produced. “By the way, thank you for making it so easy for me! I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to show your brat his place for a very long time!”

Enraged, Asmodeus glared at Azazel, who was doing his best to provoke him. He couldn’t afford to lose control now. If he did, Azazel would move in for the kill. And the bitter truth was that Azazel was right. He only had himself to blame for what had happened to Magnus. “This ends now,” he told Azazel. “Magnus is off limits to you.”

“And how are you going to make me? I’m not yours to command, brother! I only answer to Sammael himself.”

Just like he did. They had reached a stall mate. They were equals and he couldn’t destroy Azazel even if he wanted, merely temporarily incapacitate him. If he wanted to hurt Azazel he had to be cunning. A detour was required, though he’d have preferred to take care of the matter now. “I’m warning you, Azazel.”

“I hear your warning, but I won’t heed it. I WILL end your son, Asmodeus. Since I can’t end you, Bane must die instead. Imagine my disappointment when I found out he no longer has your mark! Your legacy! I’d looked forward to taking his eyes. Did he disappoint you? Did he rebel? What did that boy do for you to take away his very birthright, brother?”

Asmodeus’ rage simmered beneath the surface, a boiling red mass of fury, but he controlled it. He would avenge Magnus, but not here, not now, and not like this. Taking down Azazel would take time and finesse, but he’d find a way. “Don’t call me that,” he hissed. “I’m not your brother. Not anymore. Not after what you did to my son!”

Azazel’s face gave away nothing. “I’ll never understand your need to sire offspring. Why would you ever lay with a mundane? How did you pick the female, Asmodeus? Did you rape Bane’s mother?” The only thing that gave away his mirth was his rattling laughter. 

This time Asmodeus did lose his composure and he lashed out at the despicable creature standing opposite him. A wave of raw, unholy magic left his hands and slammed into the rocks beneath Azazel’s feet. 

“Careful, brother. I rule this dimension and I’m strong here. Don’t challenge me – I might answer.”

“This isn’t over.” No, their war had just started. But Asmodeus realized a frontal attack wouldn’t work. No, he had to be patient. Had to move certain pieces into place like overseeing a game a chess. Azazel was going down; he just didn’t know it yet.

//

Asmodeus was tempted to check on his son, but decided against it. He carried a lot of rage with him and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt his boy. Instead of heading to the Institute, he stepped into the remains of Magnus’ burned loft, where the stench that normally surrounded Azazel still lingered. Magnus returning here was out of the question. Thankfully he already had a suitable place in mind, heavily warded, and even Azazel wouldn’t get in.

Searching room for room, he retrieved small items which had survived the assault. Azazel’s hellish fire had destroyed most of Magnus’ belongings, but not everything. A book here, a pen there, a mug, clothes and even a number of necklaces were just a few examples of the objects he managed to salvage. A flick of his wrist sent them to the place he hoped Magnus would eventually agree to move into.

A final look told him that there was nothing left for him here. Only dust and ash.

//

“Alexander, I slept for twelve hours! It’s ten in the morning and I just finished breakfast. How can you expect me to go back to sleep?”

Magnus’ nagging brought a smile to Alec’s face for it meant his boyfriend truly felt better. Since he enjoyed their bantering, he happily played along. “I recall many mornings when you refused to get up at such an unholy hour and it was eleven AM back then!” He’d claimed the wingback, much to Magnus’ disapproval and was working on the reports Isabelle had brought in earlier. Thankfully there were no major threats. 

“Alexander, I’m talking to you!” Magnus narrowed his eyes. Two could play this game. Slowly, testing Alec’s focus, he pushed back the blankets. Alec looked up admonishingly, but remained quiet. Hum, more was required. Magnus raised his legs, shifted to the side of the bed, and placed his feet on the floor, which was cold, very cold. That action did cause Alec to react.

“Don’t even think about it.” Alec pointed his pen at his boyfriend’s feet. “Put them back where they belong.”

Fed up with Alec’s behavior, Magnus ignored the warning and carefully pushed himself upright. He had to admit to feeling a bit dizzy after being confined to bed for days.

“What did I tell you?” Sighing in defeat, Alec walked over to his lover. “Why can’t you just rest? Why do you have to push yourself like this?”

“Alexander, I’m fine. Isabelle’s readings confirm that.” Isabelle had checked on him earlier and had declared him fit, much to Alec’s displeasure. “You can’t keep me in bed forever.”

“What if I want to?” Alec stared at Magnus’ lips: they called to him, promising him sweet kisses. It had been days since they’d kissed, or even worse, touched, made out. Magnus was made to be loved and he wanted to show him just how much. “I love you,” he whispered, and to his eternal shame, he succumbed to the lure of those tempting lips, kissing Magnus in a moment of lust.

Bemused, Magnus leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. Trust Alec to turn this into something else. They’d been arguing and the Shadowhunter had been losing. Alec had resorted to unfair tactics by kissing him and declaring he loved him. “I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, unable to stop himself. Alec knew him too well. 

Alec didn’t usually play dirty, but this time, it might serve him well. He wanted Magnus back in bed and knew how to accomplish that. Slipping one hand beneath the medical gown Magnus wore, he rubbed his lover’s back, before allowing it to stray lower. 

Alec’s passion was addictive and Magnus could never stop himself reacting to it. Feeling Alec’s hand on his buttock, and squeezing it, caused him to moan. Alec’s smug smile told him he was being manipulated, but at that moment Magnus truly didn’t care. He’d missed Alec touching him, kissing him, making him feel loved and cherished. He wanted that.

Alec managed to move Magnus back onto the bed. Now that he’d accomplished one mission, he set off to successfully complete the next. “I missed you,” he whimpered, running his tongue down Magnus’ throat, occasionally kissing, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there. “I missed this, you coming undone beneath my hands.”

Magnus pulled Alec on top of him and kissed him, before pushing his hands beneath the black sweater. “Alexander…” No one had ever made him lose control the way Alec did. 

Alec continued his kisses, while slipping the medical gown out of his way, and demonstratively dropping it onto the floor. “You’re not wearing underwear,” he noticed quite surprised, but he quickly adapted. 

“Alexander, you on the other hand, wear too many clothes.” Magnus wanted to undress his lover in turn, but frowned when Alec caught his wrists and stopped him. 

“Let me,” Alec pleaded. “Let me touch you, feel you… give you pleasure.” Although he loved making out, he did have an ulterior motive. Magnus would have his hide if his lover ever found out though. 

“You don’t have to.” Magnus buried his fingers in Alec’s hair and pulled him close enough to claim those luscious lips again. Alec had been a great kisser right from the start and in time he’d also grown confident in bed, a combination which never failed to excite Magnus. “What are you up to, Shadowhunter?” He got his answer a moment later when Alec’s mouth deserted his and traveled lower, down his chest and onto… 

Magnus bucked and Alec let him, all the while kissing his way down to his lover’s cock, which was already standing at attention, hard and waiting for him. “I love you,” he whispered, before running his tongue up Magnus’ length to focus on the tip.

“Fuck,” escaped Magnus, who’d never expected that particular move when they’d started making out. Alexander Lightwood wanted to blow him right here in the Institute? What if someone walked in on them? Come to think of it, why did he care? Those soft lips closed around his cock, gently sucking and quickly sending him into ecstasy. 

Alec looked up and caught Magnus’ tongue licking his bottom lip. It reminded him that he desperately wanted to return to kissing those lips, but he had a job to finish first. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he stroked languidly, taking his time to get Magnus to the edge. Pert nipples proved too much of a temptation and Alec gently squeezed one, making Magnus buck even harder. 

Magnus’ entire world had narrowed to Alec sucking his dick and fingers that played him like a well-tuned instrument; Alec knew how to get him off. 

Beneath him Magnus tensed, signaling his lover’s impending release. Alec sucked more demandingly and when Magnus came, he greedily swallowed every last drop of him. 

Trembling in the afterglow, Magnus felt boneless. Why did he feel so exhausted? He cradled his lover’s face and pulled him closer, kissing Alec and tasting himself on those lips. “I left you behind,” he realized belatedly, uncertain if he could muster the energy to return the favor.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec pulled the blankets back in place. “I want you to sleep and when you wake up, you can shower.” His plan had worked. Magnus was exhausted and his lover’s eyes closing; he’d be asleep within minutes.

Magnus found the energy to open his right eye and accusingly stared at his boyfriend. He’d finally figured it out. “You did that on purpose. I underestimated you.” It also impressed him.

“Nothing better to put you to sleep than an orgasm,” Alec told his boyfriend and then kissed him. “Sweet dreams, Magnus.”

“There will be payback,” Magnus promised, though he was already dozing off. Damn pesky Shadowhunters and their unfair tactics!

“I very much hope so, actually, I welcome it,” Alec teased his lover. 

Magnus’ last thought before drifting off into sleep was that Alec was getting way too cocky.

//

“You can’t expect me to wear that, I have a reputation to uphold!” Magnus pointed at the entirely black outfit Alec presented him with. Shadowhunter gear, of course. Magnus dried his hair the mundane way, regretting he couldn’t use his magic to do so. Alec had succumbed to his complaints thirty minutes ago and had finally allowed him to take that shower. He did feel better now that he’d washed the grime off his body. But those clothes…

“Magnus, it’s all I could come up with in such short notice. At least I made sure it’s your size.” Alec knew why Magnus was being difficult. It was payback for earlier when he’d used unfair tactics to keep him in bed. 

Magnus dropped the towel across a chair before taking hold of the black cargo pants. “I can’t believe my life has come down to this,” he quipped and decided to do away with this bad mood. He’d long forgiven Alec, but enjoyed their bantering. 

Relieved, Alec handed Magnus the black tank and sweater. “Looks good on you,” he offered shyly once Magnus got dressed. “You look good in anything,” he added, hoping he’d been forgiven. Magnus’ smile made him believe they were fine indeed.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, but then remained quiet. Instead, he moved into his lover’s arms, which immediately tightly wrapped around him. He rested his head against Alec’s shoulder and deeply inhaled his boyfriend’s familiar and relaxing scent. “I’m sorry for causing this much trouble. You don’t deserve that.”

Blinking, Alec found it hard to believe his ears. “Are you serious? You didn’t do this. Azazel did! Don’t you dare feel guilty about what happened.” He cradled Magnus against him and rested his chin on his lover’s head. “I love taking care of you. I cherish each moment I get to spend with you.”

Magnus wanted to object, finding that hard to believe, but Alec beat him to it.

“No, I’m serious. I’m honored to look after you when you’re hurt and grateful you accept me near. You didn’t push me away. You talked to me. We’re doing this together.”

Sometimes Alec was too good to be true, Magnus mused. “Are you sure about that, considering you still owe my father a favor?”

“I’m not worried,” Alec realized. “Not after that vow. I expected something entirely else, like having to forsake you or leaving the Institute. But certainly not speaking my mind and declaring my love for you.”

Magnus wished he felt that sure his father presented no threat, but he didn’t.

//

Isabelle was the first to notice Alec join them. She’d been running the Institute for a week now and was grateful to see him return, no matter how brief his visit might turn out to be. “Did Magnus kick you out?” she said, greeting him, knowing she’d hit bull’s eye at seeing him perform one of his famous eye rolls. “He did.”

“He says I’m getting on his nerves. He’s probably right. I love Magnus and it makes me overprotective.” He planned on returning to Magnus’ room in fifteen minutes though. That was his max.

“Now that you’re here, you might want to have a look at this.” Isabelle pulled up some footage of the infirmary. “Now watch.”

“What’s that?” Alec frowned. The footage showed the door to the room Magnus was staying in. “Are those wards?” Since when did they have extra wards at the infirmary?

“They’re not Lorenzo Rey’s. I checked their signature. These are Lorenzo’s.” She pulled up another image to stress the difference between them. 

Alec realized what she was getting at. Lorenzo’s shimmered with a green/golden light. Those at the infirmary were crimson red with black moving through them. “In the Angel’s name, what…”

“My guess is they’re Asmodeus’. I believe he warded Magnus’ room.”

Alec considered Isabelle’s conclusion. “But it doesn’t make sense. Jace got into the room, I do, the Chairman did. So what’s the use of those wards?”

“How about keeping out Azazel?” Isabelle had had time to think it all over. “They appeared when Asmodeus left that first time. They grow stronger each day. As far as I can tell, they’re designed to keep out demons, not Shadowhunters. Which says a lot about Asmodeus’ intentions, don’t you think so?”

Alec nodded. It would have been easy for Asmodeus to modify those wards, making sure no one could get to Magnus, including Jace, Isabelle, and him. But all of them had access to Magnus’ room. “How strong are those wards?”

“Stronger than any I’ve ever seen before. Magnus’ come close, but these…? They are impressive!” Isabelle wasn’t going to hide her admiration. 

Should he bring it up the next time Asmodeus paid them a visit? Or better not? “I’m heading to the kitchen to get lunch and then I’m back to the infirmary. Keep me posted and thanks for taking over, Izzy. You’re doing great.” He opened his arms and his sister moved into them. “Thanks,” he whispered again. 

Isabelle smiled against her brother’s chest. “I’m happy to do this for you and Magnus. Now get going.” 

Alec released her and headed for the kitchen. He had a lot to think about.

TBC


	8. Oh, you fiendish creature!

Part 8

The Chairman growing restless and his excited meowing alerted Magnus that something had changed. A moment later, his father appeared and made himself comfortable in his wingback. Something about Asmodeus was different and that worried Magnus. There was an angry undertone in those eyes and it put him on guard. This was the Prince of Hell he’d dealt with in the past. Asmodeus was about to drop his mask and show his real colors.

“Not again with the cat! Really, son.” Asmodeus wasn’t in the mood for the Chairman’s antics. The cat however didn’t care and demonstratively marched onto his lap. A moment later, his padded feet started massaging the Greater Demon’s abdomen. “What in Sammael’s name is it doing?” 

Magnus proceeded with caution. Thankfully Alec wasn’t around; Magnus preferred to solely be on the receiving end of his father’s wrath. He refused to drag Alec down with him. “It’s something cats do when they’re kittens. They want milk and usually the mother cat let’s them drink when they do that.” He probably could have explained it better, but his father’s obvious tension unnerved him. He hated being caught resting again, but after Alec had left, he’d closed his eyes for just a moment. He’d been about to drift off again when Asmodeus had suddenly arrived. 

Asmodeus simply stared at the cat, who finally settled down and curled up on his lap. Azazel’s words still haunted him. Contrary to what others might think he hadn’t sired many children. Only two and Magnus was the only child who had survived. Why had he chosen Magnus’ mother to lay with? Amisha had been beautiful and they had spent several months together before he’d been forced to leave. They had been happy – as much as he’d been capable of that emotion back then.

“Father?” Magnus sat on the side of the bed, wishing he felt confident enough to walk out of the room and ignore his father. But what if Asmodeus decided to come after him and wreak havoc in the Institute?

“Sorry,” Asmodeus offered, raising a hand to pet the cat. Was he actually considering petting it again? A cat?

“You seem… upset,” Magnus said hesitantly. His father’s temper was unpredictable and reading Asmodeus wrong had gotten him in trouble in the past. “Did something happen?” He swallowed nervously when Asmodeus lowered his hand onto the Chairman’s hand, expecting the worst, but his father merely started to rub behind the ears. Magnus briefly closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. Nothing bad had happened – yet.

“I paid Azazel a visit.” Asmodeus had no reason to lie. Magnus needed to know what was happening. “He’s determined to end you, son.”

Although that shouldn’t come as surprise, Magnus still felt stunned. “He’s bound to get me eventually,” he realized. He had no way to defend himself against the Greater Demon. “Did he say when?”

“Stop this nonsense,” Asmodeus admonished him and paused petting the Chairman. He ignored the cat’s demanding mewing that he should continue. “Azazel won’t lay a finger on you. I need time dealing with him, but he won’t get to you ever again. I’ll see to that. Oh, you fiendish creature!” The Chairman was once more prodding his abdomen and he resumed petting him just to appease the creature. “Are you sure this is just a cat?” 

“I’m sure.” Magnus managed a smile in spite of his dire situation. So Azazel still wanted him dead? “What do you intend to do then?” 

“You’ll need to lay low until I’ve found a way to send Azazel back to the Void. Recovery will take him a couple of centuries.”

Magnus blinked, surprised his father had already made plans. “And how do you intend to do that?” Azazel was a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus’ equal.

“I’m working on it.” Asmodeus studied his son closely. “You’ve recovered nicely. Are you still in any discomfort?”

Magnus shook his head, though his heart still longed for his lost magic. But he’d made that deal and would bear the consequences. “I’m fine.”

No, his son wasn’t, but he’d deal with that later. First things first. “Where’s your Shadowhunter? Isn’t he supposed to guard you?”

“I’m here.” Alec had arrived some minutes ago, but had stopped to inspect the wards. He’d overheard their conversation though and learning that Azazel was still intend on killing Magnus worried him. He was happy to have Asmodeus on their side for once.

“Good,” Asmodeus whispered and nodded. “You can’t stay here, Magnus. The Institute isn’t safe. I’d like to show you your future home, if you like it, that is.” The Chairman started to climb his chest, which urged him into action. “I don’t think so.” He determinedly placed the cat onto the floor.

Magnus gathered the Chairman in his arms at once, making sure the cat was safe. Each time the Chairman sought out Asmodeus, Magnus worried about his father hurting him. He was about to ask Asmodeus what he was up to, when Alec addressed his father first. He remained quiet instead, catching a certain tone to his boyfriend’s voice.

“Is that why you personally warded this room? Isabelle showed me your wards.” Alec believed in being straight forward, something he suspected Asmodeus might appreciate.

“I did,” Asmodeus admitted. “I had to make sure my son is safe. Azazel is crazy enough to mount an attack on the Institute. In case he does, I had to make sure he didn’t get into his room.” Like Lightwood, he didn’t believe in beating about the bush.

Alec appreciated that in turn. “I want to see that place you mentioned. Provided you warded it in the same way I’ll consider moving in with Magnus.”

“Excuse me?” Why were they discussing his safety like he wasn’t present? “I’m here, you know.”

“I know, love.” Alec moved closer and rested a hand at the small of Magnus’ back. “And just so you know, I’m right where I want to be.”

Damn Alexander for being able to wind him around his little finger. Magnus wanted to feel indignant, but the way Alec was looking at him – with those bedroom eyes – he felt himself leaning in closer in order to chase after those lips.

“Magnus! There’ll be time for that later!” Asmodeus felt torn between lecturing his son for acting like that in front of him and urging him on. It was best to act offended, he decided. Less emotional complications!

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered apologetically. Alec always made him forget about decorum. The Chairman had made himself comfortable in his arms, limiting his moving space. “Why do you think I want to move into some place my father selected?” 

Alec had expected that question. “Because I need to know you safe. Azazel wants to end you and Asmodeus offers you his protection. No matter how much I want to, I can’t guarantee your safety at the Institute. Maybe in this room, since your father’s wards are strong, but do you really want to live in the infirmary?”

Alec was right, but admitting it was hard. “The moment I leave the Institute Azazel can get to me. I have no way to defend myself. My magic –“

Asmodeus cut his son short. “I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but your magic can’t stop Azazel. Yes, your magic is powerful, but Azazel would tear your wards apart. You dealt with him before, you know this.”

Magnus hated recalling Azazel switching their bodies. His father was right though; back then he’d had his magic and it hadn’t made any difference. 

“Asmodeus,” Alec started, unsure he should continue, but in the end, he risked it all, “is there a chance of you returning Magnus’ magic to him?”

Magnus couldn’t believe Alec had asked Asmodeus that. He really didn’t want his father to answer that question, for if the answer was no, he wasn’t sure he could deal with it. He missed his magic, missed the connection to everything living, the lazy hum of it just beneath his skin… He missed it all. He missed it so badly.

“That isn’t part of our deal, Lightwood.” Asmodeus merely pointed out the obvious. 

“You’re right,” Alec admitted and his heart went out to Magnus, who’d frozen against him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and curled his arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him close.

His father had said no. Asmodeus hadn’t avoided answering the question. The answer was no. How was he ever going to accept that? How was he supposed to deal with the fact that he’d never be whole again? It felt like a death sentence. What good was living without his magic? He still had Alec, but… he missed his magic.

Asmodeus was nothing but intelligent and adept at reading expressions. The sheer despair on Magnus’ face wasn’t lost on him. He hated doing this to his son, but he wanted Magnus safely installed in his new home before returning his magic to his boy. If he did so now, Magnus might refuse to move in and that would complicate matters. He was doing this step by step, but regretted hurting Magnus because of it. “Are we ready to leave? Is there anything you want to bring with you?”

“Aren’t we coming back?” Asmodeus was moving too fast for Magnus, who was still trying to accept that he’d live the rest of his mortal life as just that – a mundane.

“Who knows. Maybe you’ll like the place?” 

Magnus doubted that very much, but was in no position to contradict his father. He reached for the omamori and slipped it into a pocket. His signature ring went around his finger, but he forewent the rest of his jewelry.

Alec reached for the remaining rings and necklaces and pocketed them. Magnus would want them later. Right now, his boyfriend was too shaken. “Let’s do this.”

Asmodeus created a portal and looked at them from over his shoulder when he stepped into it. They’d follow out of their own accord – or not.

“Alec, we can’t do this. We have no idea where that portal will take us. We might end up in Edom!” 

“Magnus, I don’t believe your father’s playing us.”

How could Alec be that gullible? Asmodeus was anything but trustworthy. “This will end in disaster,” he muttered in a forlorn tone.

“I don’t think so. Even the Chairman trusts him.” The fact that the cat liked Asmodeus still baffled Alec, but it also made him give the Greater Demon the benefit of the doubt. “It’s your call. If you want to stay here, we’ll do that.”

Magnus appreciated Alec leaving it up to him, but it didn’t help. “Fine, we’ll do this, but it goes against my better judgment.”

Alec took a moment to bring Magnus into a close embrace. He rubbed his lover’s back and held him close. “For what’s worth, I think you made the right decision.” 

Magnus didn’t concur, but what was he supposed to do? After allowing himself another moment of feeling safe in Alec’s embrace, he let go, but did reach for his boyfriend’s hand. 

Smiling reassuringly, Alec gently guided Magnus toward the portal and then, into it.

//

Those few minutes he had to wait were some of the hardest of his immortal life. Asmodeus had never felt that anxious before. Magnus would only give him a chance if he trusted him, no matter how little. He counted on Lightwood to support his decision to move Magnus, but he couldn’t be certain the Nephilim would pick his side if Magnus said no. He didn’t want to come between them anyway.

A moment later the portal ejected the two travelers and Asmodeus smiled in relief. For whatever reason, Magnus had taken this leap of faith. Now it was up to him to make it work. “Welcome, I hope you’ll like your new place.” He spent a long time on perfecting the wards. There were multiple layers to them. The wards were strongest inside their home, but he’d also included their surroundings. No one, not Azazel, nor Lilith could penetrate those wards, except for Sammael himself, but he hadn’t seen or heard from him in ages. 

The Chairman objected to being carried any longer, but Magnus wasn’t putting him down yet. First he had to make sure his pet was in no danger. “What is this place?” Taking in his surroundings he felt awed. The place was enormously spacious with high ceilings giving him a sense of freedom. He hated feeling crowded. 

“A converted church – one once dedicated to Michael,” Asmodeus explained, grinning broadly and noting the impressed expression on both their faces. “I felt it was a fitting home for a child of an angel,” he added wickedly. 

“You converted it into a home?” Alec instantly liked it. Not because it had been a church once but because of the space itself. The atmosphere was relaxing and he could already imagine himself moving in. 

Magnus finally put down the Chairman, who was beginning to struggle. His father had gotten his taste right, he had to give Asmodeus that. Two walls had been painted white, the others showed the original brickwork, giving it an authentic feel. The converted church featured a minimalistic modern interior kept in white and brown tones. There was a lot of natural light, thanks to the multitude of arched windows.

“Have a look, explore,” Asmodeus urged them on. Their initial reactions led him to believe he might have been successful.

Alec held onto Magnus’ hand and gently pulled him along. “I like this a lot.”

So did Magnus, but he didn’t trust his father carrying gifts. He still expected Asmodeus to betray him. The wooden floor creaked beneath his feet as he followed Alec about. Downstairs turned out to be one big space, without any separating walls. And in the back, there was a little conservatory, which opened up into a garden. Magnus breathed in relief finding no pond or pool near. He hated open waters.

The glass stained windows took Alec’s breath away. They didn’t depict angels, which he suspected Asmodeus wouldn’t have allowed, but the sunlight warming the gold and red window panes were amazing. “I love it.”

Magnus followed Alec upstairs, only now noticing the painted ceiling, still bearing some religious touches, which he didn’t mind though. Alec was right; this place was amazing. 

“Oh, look at that!” Alec had found the master bedroom. A rose window, featuring greens and reds bathed the bed beneath it in warm hues. He could perfectly picture the two of them living here, and even more importantly, christening that bed in every possible way. 

His father had gone all the way, Magnus had to admit to that. The fact that Alec loved medieval architecture came as no surprise. Asmodeus must have known on forehand that the Nephilim would love making his nest up here. And yes, he liked it a lot too, maybe even loved it as much Alec, but he remained wary of his father. What was Asmodeus’ hidden agenda? 

“Magnus, I love the loft, I really do, but this?” He looked about, loving everything about it. 

Magnus didn’t want to tell his lover no. Alec had already fallen in love with the place, but… He blinked; his gaze setting on the books in the corner. He released Alec’s hand and walked over to the book case, selecting one and removing it. Upon opening it, he found his own handwriting in the margins. This was one of his. He’d had it at the loft!

“Magnus?” Worried, Alec followed his boyfriend, who made his way out of the bedroom and into the adjourning study. Wooden beams which had once been part of the original roof now served as book shelves. There was also an antique wooden desk and Alec kept a close eye on Magnus who picked up objects, studied them, and placed them down again. “What’s going on?”

“These stem from the loft. They’re mine. I thought you said everything had been burned to cinder?” Magnus curiously turned toward his boyfriend.

“Most of your things did. I planned on going back and retrieve the objects that survived, but I never got to it.” Had Asmodeus done so instead? It explained why Magnus’ belongings were here. Magnus reached for the box he kept his mementos in, those few things he’d left d to remind him of the people he’d once loved and lost. They’d once fought about that box, but Alec had made his peace with it. “Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” He wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and gently pulled him against his chest while resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “Talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”

Relaxing into the embrace, Magnus found that the Chairman had found his way upstairs too and was now critically eying their bed. Eventually his pet made up his mind and jumped onto it, curling up and basking in the sunlight. “The Chairman approves,” Magnus managed eventually.

“But you don’t?” Alec would follow where Magnus led. If his boyfriend didn’t want to live here, they wouldn’t. It was as simple as that. Either they both wanted to move in or they didn’t.

“I don’t know, Alec,” Magnus said, his frustration getting the better of him. “When something seems too good to be truth, it usually is. And this is my father we’re talking about. I can’t believe he’d do this out of the goodness of his heart, as he doesn’t have one!”

“I don’t know much details of the things he put you through,” Alec started, tightening the embrace and rubbing Magnus’ skin through the fabric of the sweater. “So I don’t understand what you’re going through right now, but my instincts tell me he’s being honest. I want to trust him like I trusted you back then. It makes no sense, I know that, but still. It’s a gut feeling.”

Alec wanting to trust Asmodeus made no sense at all. His boyfriend was a Shadowhunter, his father a Prince of Hell. They were natural enemies and should hate each other’s guts, except, they didn’t. In spite of his emotional turmoil, Magnus knew one thing for sure; he trusted Alec – trusted his judgment and instincts. “Fine, we’ll move in, but I can’t promise I’ll want to live here permanently.” 

“You don’t have to make up your mind right now,” Alec pointed out. “Take your time.”

“That’s time I don’t have. Azazel wants me dead, remember? And although this is a safe place, I don’t want to live my life in hiding, Alexander.”

“I get that and we’ll find a solution. This is only temporary.” Alec really believed that. “Are we giving this a chance?”

“We are.” Loud purring made Magnus smile. “He already claimed the bed as his own.”

“We can’t allow that,” Alec remarked. Had it been up to him, he would have pulled Magnus into bed, proceeded to made love to him and fall asleep holding the man he loved in his arms. But a Prince of Hell waited for them downstairs. “Shall we do this then? Tell your dad we’re staying?”

“You can tell him.” Magnus still wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision, but truth be told, he had little choice.

TBC


	9. Let it remind you who you are...

Part 9

Asmodeus had made himself comfortable on the white chaise lounge in the living area, contemplating moving in himself should Magnus reject his offer. As a demon, he probably shouldn’t feel that much at home here, which made him wonder: could it be that a small part of the angel he’d once been had survived without him ever noticing it? It was a truly troubling thought. 

He sipped from the whisky and watched them descend the staircase. Alec seemed to like the converted church, which didn’t surprise him. Magnus however was harder to read. Asmodeus strongly felt his son liked the place, but might reject it because of him. Magnus didn’t trust him and probably suspected foul play. In the past, that would have been true, but not anymore. 

That wretched cat tiptoed toward him and Asmodeus tried to shoo it away. However, it didn’t listen and jumped onto the chaise lounge, trying to curl up against him. Asmodeus decisively got to his feet and waited for Magnus to either accept or reject his offer. 

Seeing the Chairman claim the chaise lounge and his father accepting defeat, made Magnus smile a little. He’d never known that a Prince of Hell could have such respect for a tiny cat. Something had changed, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The Asmodeus who had raised him for a while would have killed his cat without giving it a second thought. 

Alec waited for Magnus to nod at him and when his lover did, he went ahead. “We accept,” he started off formally, but then losing his cool, he added, “I love it! We love it! It’s amazing!”

Asmodeus gracefully accepted. “I’m glad you do.” He’d taken great care when putting this place together. “Is there anything you want me to fetch for you? Anything you need?” he said, addressing his son. He suspected the Shadowhunter would return to the Institute to resume his responsibilities. And that was fine with him, knowing Magnus was safe here.

“Can you take me to the loft?” Magnus hadn’t realized he needed to go there until now. 

Asmodeus eyed his son closely. “Why?” Taking Magnus there was a risk he refused to take lightly. 

“I need to see it,” Magnus whispered. “I don’t remember what happened toward the end. I need to see what Azazel did to the place.” In a way, he needed closure. The loft had been his home for many years and he loved his apartment. He had to convince himself it was truly gone.

“I’ll come along,” Alec offered at once.

“No,” Magnus raised his hand and stopped his boyfriend. “You need to return to the Institute and take charge. I want you to. You need your old life back.”

“No. I’m not leaving you.” What was Magnus up to? Alec didn’t like this one bit.

“Don’t make this into something it isn’t. Your life has been on hold for a week now and I’m grateful you took care of me, but you are the Head of the Institute and I want you to go back to work.” He patted Alec’s cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Let me get my life back on track too. And then meet me here for dinner. You did want to christen the bed, remember?” Delighted, he found that he could still make Alec blush. 

“I’d love that,” Alec whispered, once more falling hard for the warlock. The things Magnus did – they drove him insane. “I’ll be back at six, not a minute later.” And he refused to leave without a goodbye kiss – and a proper one at that. “Come here, you…” 

Magnus went willingly, melting into the embrace and kissing back. “We need to stop,” he told Alec, when his boyfriend tried to deepen the kiss. “We can’t. Not now,” he said, inclining his head towards his father. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right? I can go back to work tomorrow and stay with you today,” Alec offered, more than willing to go back to making out.

“I’m sure.” Magnus chuckled, still surprised that Alec could so easily revert back to the blushing teenager he’d been when they’d first started dating. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter.”

Alec really didn’t want to leave, but Magnus left him little choice. Since the portal that had taken them here was still active he used it to return to the Institute, all the while hoping he hadn’t made a grave mistake in judgment.

//

Now that they were alone, Magnus fully expected his father to turn on him. No matter what Alec said, regardless of the faith his boyfriend seemed to have in Asmodeus, he couldn’t believe his father had changed. 

Noticing the sudden tension in his son, Asmodeus suspected Magnus expected him to betray him now that the Shadowhunter had left. He couldn’t blame him; in the past he’d turned on Magnus again and again. The only way to convince Magnus that he’d had a change of heart was to prove himself just as many times. “Shall we go to the loft then?” He dissolved the portal to the Institute and created one to the loft. “It’s not pretty.”

Magnus shrugged. He didn’t remember much after Azazel had cursed him. He didn’t even remember Alec showing up and taking him into safety. Everything was one big blurry mess. Asmodeus gestured for him to step through the portal, which Magnus did, firmly believing it would take him to Edom instead. But it didn’t.

A moment later, he stepped into the charred remains of the apartment he’d once called home. It was even worse than he’d imagined. Everything had been burned to the ground. He could still make out the separate rooms, but that was about it. The stench of brimstone made him gag and he fought back the urge to retch. 

“What you’re sensing is Azazel’s legacy. He burned himself into the very walls of your home. I’ll make sure the penthouse is taken off the market. No one can ever live here again – least of all, you.” Asmodeus followed Magnus from room to room, wondering if his son was even aware he was moving.

Entranced, Magnus tried to find something that reminded him of home, but he didn’t find a thing. Then he remembered something. “Did you salvage my remaining possessions and take them to that converted church? I found some books there - and that box…”

“I did,” Asmodeus confessed. “I wanted you to feel at home there. Your box survived because of the many protection spells you put on it.” Involuntarily his gaze drifted to the signature ring Magnus was wearing – good. Uncertain if Magnus would allow the touch, he loosely curled an arm around his son’s shoulder. “There’s nothing left for you here.”

“Why are you doing this?” escaped Magnus. “Why are you still helping me? This isn’t part of your deal with Alexander.” He couldn’t give into this fool’s hope that Asmodeus had changed – that his father truly cared about him. He’d only end up devastated when Asmodeus betrayed him yet again.

“I had a change of heart.” The fact that Magnus continued to doubt him didn’t discourage him. He had time to prove his sincerity to his son. “After seeing what Azazel did to you, I…” Opening up was difficult for many reasons. It had been centuries since he’d allowed his true feelings to surface, let alone voice them. “You ARE my son and always will be. I’ve been a sorry excuse for a father, I know that, but I want to make amends.”

“I can’t believe you.” He didn’t dare believe Asmodeus! Magnus shook his head, but didn’t move away from his father. Asmodeus’ confession threatened to upend his world and he wasn’t sure he could deal with that right now. He was still trying to accept he was a mundane and that Asmodeus wasn’t returning his magic. If his father claimed a true change of heart and to love him, why would he want him to suffer? Because he was miserable without his magic. 

“I know you don’t believe me, son.” Maybe one day Magnus would, but it was still too early for that. “Shall we leave this ghastly place? This is your past, leave it behind you.”

Taking in the blackened remains of his former home, Magnus nodded. Just looking at what Azazel had done to his loft caused him pain. “Yes, we should go.” And where would Asmodeus take him this time? Meekly, he followed his father into another portal, still thinking he’d find himself in Edom.

//

Magnus collapsed onto the couch, which rose to meet and accommodate him. He was in the living area of his new home, trying to process what had happened lately. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, sending merely a fraction of its former golden rays through the stained glass windows. It was peaceful and quiet, the only sounds he heard came from Asmodeus, who for some odd reason was rummaging about in the kitchen. 

He clasped his hands, absentmindedly playing with his signature ring. Looking at it, he noticed the way his hands looked, they seemed bare without any nail polish. Nervously, he ran one of them through his hair. When was the last time he’d styled it? Or applied any make up? He’d let himself go and he hated himself for it. Without his magic, his looks was all he had left and he should pay attention to them. 

“Drink this.” Asmodeus sat down next to his son and handed him a drink. 

“What’s this?” Magnus suspiciously eyed the hot drink, even experimentally sniffing it. 

“It’s called tea, I believe. Earl Grey, if I remember the label correctly.” He’d made some for himself as well. “Don’t expect me to give you anything alcoholic. Not in your current state of mind.”

The situation he found himself in was absurd. His father served him tea and worried about his mental health?

“Where’s that dreadful cat of yours when we need it?” Asmodeus’ magic sought the rooms, found the feline, and dropped him into Magnus’ lap. “Ah, there it is – the menace has returned.”

Acting on auto pilot, Magnus patted the Chairman. He sipped from the tea, still expecting it to turn into something else, probably poison or something like that, but when he tasted it, it turned out to be Earl Grey and nothing more. The fact that he was sitting on this couch in a converted church and with his father next to him who was actually looking after him was surreal. This couldn’t be happening!

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Asmodeus wondered if his son would open up to him. He doubted it, but decided to try anyway. 

“It is,” Magnus replied, forcing himself to do so. Ignoring his father in the past had never really worked out that well. The Chairman stretched on his lap, the cat’s paws playfully pushing against Asmodeus’ leg. Until now he hadn’t realized just how fearless his pet was. A Prince of Hell did little to intimidate the Chairman. He started to chuckle nervously; his anxiety was getting the better of him. He’d been on edge the entire time, ever since his father had first shown up. 

“You should rest, son.” Asmodeus felt ill equipped to deal with Magnus’ emotional state. He had so little experience in being a father!

“I can’t sleep. I’m much too awake.” Too riled up, but he kept that to himself. “What happens next?” He sighed and made himself face his father, looking into familiar cat eyes. 

“I’d prefer for you to rest,” Asmodeus said, trying again. “Once your Shadowhunter returns I’ll check the wards one more time and then take my leave. I’ll keep an eye on the two of you, but my main objective is hurting Azazel to such a degree he has to retreat and lick his wounds.”

That wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. After gathering his courage, he addressed the one thing that truly worried him. “What kind of favor does Alec owe you? Are you willing to let me take his place?” He finally spoke of what really troubled him. “I don’t want him to end up hurt because of this.”

“Magnus,” Asmodeus started, placing his tea aside instead of vanishing it and experimentally placing a hand on his son’s knee. Magnus allowed it for some reason. “I won’t hurt Lightwood. What good would it do to restore you and then make you suffer because you lost him? It’s in my best interest to keep your angel safe.” He wasn’t sure where those words came from, but he was thankful for finding them. “Don’t worry about the favor; it’s nothing bad, and no, you can’t trade places.”

Magnus sipped again because it gave him something to do, something else to focus on. Last week’s dreadful events finally fully hit him. “I miss my magic,” he let slip, hardly aware of admitting his pain. He didn’t think Asmodeus cared – not really. His father had to know he was in pain because of it.

Asmodeus hadn’t planned on acting so soon, but it seemed Magnus was forcing his hand. Seeing his son this despondent made him hurt in turn, something that took him by surprise. He’d realized by now that he cared, but the full extent of those feelings still escaped him. They rushed in right now though and made him reach out. “Magnus, do you remember when I removed the curse?”

His father’s question brought back memories. “You said it wasn’t in your nature to be gentle, but for me, you’d try.” Magnus easily recalled those words, which had struck him as peculiar, but had meant a lot to him. 

“Of course you’d remember something irrelevant like that,” Asmodeus mused and shook his head. Had he really said that? It was out of character for him, but he might have. “That’s not what I’m getting at.”

Magnus blinked slowly. “I have no idea why you said it, but it offered me comfort.” He hadn’t fully realized that. “Thank you for…” For what? For finally acting like a father should? But no, this was all a game to Asmodeus, it had to be!

Seeing Magnus’ inner struggle was hard on Asmodeus, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. However, he could address and maybe heal some of the pain his son was in. He doubted Magnus would accept his touch to such a degree, but he tried at any rate and clasped his son’s right hand in his, turning it about until he could run his fingertips along its palm. 

The touch, so unexpected and unparalleled, pulled Magnus from his entranced state. He stared at their joined hands, barely able to comprehend what his eyes were telling him. What was his father doing?

“Magnus, when I removed the curse, I had to fight off Azazel’s magic with my own. My magic, as you’re very much aware of, and yours, are compatible. Actually, they’re very similar. After all, we ARE father and son.”

So far Asmodeus hadn’t told him anything new and only reminded him of his blood relation with the Greater Demon, which had brought him much pain in the past. “I know that.”

Asmodeus nodded, relieved Magnus was listening and paying attention. He disliked the way his son lost focus at times. Slipping his hand beneath his son’s, he continued, “In order to heal you I removed Azazel’s magic, but had to leave some of mine behind to replace it. You’re not without your magic. You haven’t been for days.”

Magnus wanted to pull away, break their physical contact, but Asmodeus held his hand tightly, preventing him from putting any distance between them. “You’re lying. You’re a liar, that’s what you do. Don’t tell me that. I’d know if I had my magic!” He became increasingly agitated now Asmodeus wasn’t letting go and started to struggle slightly.

“Magnus, listen to me!” Asmodeus regretted using that tone with his son, but he had to snap Magnus out of it, and it worked. Magnus grew still again. “You’ve convinced yourself you’re without your magic. How is it to connect with you then? Now close your eyes. Close them, son!”

Magnus didn’t know why he complied. Maybe it was due to Asmodeus’ tone, which indicated the Prince of Hell expected to be obeyed, maybe it was something entirely less. 

“Good,” Asmodeus said soothingly. “Now focus. Let your magic flow freely. It’s just a tendril, a flame much smaller than you’re used to, but it’s there, I promise you.” He could have given Magnus his full powers back that instant, but decided against it. He needed Magnus to become stable first. The last thing he wanted was Magnus accidentally hurting himself. “Do you feel it? I know you do,” he whispered, as hints of blue flame manifested on the tips of his son’s fingers. “That’s it. Easy now. Stay calm and control it. You remember how to do this. Let’s start off easy – slowly.”

Magnus momentarily forgot to breathe. It was there – very weak and he had to look for it, but the soothing beat of his magic was there. He felt it in his veins, it fell into pace with his heartbeat and it soothed him like only Alec could. He opened his eyes; when had he closed them? The magic that greeted him felt familiar and he moved his fingers, seeking evidence that he wasn’t just imagining it. 

“Well done,” Asmodeus praised him. “Now, remember, it’s only a tendril. You can’t create portals, perform major spell work or perform greater magic, but it’s there, right at your fingertips.” He’d give Magnus time to get used to having his magic again before moving onto the next step. The tears that dripped from Magnus’ face startled him. Why was his son crying? “Magnus?”

“Is this one of your tricks? Showing me something I can’t have?” Magnus couldn’t believe this was really happening. The familiar feel of his magic was there, assuring him they’d been reunited, but his father was a prince of lies. Asmodeus could be tricking him into thinking he was whole again. Magnus was tempted to pull away his hand, but what if it was Asmodeus’ touch that enabled him to feel his magic again? He didn’t want that feeling to go away. He’d died twice these last couple of weeks. First when he’d made that deal with his father and then again when Lorenzo had taken his magic back. He’d felt dead on the inside ever since! “Are you manipulating me?” He wouldn’t be able to forgive his father if this was nothing but a trick.

“No tricks,” Asmodeus quickly assured his son. “This is real. You’d know that if you allowed yourself to believe it. Magnus, your tea is growing cold. You should heat it again.” He squeezed his son’s fingers before letting go to perform a spell on his own drink. Returning only a small part of Magnus’ magic had been the right decision. His son might have blown up his new home instead, considering the state he was in.

Magnus’ hand dropped onto his lap, causing the Chairman to voice his displeasure, but he hardly registered his pet’s presence. Was this just a trick or was it real? He had to find out. His hand violently shook when he pointed it at his cooled tea. A moment later, his magic eagerly responded, reached out and heated the tea, just as he had wished for. 

Growing increasingly concerned for his son’s well being, Asmodeus watched Magnus closely, ready to intervene if necessary. “Give yourself time to get used to it again,” he advised. Once he was convinced Magnus could handle the return of his full powers, he’d take the next step. For now, he wanted Magnus to get into touch with his magic again. 

“I can’t believe…” His voice deserted him and Magnus became aware of the fact that he was crying. He quickly wiped at his tears, still staring in utter wonder at the magic dancing on his fingertips. Yes, it was weak, much weaker than he remembered, but it was there. Magic ran through his veins once more. “Fuck,” he cursed, realizing he was having another breakdown and this time in front of his father.

Asmodeus was at a loss. He’d never comforted his son before – not in a way as Magnus needed him to do right now. But he didn’t shy away. He wouldn’t get many chances to prove he’d truly changed. In the past, he’d tried to manipulate Magnus when he’d reached out, when he’d offered comfort, but this time, his need to console was genuine. His hand slipped across Magnus’ back and he slowly, and very carefully, brought Magnus closer to him. He kept the embrace loose, loose enough for his son to pull away if he desired so. “It’s going to be fine, son. Just give it time. You have your magic back. You only need to get used to it again. Let it soothe you. Let it remind you who you are.”

The words carried their own magic and Magnus found himself leaning in, pressing closer to his father in search of the comfort he so desperately needed. He was barely aware of the fact that he started hugging Asmodeus back and resting his tired head against his father’s shoulder. The tears came freely now they were offered a way out and he sobbed, finally allowing his cooped up feelings a way out.

Asmodeus held his son, refrained from speaking and even ended up rocking Magnus slightly. His reactions puzzled him, but he followed his parental instincts, which he apparently had, in spite of believing otherwise.

It took Magnus several minutes to compose himself again. He felt shocked to realize he was in his father’s arms, who was holding and consoling him. Embarrassed for breaking down, he wanted to pull away, but Asmodeus kept him in place. The embrace wasn’t restrictive and he could have broken it, but he didn’t.

It was up to him, Asmodeus realized with dread, to determine what happened next. He was the parent. He was Magnus’ father – this was up to him. “I’ve never done this before,” he offered, settling for the truth. “Did I do it right?”

Had his father really said that? Magnus gathered his courage, raised his head and sought out Asmodeus’ eyes. Apparently this was happening. “You did better than I expected.” It was the best he could offer. A part of him still expected Asmodeus to turn on him. “Thank you.”

Asmodeus felt ill at ease, unsure what to do next. His own emotions, which he’d buried for a long time, baffled him and he didn’t know how to handle them. But looking at Magnus, he realized he wasn’t the only one struggling with his feelings. Gently, he released his son and reached for his tea, trying for some normalcy after the emotional storm Magnus had endured. “Thank you for letting me,” he whispered, uncertain why those words slipped past his lips. They still had a long road in front of them, but for the first time, Asmodeus felt hope. True hope that his son might give him his chance.

TBC


	10. They’re beautiful...

Part 10

“I should have known it was you.” Jace sheathed his blade and copied one of Alec’s famous eye rolls. “Izzy, it’s Alec. Kill the alarms.”

“Sorry,” Alec offered, upon finding that his unexpected return had set off the Institute’s alarms. 

“What are you doing here? And where’s Magnus?” Frowning, Jace studied his parabatai. Alec looked at ease and the feelings coming across the bond reassured him as well. Yet, seeing Alec without being attached to his boyfriend puzzled him.

“Magnus told me to go back to work.” Alec fell into step with Jace as they made their way to the OPS centre to meet up with Isabelle. 

“And you listened?” Jace’s frown deepened. “You trust Asmodeus not to harm Magnus? Assuming he’s still around? He IS a Prince of Hell.”

Alec wished he knew for certain, but he had to follow his gut instead. “Magnus is fully capable of making his own decisions. I trust him, so yes, I listened and complied. Asmodeus is a different matter though. I want to believe he’s genuine in his desire to help Magnus, but I can’t be sure. Leaving Magnus alone with him is risky, I’m aware of that, but I can’t watch him every second of the day. I’ll drive Magnus mad and he has ways to get back at me when I hover.”

Jace chuckled. Alec was so fucked. Magnus was definitely in charge of their relationship and it was probably for the best. “And now you’re back? Come to think of it, where did you go?”

“Hey, Izzy! It’s good to see you!” Walking into the OPS centre, Alec made a straight line for his sister. 

“Alec!” Isabelle happily returned the hug, quickly scanning Alec with her eyes, and relaxing upon finding him at ease with himself. “I didn’t expect you back that soon!”

“Well,” Alec started upon noticing their expectant looks. “Asmodeus prepared a new place for Magnus to live at and I needed to check if it was safe.” Jace grinned and Izzy gave him a thoughtful look, telling him he’d better explain and give them more information. “It’s a converted church. The place is amazing. Magnus and I are moving in.”

Jace wasn’t surprised. Although Alec was Head of the Institute, he was Magnus’ partner first. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Izzy, can you search for Asmodeus’ magic? Use the signature you found in the infirmary. I want to know its location and how heavily warded the place is.” Magic like that had to appear on their sensors. “That’s what I’m doing right now, Jace!” he told his parabatai, who gave him an impatient look. 

“Good,” Jace muttered, mostly to himself. “So, where is it?”

“Guys, give me a moment!” Isabelle shook her head. Yes, she was good at her job, but magic like that tended to glamour itself! “I may have found it.”

Alec turned his attention to the screen and sucked in his breath. “In the Angel’s name, what’s that?” 

“That’s Asmodeus’ warding.” Isabelle’s eyes widened excitedly. “That’s some serious spell work. No one’s getting through that uninvited!” The screen showed fiery red energy with black waves coursing through it. “Impressive. I don’t think you need to worry about Magnus’ safety as long as he stays at home!”

“Oh, he’ll want to venture out shortly.” Alec had long realized that, but he’d find a way to deal with that too. Studying the readings more closely, he came to share Isabelle’s sentiment. Those wards were like nothing he’d ever seen. They were even stronger than the ones Asmodeus had established in the infirmary. Which made sense, he reckoned. Those had only been temporary. Magnus’ new home was hopefully permanently; he’d fallen in love with the place and could see himself grow old there. 

“If you need me, find me in my study,” Alec told them. “Also get me the latest reports on demon activity and active hot spots. I want an overview of all current missions as well as any out of the ordinary occurrences during the usual patrols.” He had a lot of catching up to do.

Isabelle nodded happily. It was good to have Alec back!

//

Alec walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He drew in a series of deep breaths and centered himself. These last few days had been a rollercoaster ride for him as well. Magnus had needed him and he’d supported his boyfriend all the way. But it had also drained him and he was thankful for some downtime. 

Once he felt at ease, he opened the drawer and removed the small jewelry box holding the Lightwood family ring. Opening it, he recalled that disastrous evening when he’d planned to propose. It hadn’t been disastrous because Magnus had broken down, no, but realizing he’d utterly failed his boyfriend had been devastating. Alec blamed himself for failing to notice the amount of emotional pain Magnus had been in. Magnus wasn’t that good of an actor, not really, and he should have noticed. But he’d been preoccupied with Institute business and his preparations for his proposal. He had been so busy trying to be there for Magnus that he’d been blind to the things Magnus had really needed from him. 

The ring still sat in the box, waiting to be taken out and to finally take its rightful place on Magnus’ hand. Tonight, Alec promised himself, tonight he’d try again. After dinner, when they had their new place to themselves (hopefully Asmodeus didn’t plan on moving in with them!) then he’d make his move. He wanted Magnus to marry him. He needed to make this official. Apparently he was an old- fashioned guy after all.

//

Asmodeus had left ten minutes ago, claiming he needed to prepare to take down Azazel. Magnus had mixed feelings about his father getting that much involved in his life, but had giving up on trying to make sense of it. Asmodeus did as he pleased, his father always had.

Closely followed by the Chairman, Magnus set out to explore his new home in detail. That first time he hadn’t noticed the walk in closet next to the master bedroom. Although it was mostly empty, he found some of his clothes there, which Asmodeus had managed to salvage from the loft. 

Raising his hand, he felt mesmerized, watching the familiar dance of magic around his fingers. He concentrated, trying to change his clothes, but his magic was too weak for that. Disappointed, but not despondent, Magnus managed to assemble an acceptable outfit from the clothes from his wardrobe. He changed into a pair of fit black trousers, a burgundy shirt, and matching waist coat. 

He then sat down in front of the vanity. His father hadn’t supplied him with any make up or hair styling products, so he hoped his magic was up to the challenge. Closing his eyes in concentration made recalling what he used to look like easier and when he stared at himself in the mirror, he found his magic had responded. 

His eye liner was back and this time without him clumsily applying it. Smoky eyes stared back at him and his hair had elegantly formed into the mowhark he’d favored lately. A few golden strands had somehow gotten mixed up into his hair, and he frowned, not remembering he’d wished for that. But he dismissed his worries, too happy his magic was back. He reached for the small collection of jewelry he had left and hummed softly while slipping one or two necklaces in place. He completed his outfit with a black ear cuff and finally felt like himself again. 

The Chairman brushing against the back of his lower leg pulled him from his musings and he reached for the cat, gently lifting it onto his lap. The feline pushed his head against his chest and looked at him with big eyes. “I didn’t know you were that fearless,” he muttered. “My father doesn’t intimidate you?” The Chairman stared right back. His warlock mark hadn’t returned and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He’d never felt proud of it, but it was a part of him, and he missed it. 

Magnus got to his feet, looked about, and reached for his magic. A moment later, several candles appeared all around him, magically lit and burned reassuringly. His magic even called forth rose petals which he draped all over the bed. Hopefully Alec wouldn’t think of it as too much. 

Alec… His lover was to return shortly and he should probably start dinner. He’d check their food supply first before trying to magically provide dinner. One of the few things he’d liked doing the mundane way was cooking. 

Descending the stairs, he took in his surroundings. Alec had been right earlier; the place was stunning, and even more surprising, he liked the vibes the building emitted. They felt warm, even familiar. He hadn’t noticed it before, his magic making him more sensitive. 

Their tea cups still sat on the coffee table and Magnus gathered them manually, instead of vanishing them. Taking them into the kitchen, he recalled his father’s parting words.

_I’d suggest not springing the return of your magic on your unsuspecting Shadowhunter. You might want to pace yourself, instead of overwhelming him. You don’t want to accidentally lose control of your magic, do you? You remember what it was like, getting used to wielding such power as a boy?_

His father was probably right. Although he felt eager to call Alec and tell him, he hadn’t. He wanted to do so in person and to do it right. Alec had done so much for him during this last week and he wanted to provide his Shadowhunter with some peace and quiet for a change.

Magnus busied himself setting the table, conjuring some candles in the end, since he didn’t find any. The cupboards were stuffed, which surprised him. He wasn’t that good at cooking yet, but he wanted to serve Alec something he’d made himself without using his magic, so he ended up making a very straightforward spaghetti Bolognese, as Alec did like pasta. 

He only had to decide on their drinks now, but was hesitant to opt for anything alcoholic quite yet. Ever since breaking down in front of Alec and creating that awful scene, he’d abstained. His tolerance might be back now that his magic had returned, but he didn’t need the alcoholic buzz tonight. Not with his magic soothingly humming in his veins. 

//

Alec walked his way back home. It turned out that their new place was only one mile away from the Institute, something he hadn’t realized before. That place was perfect for them in more ways than one. But now he faced his first challenge. 

He’d activated his voyance mark earlier, as he wanted to explore Asmodeus’ wards in person. Standing in front of them, he felt their power. Slowly, he raised his arm, reached out, and his fingertips glided through the wards, easily allowing him access. He hadn’t been sure they would. Magnus’ suspicion concerning Asmodeus’ motives were always in the back of his mind. He took another step, moved into the wards, and passed through them. They felt peculiar, he noted. Partly, they felt like the wards Magnus had had at his loft. He’d become familiar with their feel through time. But he also sensed Asmodeus in them. Had the Prince of Hell somehow combined their magic?

His feet took him to the front door – to which he had no key, he suddenly realized. Was he supposed to knock? He raised his hand to do so, but when his fingers touched the door, it opened out of its own accord. Well, that was quite handy! “Magnus? I’m back!” His first instinct had been to call out he was home.

“I’m in the kitchen!” 

In the kitchen? Cooking dinner perhaps? Alec instantly felt at peace, hearing Magnus’ relaxed tone. “Are you cooking?” Did he smell something Italian? He removed his jacket and draped it across a chair. “Hello, sweetie,” he said, reaching down to pet the Chairman. “You feel at home here too, don’t you?” The cat mewed softly in confirmation and then scoffed in indignation when he moved on, no longer petting him. But Alec’s mind was set on kissing his boyfriend instead. The small jewelry case luckily fitted into one of many pockets of his cargo pants. 

Walking into the kitchen and catching sight of Magnus caused his heart, or maybe mostly his hormones, to go into overdrive. “Wow, you look… gorgeous.” Though that felt like quite an understatement when describing Magnus’ beauty. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered privately, moving in and slipping his arms around his lover. “I need to kiss you.”

Alec’s reaction, although extremely welcome and pleasing, still surprised Magnus a little. But why should it? Alec never hid the way he felt about him. “Hello to you too,” Magnus managed before Alec’s lips descended onto his and claimed them without reservation, kissing him for everything he was worth. Instantly growing hard, Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, wondering what had gotten into his Shadowhunter.

Taking back control was hard, but Alec managed. He had overwhelmed his boyfriend and that hadn’t been his intention. “Sorry,” he offered, looking guilty, but still staring at those enticing lips. He wanted to return to them and taste them again! He coughed and forced himself to take a step back. “The things you do to me…” Oh, he hadn’t intended to say that aloud. 

Magnus smiled, more than just pleased by Alec’s passion. It seemed he could still captivate his Shadowhunter’s affection by merely dressing up. “You like it?”

“Your look? Always.” Alec fought himself, barely stopping himself from leading Magnus up to their bedroom and making love to him. Dinner first… No! Proposing to his lover before that. He was a mess! How was he supposed to successfully ask Magnus to marry him when all he could think about was taking those clothes off, run his hands all over his lover’s body and…? 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, growing concerned since his lover looked bewildered. “Did something bad happen at the Institute?”

Magnus’ question helped Alec focus on their situation. He should really stop daydreaming about having sex with Magnus just yet. First, he had to propose.

“No, everything’s fine.” Alec forced himself to let go and to walk over to the set table. The candles reminded him of the way the balcony had looked that evening when he’d originally wanted to pop the question. 

Magnus had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend. Had everything finally caught up with Alec? “Here, drink this.” 

Alec glared at the glass holding something transparent. “I don’t think booze is a good idea right now.” He didn’t want to be drunk when asking Magnus!

“It’s water,” Magnus calmly explained and shook his head. Trust Alec to think he was being served alcohol! “Do you like pasta?”

“You know I do.” Alec sipped carefully. Once he was certain it was indeed water, he emptied the glass. Magnus was right; it did help to clear his head. “You shouldn’t be allowed to look that good,” escaped him, checking out his lover’s ass when Magnus turned to retrieve their plates. How was he supposed to get through this?

Chuckling, Magnus placed their food in front of them. Looking at Alec, he found his boyfriend blushing fiercely and giving him adoring looks, which made him shy for some reason. He’d forgotten about telling Alec that his magic was back and basked in his lover’s obvious affection for him. It still amazed him that Alec continued to feel that deeply for him. In his long existence he’d lost many lovers, some to death, but most of them because they’d fallen out of love with him. 

Seeing Magnus act that shy was rare and it prompted Alec into action. This was it. This was the moment. He had to do it now. “Magnus, there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a very long time.”

Magnus, still utterly clueless, nodded. “You can ask me anything, Alexander.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Alec went down on one knee and uncovered the small box. 

Magnus’ heart picked up in speed, seeing Alec do that and his hands turned clammy. “Alexander, what…?” 

“Magnus Bane, will you make an honest man out of me? Will you marry me? There’s nothing I want more than to be your husband.” Alec congratulated himself on getting the words out without stuttering. He felt like a nervous mess and hoped his hands didn’t shake that badly. Opening the jewelry box, he removed the ring and offered it to his love. The look on Magnus’ face told him he’d completely taken his boyfriend by surprise. Magnus never expected any of it!

Swallowing hard, Magnus hoped his brain would come back online shortly. At the moment he was unable to process what was happening. No one had ever proposed to him before and he had no idea how to respond.

“Say yes,” Alec whispered, grinning broadly upon realizing what was happening. “That’s all you need to do, love.”

“Yes!” Magnus said at once, finally understanding that Alec wanted to marry him. His brain must have short-circuited for a while! “Of course I’ll marry you! I want to be your husband too! Alexander!” The sensation of Alec sliding the ring into place was too much. Suddenly the dam broke and he leaned in closer to kiss Alec.

Alec closed his eyes, savored the kiss, and true contentment flooded his very being. Magnus had accepted! “I love you,” he whispered against his lover’s lips, pulling him onto the floor with him and deepening the kiss. 

Magnus went willingly, never having known such a perfect moment in time before. For the second time that day, tears escaped his eyes and flowed down his face.

Suddenly growing aware of the wet sensation, Alec instantly searched his lover’s eyes. “This isn’t possible,” he muttered in shock.

“Alexander?” His boyfriend’s puzzling reaction caused Magnus to move away slightly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! You most certainly didn’t, but…” Alec’s fingertips moved across Magnus’ face, towards his eyes. “I missed them. How can they be back?”

“You missed what? What’s back?” Why wasn’t Alec making any sense? And what was he staring at? Had he smudged his eye liner?

“Your eyes. Your warlock mark is back.” How he’d missed those exotic eyes! He loved everything about Magnus, including the brown eyes he had when he used a glamour, but those cat eyes… “They’re beautiful.”

Magnus’ breath quickened at hearing those words. He flashed back to their first time, when he’d lost control and his glamour had slipped. Revealing his warlock mark to Alexander had been one the hardest thing he’d ever done, but his Shadowhunter had pulled through and had called them beautiful. Had called HIM, the son of a Prince of Hell, beautiful. “They can’t be back.” He recalled his reaction earlier when he’d checked his reflection and had realized his mark hadn’t returned along with his magic.

“See for yourself.” Alec got to his feet, gently pulling Magnus along. He guided his shocked boyfriend over to a mirror and slowly turned Magnus’ head so the warlock looked at his reflection. “They most definitely ARE back.”

Blinking repeatedly, Magnus felt dazed. His familiar cat eyes stared right back at him. “How can this be?” He raised his right hand and touched his face, completely forgetting about his magic, which acted up and raced across his fingertips.

Alec grasped Magnus’ hand in his, turned it around, and stared at the blue sparks that he’d come to love so dearly. “Magnus, when did you plan on telling me that your magic is back?” 

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Magnus uttered, alternatively staring at his reflection and then at them holding hands. “I didn’t want to spring this on you like that. Maybe ease you into it.”

“Well that worked perfectly.” Alec laughed warmly, kissing Magnus’ fingers one by one and welcoming the well-known buzz tickling against his skin. “How did this happen?”

“I’ll tell you,” Magnus promised. “But right now, I need to sit down.” 

“Of course!” Alec quickly guided Magnus over to one of the couches and sat him down. Taking his place next to his lover, he waited for Magnus to sort out his thoughts. In the meantime, he twined their fingers, cherishing the way Magnus’ magic welcomed him. He had no idea what had happened, but Magnus would tell him when he was ready.

TBC


	11. The sex step

Part 11

“Asmodeus left some of his magic behind when he broke Azazel’s curse and you can access it? That’s what happened?” Alec tried to understand a rambling Magnus, who had great trouble telling him how his magic had returned. “And you just didn’t notice?”

“He said I had convinced myself that I was without magic and when I reached out, Alexander, it responded!”

Alec smiled, happy to see Magnus so excited. The warlock had a hard time sitting still, waving his hands in order to stress his words and giving him wide-eyed looks of delight. He loved seeing Magnus like this – passionate, happy, whole. It was all he’d ever wanted. “Then why did he remind me that returning your magic wasn’t part of the deal?” Asmodeus could have told them much sooner!

“Who knows why my father does the things he does?” Magnus finally managed to calm down by rubbing the Lightwood family ring which fit perfectly around his ring finger. “You really proposed to me,” he suddenly recalled. Alec had asked him to marry him when the Shadowhunter had thought he was a mundane. Alec hadn’t yet known that his magic was back. Just how much did his Shadowhunter love him to accept him like that? To marry him thinking he was a mundane?

“Yeah, I did.” Alec felt proud that he’d finally accomplished his mission. “And you said yes – eventually.”

“You ambushed me! I had no idea what was happening. You could have given me a warning,” Magnus defended his earlier behavior.

“And ruin the surprise? I don’t think so.” Magnus had finally calmed down so Alec reckoned he might get a few more answers out of his fiancé. Oh, that sounded nice. Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus. “How strong is your magic?”

“Not that strong I’m afraid.” Magnus hated disappointing Alec. “I can’t create portals, or even change my clothes that way. It’s minor spell work, like reheating my tea, or applying my makeup, things like that.” He paused. “I can’t even glamour my eyes. I tried, but it didn’t work.” That might cause problems when he decided to leave their home. Maybe he should start wearing sunglasses?

“That is unpractical,” Alec conceded, but it also meant he got to see his lover’s real eyes all the time, which was definitely a plus. 

“The Lightwood family ring?” Magnus chuckled softly. “Do your parents know I’m wearing it?”

“Mum gave it to me. It doesn’t matter what dad thinks, not after cheating on her. Do you even want to wear it?” Suddenly he wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing. Maybe he should have gotten Magnus a different ring? The Lightwoods and Magnus Bane had history.

“Of course I do.” Magnus quickly set Alec’s worries to rest. “You gave it to me, so why wouldn’t I?” He stared at it, still trying to fully comprehend he was engaged now. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the Shadowhunter at his side. “Did you already make wedding plans?” Maybe Alec wasn’t as innocent as he appeared. “Did you?”

“Not that many,” Alec admitted, blushing to the roots of his hair. “Just a few ideas. Nothing serious yet.”

Magnus read between the lines. “You got our whole wedding planned, don’t you?” Seeing Alec squirm amused him. He should probably tell him that he didn’t mind. Alec liked being in control and was used to taking charge and organizing matters. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll let you.” He distinctly noticed the sigh signaling relief that left his lover’s lips. “I’ll let you surprise me.”

“Thanks,” Alec whispered, moving closer again. “Just to make sure, your dad isn’t around, is he?” He should probably check if it was safe to proceed before undressing Magnus. Dinner could wait until after he’d his wicked way with his betrothed. Oh, that sounded even better!

“I don’t think so. He didn’t say when he would be back. Why? Are you planning on being naughty?”

That last word went straight to Alec’s groin. Oh, he wanted to be naughty. “Not here, let’s move this to the bedroom.” He pulled Magnus along when he got to his feet. They somehow made it up the stairs, which he now felt were highly impractical, but eventually they reached their bed. He chuckled, seeing the candles and rose petals. After wrapping his arms around Magnus, he laid his lover down on the bed, reveling in the beautiful sight beneath him. “I love you,” he whispered, leaving butterfly kisses on Magnus’ throat, before hungrily sucking the skin beneath the ear. 

That was going to leave a hickey above the collar, Magnus realized, but he didn’t mind. Alec could mark him any day. He slipped his hands beneath the black sweater, trying to get it off. Alec, however, was too busy undoing the buttons of his waistcoat in order to cooperate, which made Magnus sigh impatiently. If only he had more magic at his disposal!

“I like undressing you the old fashioned way.” Alec pushed past the first layer of clothing and now attacked the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. “It’s like unwrapping a present.”

Alec’s remarks made Magnus smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Alec replied at once, quickly silencing Magnus, finding it unacceptable that those alluring lips did anything but kiss him back. Kissing Magnus however complicated undressing him. When he eventually reached his lover’s bare skin, Alec sighed in appreciation. “Finally.” Running his hands along Magnus’s flanks, he leaned in closer, licked his way down to a nipple and deeply inhaled his lover’s scent. This was home. Not the loft, not even this converted church, no, it was Magnus. Magnus was his home.

Alec’s determination to get him out of his clothes amused Magnus, who still hadn’t managed to get his Shadowhunter out of his sweater. Well, maybe he should focus his attention a little lower? His hands moved to the belt, undid the buckle, and unzipped him. 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned in warning. “You’re moving too fast.” He wanted this to last. 

“Well, if you refuse to cooperate…” Magnus pointed at his black sweater.

Alec sighed and then removed it. “Better?” 

“Much better.” Magnus placed his palms against his lover’s chest, running them down his toned abs and sighing appreciatively. 

Alec quickly returned to his ministrations, eager to do away with those trousers Magnus was wearing, but then his lover slid his hand down the waistband of his boxers, eager to do some exploring of his own, which definitely distracted him. After quickly unzipping Magnus’ trousers, Alec pushed the material along with Magnus’ boxers out of his way and down his legs, finally gaining full and unrestrained access. Licking his lips in anticipation, he still found it hard to believe that this was to touch. 

“Alec, this isn’t working,” Magnus complained, failing to get him out of his pants in turn. Alec chuckled, kissed the tip of his lover’s nose, and briefly got to his feet to remove the rest of his clothing. Once he was naked too, he blanketed Magnus with his body, grinding against him. Magnus was hard, cat eyes closely watching him and those lips – he had to have them.

Magnus pulled Alec closer, spread his legs invitingly, and loved the feel of his Shadowhunter settling between his thighs. They were versatile in bed, loved to switch roles, but most of the time, Alec was laid back. Passionate yes, but seldom demanding. Tonight was going to be different though and it made his skin tingle, eager to find out what Alec had in mind. “What’s gotten into you?” he managed in between kisses. It was a good thing even Alec needed to breathe occasionally!

Rolling his hips, Alec briefly deserted those lips, which were bruising from being kissed that passionately. “You agreed to marry me.”

Accepting Alec’s marriage proposal had started this? He’d had no idea. “Alexander,” he whispered, running his fingers through the now messy hair. Seeing Alec come undone always got to him. 

“I want to make love to you. I want you to be mine tonight.” Alec was still learning to be more assertive in bed, something Magnus always encouraged in him. “I want to feel you move beneath me.”

How could he possible say no to that? He was hard and like Alec in need of release. “Then have me, anyway you want. I think my magic is up for that.” He winked, hoping it wouldn’t desert him now. 

Alec chuckled at finding their favorite brand of lube sitting on the pillow next to them. “I’ll be careful,” he promised, remembering their first time together. He’d been eager to take the next step, the sex step as Magnus had called it, and he would have rushed things, if it hadn’t been for his boyfriend slowing him down. His first time on the receiving end had been an amazing experience, one he’d never forget – thanks to Magnus lovingly take care of him. Merely remembering the way the warlock had thrust inside him back then made him horny now. And sometimes, like now, he wanted to bury himself in Magnus instead and to never let go.

“You know what to do,” Magnus whispered, placing kisses all over Alec’s face. “I love it when you take charge in bed, you know that.”

No, he hadn’t, but he did now, which gave him another ego boost. Alec took his time preparing him, just like Magnus had taught him. Magnus writhed beneath him, pulling him closer and moaning his name, but Alec refused to be rushed. Once he was convinced that Magnus was ready, he pushed his hands beneath his lover’s ass and moved in closer, aligning himself. Seeking out permission he looked Magnus in the eyes.

“Don’t stop now,” Magnus whimpered, reaching for Alec’s cock and guiding him inside. 

It was all Alec could take. Slowly, he pushed inside, taking his time and giving Magnus a chance to adjust to the growing bulk inside him. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, now start moving!” Magnus loved Alec for being so considerate, but if his Shadowhunter didn’t start moving soon then… The fact that Alec continued to look him in the eyes while slowly burying himself inside his body made his skin tingle all over. It was intimate in ways he couldn’t describe. The head of Alec’s dick pressed against his prostrate and he needed his lover to start moving or he’d come on the spot.

Pleased that he could still drive Magnus out of his mind, Alec took pity on him and started thrusting. Slowly and shallowly at first, but when Magnus started calling out his name and demanding more, he picked up in speed and force. 

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, pulling him even deeper into his body. “Yes, like that!” Alec finally picked up his pace, driving himself home and making each thrust count. “Fuck!”

Watching Magnus lose control was truly a sight to behold and Alec did his best to drive him mad. He set up a punishing rhythm, exactly the way he knew Magnus liked it best. Leaning in closer, he claimed his lover’s lips, stopping Magnus from biting down on it. “I want you to come. Don’t fight it.” He loved the way Magnus stared back at him, his body trembling due to exertion and a fine layer of sweat building, casting a delicate shimmer onto that golden skin. 

Each of Alec’s thrusts hit his prostrate just right, making him gasp. Holding on tight, he buried his nails in his lover’s back. There was no way he was going to last – not like this. “Fuck, Alec, I’m…” 

Magnus climaxed and he came with him, burying himself with one last thrust and savoring the sensations of Magnus milking his cock dry. Unable to support himself any longer, Alec went down, somehow managing not to crush the man beneath him. “Magnus, I…” Words deserted him. Each time they made love was magic – even more so than the sparks running across Magnus’ skin right now. He’d seen it happen before and he loved seeing it again. 

Panting hard, Magnus tried to pull himself together, but his body felt heavy and sated, and Alec’s comforting weight pressed him into the mattress, making him feel safe and cherished. That moment, he wasn’t in control of his magic and it moved freely between them, thankfully doing no damage. 

The feel of magic eagerly brushing against his skin made Alec giddy. “I made you lose control.”

“Shut up,” Magnus told him, shaking his head slightly when seeing the self-satisfied expression in his lover’s eyes. But it was true – Alec had made him lose control.

Somewhat recovered, Alec shifted away from Magnus, giving him space and taking the bulk of his weight with him. “I didn’t mean to crush you,” he apologized to his warlock.

“You didn’t. Don’t worry.” He wasn’t exactly a lightweight himself and he loved feeling Alec’s reassuring weight atop him. “I should have let you propose a long time ago if this is the outcome.” Making love had done away with a lot of tension he’d carried with him without even knowing so. “Please don’t ask me to move – not yet.”

“You don’t have to.” Alec curled himself around Magnus, for now ignoring the mess they’d made. He’d clean them up once Magnus was asleep. “Why don’t you go to sleep? You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“That’s actually a lovely idea,” Magnus mused before cuddling up to his future husband. “You wore me down.”

“I know,” Alec confirmed contently, running his fingertips over Magnus’ chest, causing tremors to run through him. “Now rest, or you won’t be ready for round two in the morning.”

Magnus, whose eyes had closed, opened one of them and gave Alec an amused look. “Please, like you can get it up again that soon!”

“Stamina rune,” Alec whispered into his lover’s ear and loved seeing Magnus sigh with resignation. “You love me for a reason, remember?”

“If this is what married life is all about, I won’t survive.” But Magnus smiled and snuggled up to his favorite pillow. He was already looking forward to getting fucked again.

TBC


	12. It’s your dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway, folks. Azazel makes a move...

Part 12

Alec woke from his well deserved sleep because the earth beneath him was moving. Sleepily, he reached for Magnus, whose back pressed against his chest. In his sleep he’d ended up spooning his lover and his hand possessively rested against Magnus’ abdomen. “Stop doing that, Magnus. It’s too early.”

Waking up took time and effort, as Magnus had been soundly asleep. It had been a while since his nightmares had left him alone, so why did Alec wake him up? “I’m not doing anything.” Confused, he opened his eyes and wondered what the hell was happening. Was the bed really moving? “Alexander!” he hissed in alarm.

The urgency in Magnus’ voice woke him at once. Instinctively Alec tightened his hold and pulled the warlock closer, while he scanned his surroundings. “The entire building is moving!”

Magnus had realized the same thing. Alarmed, he sat upright, dragging Alec, who refused to let go, with him. “It’s the wards,” he realized, his magic reaching out and telling him they were under attack. “Someone’s trying to push past them.” 

Alec reckoned he knew who that was. “Azazel?” Damn, why hadn’t he stocked up on weapons yet? He only had a knife, not even a seraph blade or his bow. He’d planned on stashing weapons at their place after work today. Azazel had moved faster and Alec blamed himself for being ill prepared. “Now what?” 

Magnus managed to wriggle free. Sometimes Alec’s hold resembled that of an octopus, latching on to him wherever he could, and while he loved that in bed, it wasn’t practical when fighting a Greater Demon. “We’ve got a problem. My magic isn’t strong enough to fight him off, or even to buy us time to get away.” There wasn’t much he could do to help.

“And I’ve only got my knife,” Alec revealed in utter frustration. At the same time, his phone went off. Looking at it the caller ID, he quickly answered it.

“What’s up? Sensors are going wild. I’m grabbing some blades and heading over!” 

“Jace, no!” Alec reached for his pants and slipped into them. “Don’t do anything rash! Hopefully the wards will hold. I don’t want to worry about you running into Azazel and getting yourself in trouble. Stay where you are! I’ll call in later!” He ended the call and quickly checked with Magnus to see how he was doing. 

Magnus slipped into his trousers and walked toward the rose window above their bed. An angry, red light glowed in its center and waves of black light washed over it. “These are Asmodeus’ wards.”

“Are they holding?” Alec curled his fingers around his knife. His chances of taking down Azazel using that were minimal, but he was determined to try.

“For now, yes.” The wards felt strong and vibrated beneath his touch, but Magnus had no way of telling how much longer they’d last. Alec sprinted downstairs and Magnus followed, needing to make sure his lover was all right. He was certain Azazel wanted him, not Alec, and he could draw the Greater Demon’s attention away from his lover if necessary. Alec came to a sudden stop and he crashed into the Shadowhunter. “What are you doing?” he complained in frustration.

After catching and steadying Magnus, Alec directed his lover’s attention to the silent figure standing in the centre of their living room. The glass pained windows glowed an unholy red and cast an uncanny shadow into the room. “It’s your dad.”

Magnus hadn’t realized that yet and wondered why Asmodeus was here. “Father, what are you doing?” Cautiously, as he didn’t know what he was up against, Magnus walked up to him. Asmodeus stood still, his eyes flashing in the dark and black magic flowing from his fingertips. 

“It’s Azazel,” Asmodeus told him once his son’s apprehension registered with him. “He’s trying to access your home. He’s testing the wards.” 

Even though their assailant turned out to be Azazel, Magnus couldn’t help feeling relieved that Asmodeus was here. “Why are you here?” With Alec shadowing his every move, he warily approached his father.

“Because I want him to try, but I’m not letting Azazel hurt you. I doubt he can destroy my wards, but should he manage to do so, he’ll find me blocking his path.” Asmodeus concentrated on his wards, reinforcing them when Azazel launched another brutal attack, but he was confident they’d hold. Turning his head, he looked at the two of them, noticing several passion marks along his son’s throat. 

Sensing Asmodeus honing in on him, Magnus quickly raised his arms, trying to cover his neck with his hands. He seldom felt self conscious, but this was his father!

“Please,” Asmodeus said, dismissing Magnus’ distress with a flick of his hand. “I AM the Prince of Lust. Nothing you two get up to in bed will make me blush!” Sometimes he forgot how young his son was and how little Magnus really knew him.

“He’s what?” Alec’s eyes briefly widened, but he quickly composed himself again. “I guess that explains a couple of things with you being his son.” Magnus gave him the evil eye, but he simply shrugged. “It explains why I can’t stop touching you, kissing you, making out in general.”

“Alexander, we’re under attack!” And he was trying hard not to panic, as past images flashed in his mind’s eye, reminding him how badly Azazel had hurt him only a week ago.

“There’s nothing we can do about it.” Alec moved behind Magnus and pulled him against his chest. “Asmodeus seems to have everything under control.” By the Angel, he really hoped so. He was trying to radiate calm for Magnus’ sake, understanding only too well that Azazel attacking him again was unnerving. “We’re fine.” The building shook upon its foundation, but nothing else happened. Alec fervently hoped Asmodeus WAS in control of the situation. 

“The wards hold. Being unable to get through frustrates him.” Azazel would retreat shortly. The other demon was a coward, and now that the surprise attack had failed, Azazel would concentrate on other ways to get to Magnus. Good, Azazel would be distracted, which made things easier for him. “See, it’s over.” The building settled down and the wards shimmered before returning to their normal state. “You’re safe here.”

Magnus felt helpless. If it hadn’t been for his father, Azazel would have gotten to him. With the small amount of magic at his disposal he had no chance against a Greater Demon.

Asmodeus wondered why his son looked crestfallen and peeked at Magnus’ thoughts. Realizing why he felt that depressed, Asmodeus considered his options. Step by step, he reminded himself. With a wave of his hand, he opened the doors to the garden, allowing a cool breeze to move in and drive away any lingering horror on Magnus’ part. “Come with me,” he said, offered Magnus his hand and waited patiently. To his amusement, Lightwood gave him a probing look; the Shadowhunter wanted to make sure no harm came to Magnus, which was understandable. Asmodeus nodded, showing he appreciated the concern.

Letting go, Alec took a step back. Magnus sought out his gaze and he nodded in turn. “Go ahead. He doesn’t mean you any harm.” He was convinced Asmodeus wanted Magnus safe. No matter what had happened in their past, the Prince of Hell wanted to help.

Magnus would never understand why his lover, a Nephilim, trusted his father, a Prince of Hell. It made no sense at all, but he did trust Alec, so he accepted Asmodeus’ invitation and took his father’s hand, which felt warm, much warmer than his. He followed Asmodeus into the garden, wondering how smart leaving the building was.

“Look up,” Asmodeus ordered, quickly checked behind him and found the Shadowhunter watching them closely. Good, Alexander had vowed to always protect Magnus, even, if necessary, from his own father.

A blanket of stars greeted Magnus when he raised his eyes to the heavens. Since there were no clouds and hardly any moonlight, the stars shone like silver. He’d never learned the names of any constellations, but he could tell them apart by form. Breathing in the brisk, night air and finding himself under a starlit sky, he relaxed.

“That’s better.” Asmodeus had waited for Magnus’ nerves to settle. His son might act unconcerned, but Azazel coming for him had to affect him. “We need to talk about the wards. You must learn how to maintain and repair them. You already know how to do that. You created wards for many years.”

“But these are different,” Magnus pointed out while studying them. 

“Yes, they are.” Asmodeus took his time observing his son, delighted to see his cat eyes again. It had only been a matter of time before his warlock mark would manifest again. “They don’t consist of a singular magical source, that’s what’s confusing you.” Raising their joined hands, Asmodeus brought them into direct contact with the wards. “Tell me, what do you sense?”

“My own magic,” Magnus realized. He’d suspected as much, but hadn’t been sure. “But it’s not on its own?”

Asmodeus reached for a strand of the wards and pulled it towards them. “This is your magic, son. You’re right about that.” 

Magnus looked at the fiery red energy moving about on the palm of his father’s hand and then he understood. “The black is yours.”

Nodding once, Asmodeus was pleased Magnus had figured it out. “I told you that our magic is very similar. Azazel might have been able to push through my personal wards, as he knows my magic very well since we once fought side by side. But by adding yours to mine, I created a new sort of magic he has no defense again. That’s why you’re safe. It’s also why you can control the wards, just like me. Our magic answers to both of us.” Magnus’ eyes narrowed; his son had realized something. “Yes, if you desire so you can lock me out, but I hope you won’t. I’m very useful to have around in case of an attack.”

Magnus’ head reeled. His father had just given him the means to banish him from his home. Yet, Asmodeus didn’t seem overly concerned. 

“When I’m not here, I need you to maintain their strength. Don’t try to remove my magic for that will create a terrible backlash and you might not survive.” Asmodeus caught movement to his right, outside the wards. Raising an eyebrow, he addressed Alexander. “Isn’t that your parabatai?”

Alec followed the direction of Asmodeus’ stare and cursed privately. “Jace, I told you to stay at the Institute!” 

“I needed to know if the two of you were fine,” Jace called from a distance. He heard their voices, but all he saw in front of him was a garden – an empty garden – even while using the voyance mark. 

“You can let him in, if you want to,” Asmodeus reminded his son. “A Shadowhunter with pure angel blood is handy to have around should Azazel appear again.”

“You’re not worried he’ll go after you instead?” His father remained a mystery to Magnus.

“No, I’m not,” Asmodeus replied thoughtfully. “It wouldn’t do to kill his parabatai’s future father in law.” He’d noticed the Lightwood family ring. Turning away from Magnus he addressed Alexander instead. “You finally asked him?”

“And he said yes.” Feeling proud and content, Alec grinned. 

Figuring out how to control the wards took Magnus a few minutes. But then he got the hang of it and called out to Jace. ”It’s safe, you can come inside.”

The building that now revealed itself was truly impressive. Jace wondered about Asmodeus’ choice for his son’s home. A church for a warlock and his Nephilim? He had to admit the Prince of Hell had class. The three of them stood several feet to his right and he walked toward them, relieved to see Magnus and Alec in good health. When those sensors had gone berserk, he’d had a hard time not to run to their place to check on them. Speaking with Alec on the phone had only slightly reassured him. He pointedly ignored Asmodeus, thinking it wise not to antagonize him.

Asmodeus went back inside, trusting his son to modify the wards in order to keep them safe. After some consideration, he moved into the kitchen and made tea. It was one of the few mundane things, like coffee, he’d taken a liking too. 

Now the Greater Demon had left, Jace carefully tested the waters. “So your dad’s back?” He inclined his head toward the building where Asmodeus had vanished into. “He kept you two safe?”

Asmodeus had done just that, Magnus realized. “The wards did. They held.” Magnus wasn’t surprised to see Jace here, after all, he was Alec’s parabatai. 

“Jace, what are you doing here? I told you to stay put!”

“Can’t I check on my parabatai when he’s under attack by a Greater Demon?” Jace cringed, realizing there was still a Prince of Hell about. 

Magnus shook his head and left them to their bickering, knowing both enjoyed their banter and merely pretended being annoyed. Instead, he joined his father in the kitchen. Asmodeus confused him. For most of his life, he’d thought that his father was a monster and couldn’t be trusted. These days however, he wasn’t so sure anymore. During these last few days Asmodeus had had plenty of opportunities to turn on him, but his father had pulled through each time. 

Like tonight. When Azazel had started his attack, he’d fought hard not to panic while reliving the previous assault. Alec’s support had helped, but he hadn’t felt safe until he’d seen his father standing calmly in their living area. It wasn’t until then that he’d known Azazel wouldn’t get to him. He’d never thought he’d ever feel that way; that the mere sight of his father made him feel safe.

“Here, you may want this.” Asmodeus handed his son a mug. 

“What is it?” It wasn’t Earl Grey, this was a different scent. 

“Chamomile. It’s only two in the morning. You should go back to sleep if you can.” Magnus needed the rest, unlike him. A Prince of Hell never slept, didn’t need to eat or drink, but for appearance sake he did, mostly around his son. 

“How did you know about the attack?” Spending time in the garden had caused him to grow cold, and since he was only wearing his trousers, he shivered. 

“The change in the wards alerted me.” Asmodeus gestured for Magnus to follow him, which his son did. After sitting down, he waited for Magnus to either join him or to remain standing. 

Magnus sat down at some distance, nursing his tea and relishing its warmth. “And you came right away?”

Using his magic, Asmodeus picked up the throw from the other couch and wrapped it around Magnus’ shoulders. 

Asmodeus doing that threw Magnus. The fact that his father had noticed that he was cold and had acted upon it stunned him. “Thank you.” He pulled the fabric closer, fighting his emotions. He desperately wanted to trust Asmodeus, but doing so made him vulnerable; he didn’t want to get hurt again.

Sitting next to Magnus and watching his son trying to compose himself reminded Asmodeus that Azazel had to be dealt with. Azazel… His brother’s words returned to haunt him. Azazel had accused him of raping Magnus’ mother, which couldn’t be further from the truth, but did his son actually know that? Did Magnus want to know? 

TBC


	13. There was a spark in her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen back then to Magnus' mother?

Part 13

After making sure the Shadowhunters were still in the garden and talking amongst themselves, Asmodeus placed his mug aside and decided to reach out once more. If Magnus showed no interest in hearing his tale, then he would respect that and back down. “Magnus, we never talked about your childhood and I want you to know that I AM very sorry for what happened to you and your mother,” he said, realizing that such an apology had been due for ages. 

Magnus froze, his mug remained mid raised to his mouth and he stared at his father in disbelief. “What?” He must have misheard. Asmodeus couldn’t have said that. But the expression on his father’s face told him he hadn’t imagined it. Asmodeus was apologizing. Had he ever seen such vulnerability in his father’s eyes before? The mask was down; the façade Asmodeus normally hid behind had crumbled and his eyes revealed sorrow and regret.

“I don’t know what your mother and stepfather told you, but I want you to know the truth. Your mother loved you and it was my fault she took her life. I never told her who I was. I should have. Maybe then things would have gone differently.” Asmodeus realized that in hindsight. He scooted closer and rescued the mug that threatened to slip from his son’s fingers. “Do you want to know what happened before you were born?” He wasn’t going to dump this on his son without permission. He’d only continue if Magnus wanted to hear it.

Magnus was at a loss. He’d never expected for his mother to come up, or his birth, and he had no idea what to do. He wasn’t even sure he was ready to discuss the matter. He’d spent most of his life repressing the memories and trying to forget about his childhood, but then that agony rune had brought it all back. He still hadn’t worked through the trauma. 

“I’m not sure. What my stepfather told me wasn’t pretty and my mother… She killed herself when my mark manifested. I don’t know if there’s anything you can tell me that will ease the pain,” Magnus finished, after carefully thinking it over. The only reason he was even considering having this conversation was the unguarded expression in his father’s eyes, which told him Asmodeus would tell him the truth. But what if the truth hurt even more?

“You have nothing to fear, Magnus. I’m certain your stepfather lied to you. Did your mother ever tell you about me?” He had to know where to start.

Magnus shook his head. “She never did. I do know she loved me, until…” His hand shook when he pointed at his eyes. “She loved me until…” His voice broke; he couldn’t say the words.

Asmodeus carefully gathered his son’s cold hands in his and rubbed the trembling digits. “You deserve the truth. Please trust me this once. I believe it will bring you peace.”

Magnus still wondered how the subject had ever come up. One moment they’d been talking about chamomile tea and the next Asmodeus has started talking about his mother. “I trust you,” he realized and that shook him. When had he started to trust Asmodeus? Closing his eyes, he admitted the truth to himself. It had happened when he’d found Asmodeus standing in their living area ready to fight off Azazel.

Asmodeus had thought he’d never hear his son say those words – certainly not that soon and he vowed to never betray Magnus’ trust again. He’d already done that too many times in the past. “Your mother was a fairly independent woman, most certainly ahead of her time. At eighteen, Amisha was taking care of her parents and little brother. Her parents decided it was time for her to marry and they set out to find her a suitable husband. Now, your mother wouldn’t have any of that. She decided to find a husband of her own.”

That wasn’t the way he’d thought Asmodeus would start his story, but it helped him relax. He still expected the worst though. Magnus pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and snuggled beneath the throw. Asmodeus gave him a look full with understanding and Magnus managed a weak smile. He prayed to whoever was listening that this wouldn’t turn into a horror story instead. 

“Amisha set out to find herself a husband, one she would love and not merely ordained by her parents. However, she wasn’t adapt at tracking and ended up wandering the woods. She’d gotten lost and been walking for hours. She had no water left and was near despair.”

Magnus bit down on his bottom lip. His stepfather had repeatedly told him that his biological father had brutally raped his mother and that he was the shameful result of that. He’d spent his childhood trying to make things up to his mother, hoping she’d forgive him for ever being born. 

Suddenly, there was movement next to him. It wasn’t his father however. It was Alec, sitting down and gently pulling him close. Did he want his Shadowhunter to find out what had happened back then? He’d told Alec only bits and pieces, leaving out most of the things his stepfather had done to him.

“Is it okay if I stay or do you want to be alone with your dad?” Alec had overheard their conversation and wanted to offer his support in case Magnus needed it. He clearly remembered the way his lover had broken down when Magnus had told him about his mother killing herself.

Magnus exchanged a look with his father. This was personal. Asmodeus however nodded. “You can stay,” Magnus whispered and rested his head against Alec’s shoulder. “But feel free to leave whenever you want.” Maybe Alec would prefer not to hear certain details.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assured his boyfriend. He would always be there for Magnus.

“What happened next?” Magnus had a hard time believing he was encouraging his father to continue, but if he ever wanted to understand what had happened in his youth, he had to do this.

Asmodeus briefly closed his eyes, easily recalling meeting her for the first time. “Amisha was beautiful, Magnus, in more ways than one. She was smart and extremely strong-willed, as I would find out later.” Asmodeus grew pensive, recalling those days like they had only happened yesterday.

A love story? His father was about to tell him a love story? But his stepfather had always maintained that she’d been captured by a mad man, held captive, and raped. His father was telling him a different story altogether. Was Asmodeus telling him the truth? Or lies?

Asmodeus searched his son’s eyes and realized what was happening. Magnus wanted to know, but at the same time his son was afraid to learn the truth. “Your mother never told you about me, but she did love you. Please keep that in mind and then decide if you believe me or not.”

Magnus nodded, wondering when Asmodeus had learned to read him so well. He desperately wanted to believe his father, because what Asmodeus was telling him sounded so much better than what his stepfather had.

“I offered her water, food, and provided her with shelter. She was hesitant to accept as she didn’t know me, but I managed to convince her. I felt instantly attracted to her. There was a spark in her, Magnus. Looking into her eyes, I came alive again. I had buried a part of myself when I fell. She managed to wake the little good that had remained inside me. For a short time, I forgot what I was – a Prince of Hell. The attraction was mutual and we spent several weeks living in a dream. I had never fallen for a mundane before, but she was special.”

Alec’s fingertips soothing brushed against his shoulder, pulling Magnus from the tale his father was spinning. He’d lost himself by listening to it. Nervously, he licked his lips.

“You can ask me questions, Magnus,” Asmodeus encouraged his son. He knew what had happened at Magnus’ home and what his stepfather had done.

“Did you force her? My stepfather always said you did.” He hated the way he sounded; like a child again. And yes, he felt like the boy he’d been back then, hiding from his stepfather when the man had chased after him, wildly waving his bible and threatening to purify him – to drive out the devil inside him.

“I didn’t force her, Magnus, I don’t want you to think that. No matter what that stepfather of yours told you. She loved me and I had feelings for her. Each time we made love it was consensual.” Love… Oh, yes, he’d been in love with Amisha and it had almost ruined him. It was the very reason why’d buried his feelings for such a long time and only almost losing Amisha’s son had made him face them again.

Magnus felt hesitant to tell his part of the story, especially since Alec didn’t know any details. Opening himself up to both of them was hard on him. “My mother never mentioned the man that had gotten her pregnant. My stepfather married her eight months into her pregnancy. He was a religious zealot, declaring marrying her was atonement for his past sins. He never liked me, telling me that I’d been conceived out of wedlock, which made me a bastard.” Alec shifted against him and it made him seek out his lover’s eyes. He found them wet with unshed tears. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry. This happened over four centuries ago.”

“But you’re still hurting.” And when Magnus hurt, he hurt. It was as simple as that. 

“You’re sweet,” Magnus whispered and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape Alec’s eyes. “You don’t have to stay and listen,” he reminded the Shadowhunter. But Alec merely shook his head. 

“I’m staying.”

After pressing a hopefully comforting kiss onto those glistering eyelids, Magnus gathered his courage and continued, “Once my warlock mark appeared my stepfather told me that Satan himself had raped my mother. I was devil spawn. I think he lost his mind after my mother killed herself and looking into my eyes – my warlock mark – further convinced him that I was a demon. I believed him. I blamed myself for her death. Sometimes, I still do. I’m the reason she took her own life.”

“Magnus, it’s not! It’s mine. I never told her what I am. She never saw my real eyes. I always kept them glamoured around her as I didn’t want to frighten her. I’m sorry you had to live through that.” It was a pity Magnus’ stepfather wasn’t still alive, or else he’d have made him pay for hurting his son.

“What happened? How did Magnus’ mother end up with his stepfather?” Alec still wondered about that part. Hearing how badly Magnus had suffered made him wish he’d been alive back then, so he could have gotten Magnus into safety. He’d been a child, who’d done nothing to be treated that way!

Asmodeus had expected that question. “I stayed with her for several months. She had a lovely voice and once she found out she was pregnant, she sang to you.”

Finding out that the two of them had still been together when his mother had realized she was pregnant came as a huge surprise. “What went wrong?” The fact that he believed his father amazed him. He was certain Asmodeus was telling him the truth, which meant that his stepfather had lied to him since he’d been born.

“I’d neglected my duty as a Prince of Hell. I’d been away from Edom for too long and my realm was in chaos. I had to return to set matters straight.” Asmodeus still kept his distance, giving Magnus the time and space his son needed to work through this. “You know that time passes differently in Edom. When I had finally dealt with the upstarts, I sought out your mother, but you’d already been born and she’d accepted your stepfather as her husband. I decided to keep an eye on you throughout the years, but when your mark manifested and you needed me I was busy fighting off Lilith. Finding you later proved difficult and when I discovered what had happened to Amisha…”

He briefly considered if he should tell Magnus the rest as well. Was he comfortable revealing that much of himself? But what choice did he have? He owed Magnus the truth. “I was devastated. I’d made so many mistakes and she paid the price. I vowed to never make myself that vulnerable again and my love turned into hatred. I embraced my duties as a Prince of Hell and I utterly failed you when I finally found you. Magnus, I AM sorry for the way I treated you. I should have known better than to put my trust in your stepfather. You suffered because of that.” 

Even a Prince of Hell couldn’t travel back in time and fix the mistakes he’d made, even if he wanted to. “I won’t ask for your forgiveness. What I did can never be forgiven.” Should never be forgiven, he knew that. Asmodeus rose from the couch and briefly rested a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “You should rest now. Try to sleep, if you can. I’ll seek you out tomorrow, or if you’d rather not talk to me, let me know. In that case, I won’t trouble you. You can either call me or let me know via the wards. I put my contact details in both your phones.”

“I need some time,” Magnus whispered, unsure what to do or say next. In the end, he settled for placing his hand on top of his father’s to let him know they we’re fine. Asmodeus looked like he needed the reassurance, something Magnus never expected. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

It was more than he’d dared hope for and Asmodeus nodded gratefully. The next moment he was gone.

“That was unexpected,” Alec said, still pondering the things Asmodeus had told them. “It explains a lot, don’t you think?”

Not sure what Alec was getting at, Magnus shifted in his lover’s arms and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“He closed his heart off after losing your mother. Does that sound familiar?”

That thought hadn’t occurred yet to Magnus, but then he understood. Alec had been the one to unlock his heart back then. He’d never opened it, too scared to be hurt again after Camille. 

“When he realized he could lose you, things changed. He took a chance, maybe not intentionally, but he did.” 

Again Alec’s observation helped. “Do you believe him? The story he told us?” Had everything really happened like that? Had his stepfather lied to him? He wouldn’t put it past him. The man had been a zealot and probably quite mad. 

“I do believe Asmodeus was honest. You can’t fake something like that. He was genuinely upset and telling it the way he remembered it.” Alec wrapped a strand of Magnus’ hair around a finger. “You never told me your stepfather was abusive. You left that out when you told me you killed him.” At the time, he’d found it hard to believe that Magnus, even as child, would have lashed out in such a way without being provoked. “In what way did he try to exorcise your demon? What did he do to you?”

Magnus shifted and shrugged. Discussing this with Alec didn’t hurt as much as he’d feared. “He hit me, but back then disciplining a child wasn’t considered abuse.”

“What else? Magnus, you’re stalling.” He knew that tactic, giving him a little bit of information in the hope he wouldn’t ask about the rest.

Magnus rubbed the Lightwood family ring, reminding himself Alec was his husband to be and it wouldn’t do to lie or keep things from him. Not if this was supposed to work. “He wanted to exorcise the devil by baptizing me in freezing cold water, preferably until I drowned.”

“What?” Startled, Alec rested the palm of his hand against Magnus’ face, turning it toward him so he could study those eyes. “He did what?”

“He threw me into the river and pushed me under. I was drowning by the time I gathered enough magic to throw him off.” Shame coursed through him. “I didn’t know that I killed him.”

“Magnus, don’t feel guilty for ending his life when he was about to drown you! You were a child! Who does something like that to a child?” If Magnus refused to be angry with the man, Alec would do so in his stead. “He was an abusive bastard and deserved what he got! You weren’t at fault!”

Maybe if he heard it enough times, he might start believing it. “Alexander, I’m tired. Can we do this tomorrow? I want to go back to bed.”

“Do you think you can sleep?” Alec was already getting up from the couch and offered Magnus to pull him to his feet. 

“I can try.” He curled an arm around Alec and they made their way upstairs, finding their bed in disarray. He fondly remembered them christening it earlier. “You promised me a second round,” he reminded his lover.

Alec blushed. “I know I did, but…” Azazel, the attack, Asmodeus’ revelations and Magnus suffering due to his stepfather had killed the mood. “Rain check?” he offered hopefully. “I promise to make it up to you.”

Magnus winked. “As long as we’re cuddling.”

“We always cuddle!” He pulled Magnus into bed with him, ending up on his back with Magnus resting his head on his chest and indeed cuddling up to him. “Magnus?”

“Yes?” Now that he was comfortable and in Alec’s arms, he wanted nothing more than to give in to exhaustion. He had the strange feeling he might actually sleep well now that Asmodeus and he had finally talked – really talked. They had addressed an issue that had always haunted him and his father had managed to ease his pain. “What?”

“I’m getting used to seeing your cat eyes all the time. If you ever get the full extent of your magic back, please don’t glamour them around me? I want to see them. I want to see YOU.”

Magnus pressed a kiss onto his lover’s cheek. “You really are sweet, Alexander.” 

“I’m serious!” He shifted slightly so he could make eye contact. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Even when they’re my father’s?” The fact that he’d inherited his warlock mark from a Prince of Hell and that it so obviously underlined their relationship had always been a sore point. 

“I like your father; the way he is now,” Alec quickly explained. “He’s sincere in his desire to help you. I know you never dealt with the things that happened to you as a child and he might be able to help.”

Asmodeus already was helping, Magnus realized. After thinking of himself so badly for so long, his father had turned that around. After tonight, he felt a little bit better about himself. His parents had been in love. He’d been wanted, but fate had driven them apart and his mother had married his stepfather. She’d made a bad decision and he’d been the victim. Maybe her heart had been broken too after Asmodeus left. He couldn’t recall her smiling often, only when he did his best to be a good boy. The more he thought about it, the more he started to believe his father and hate his stepfather. 

“It’s already five in the morning. I can stay home if you want me to. Jace’s probably not expecting me to show up at the Institute today and Izzy loves being in charge. I can take some time off.”

“We’ll see, darling.” Alec was the Head of the Institute and loved his job. Even now he still went on patrol at times. Isabelle and Jace had to miss him. Closing his eyes, Magnus started to drift off. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The similarities between Magnus and Asmodeus are purely coincidence. Them both locking away their hearts was never intended. When Asmodeus started talking to me, he insisted on making it into a tragic love story. So father and son ended up being similair in many ways. The love story was also necessary to make Asmodeus' redemption believable. And the stepfather? I needed a villain and he was perfect for the part!


	14. Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, of lust actually.

Part 14

Alec decided to let Magnus sleep when he woke up three hours later. Careful not to disturb the sleeping warlock, he stealthily moved downstairs and called Isabelle, knowing she’d want information. That call lasted fifteen minutes, twelve minutes longer than he’d anticipated. Next, Jace called, complaining he’d called Isabelle, but had ignored him. So he spent another ten minutes placating his upset parabatai. 

Thirty minutes after getting up he finally made it to the kitchen and got the coffee maker going. He sat down, watching the black drops drip until he had enough to fill his mug which he immediately did. He’d go for a refill later. Finally getting his caffeine fix, he started to feel better. A quick look upstairs told him everything was still quiet and Magnus asleep. Good. 

The Chairman sat in front of his food bowl, giving him impatient looks and he rushed to look after the cat. He’d neglected him lately and as a peace offering he pampered the cat by letting him curl up in his lap and petting him. Ten minutes later, the feline raised his head, got to his feet and jumped to the floor, thoroughly appeased. 

The morning wasn’t turning out the way he’d imagined it. Alec was just in time to grab Magnus’ phone when it rang and Raphael, quite upset because Magnus had ignored his messages, started lecturing before he realized he was talking to the wrong person and abruptly ended the call.

A quick look told Alec Magnus had ignored a lot of messages, or maybe, he hadn’t seen them to begin with. Shifting through them, he only replied to the important ones, letting his mum, Luke, Maia, Simon, Catarina and Madzie know that they were fine. Lorenzo Rey’s message, demanding to know his whereabouts, somehow got deleted. 

At nine thirty, he collected more coffee and seriously considered activating his stamina mark, because he might need it to get through the day. Now that he was in the kitchen, he made French toast, freshly squeezed orange juice for both of them and added the strawberries that had miraculously appeared in the fridge. He truly appreciated having magic in his life.

He placed everything on a tray and soundlessly made his way upstairs, hoping Magnus was awake. His boyfriend, no fiancé, he reminded himself, was in the process of sitting up, his hair disheveled and his makeup smudged. Magnus had never looked more adorable. 

“Breakfast in bed?” 

“You deserve it.” He placed the tray across Magnus’ lap and slipped into bed again. “Are you hungry?”

“I love French toast, especially since you made it yourself.” Magnus leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek. “I expected you to be at the Institute by now.”

“I called Izzy and Jace. I told them to expect me later. I’ll go in but not for long. I want to be there for you instead.” He sipped from his coffee and closed his eyes in bliss. “I need this.”

Magnus gave him and amused look. “Did you have such a bad morning?”

“You have no idea.” Alec turned his head, longingly stared into those cat eyes and kissed him on the lips. “You didn’t have a proper good morning kiss yet, Mister Lightwood-Bane,” he mused and slipped his hand beneath Magnus’, which carried the Lightwood family ring. “Seeing you wear it makes me proud.”

“Proud?” Alec was in a peculiar mood today. Was this because of last night and the things that had happened?

“Yeah, that you want to be with me. That I get to be that lucky.” All Alec wanted was to pamper his future husband and make him happy; he hoped Magnus would let him. “How did you sleep?” He handed Magnus the orange juice, eager to get some vitamins into him.

Magnus started on his French toast, but then decided to eat some strawberries first. “Better than I expected.” He hadn’t had any nightmares; no bad dreams about Azazel or his stepfather. “My father surprised me last night. I didn’t think it would, but discussing our past helps. It puts things into perspective and finally being able to get it all out… It’s liberating. Especially since he actually listened and admitted he made mistakes. I never thought I’d ever see that day.”

“He’s trying,” which was Alec’s honest assessment of the situation. “Are you going to call him later today?” He’d checked Asmodeus’ claim and had found his contact details in both their phones.

“I’ll contact him.” Magnus sipped from his coffee. “Do you mind me inviting him for dinner? I want to talk to him some more.”

“Go ahead, I want more details on his plans to deal with Azazel anyway.”

“You think he’s already got one?” He might have, Magnus realized, especially after what had happened last night. “I still can’t believe Azazel tried again so soon.” It also reminded him he couldn’t leave their home for the time being. Well, he could, but if he did, he’d let himself wide open for attack. “Asmodeus combined our magic and it worked.” The wards were amazing. It was the first time ever he’d witnessed such synergy.

“Izzy thinks they’re impressive and she doesn’t say something like that lightly.”

Magnus nodded. He had a lot to discuss with his father.

//

Convincing Alec to head for the Institute took Magnus a long time, but in the end, he succeeded. It was two PM when Alec finally left. Magnus retreated into the bathroom to soak in the bathtub for thirty minutes, realizing he’d sent Alec away too soon. They could have had sex in the tub instead.

He regretted having such a limited wardrobe, but when he tried to use his magic to conjure an outfit, it failed him. Apparently his returned magic had lost its fashion sense. Instead he had to settle for brown trousers, a luxuriously adorned black shirt and a simple waistcoat. Either he went shopping shortly or Asmodeus needed to provide him with suitable clothing. If he send Alec to shop for him, the Shadowhunter would return with highly functional, but also very boring black pants, tanks and sweaters. 

The golden strands remained, no matter how his magic styled his hair. What was up with that? Magically applying his makeup was easy, and after fixing his jewelry he went downstairs, all the while smiling at Alec’s ring which he now wore. He would be a married man shortly. He didn’t doubt Alec was already planning their wedding. He’d let him, indulging his love.

At four he fixed a late lunch for himself, delighted to find he could finally pull pastries from his favorite bakery, Pasticceria Monteleone on Court Street. Which left him a tad mystified, as he hadn’t been able to do so yesterday when he’d tried. He still had to find out what his magic could and couldn’t do.

Once he’d satisfied his sweet tooth he realized he was stalling and should call his father. Thinking it best to get it over with, he uncovered his phone, and quickly felt ashamed as he sorted through his messages. Alexander was such a sweetheart to contact his friends in his stead. He’d make it up to them once they’d dealt with Azazel.

Calling his father felt surreal, but he did it anyway. “Father, I was wondering if we could talk,” he said, when Asmodeus answered the call. “Alec and I would like to invite you to dinner. Is six PM doable for you?” He had no idea what his father – a Prince of Hell – usually did aside from ruling Edom. 

“Magnus, I’m glad you called. It’s good to hear your voice, and yes, I’ll be there. Is there anything you need which I should bring?”

Magnus was about to say clothes, but didn’t. His father was already doing enough by keeping him safe. “No, I’m fine.” He looked down at his pet, who was suddenly pressing up against him. “I think the Chairman misses you.”

“Well, I don’t miss him.”

But Magnus could tell his father was joking. “I’ll see you later then, and if you’re early, that’s fine too. I’d like to talk to you without Alec present.” He wasn’t sure if he had any questions left, but it might be nice to talk privately. 

“I’ll be there soon, son.”

Magnus placed his phone on the coffee table and reached down to collect his cat. “Did you hear his voice on the phone? Do you miss him?” Which was an absurd idea to begin with, but cats were odd creatures in general. 

Magnus was about to check if his magic would get him a Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks when the wards alerted him that he had company. He startled at first, but then realized the wards felt different from when Azazel had attacked. They interpreted their visitor as friendly and non threatening. Reaching out with his magic, Magnus realized Jace was trying to get his attention. Seriously, why didn’t he just call him?

Modifying the wards, he watched Jace quickly slip inside. Magnus walked up to the front door and opened it, wondering about the large bags Jace carried. They were too heavy to contain clothes, unfortunately. “What are you doing here?” He stepped aside to let the blond Shadowhunter pass.

“Alec asked me to drop these off. He’s way too hard on himself for not being properly prepared when Azazel attacked. All day I had to listen to him bitch about being so stupid to only have a knife with him. So, I decided to help out.”

Jace dropped two black bags onto the floor. Curiously, Magnus opened one and took a step back from the seraph blades, bow, arrows, knifes and numerous other weapons. “Is he preparing for war?”

“Yeah, it’s overkill, but it’s better to be prepared than sorry! Where do you want me to put these?” Alec would want to properly distribute them throughout the building once he was home. In that case he always had access to weapons when he needed them. 

“Just leave them here.” At the doorway was a good place as far as he was concerned. Outside would have been even better. He’d rather not have them at their home, but knew Alec felt better if he had access to them. Jace nodded and was about to turn around and leave when Magnus remembered the way the boy had tried to bond with him in the infirmary. “Would you like to stay for a drink?”

Magnus’ offer took him aback, as he wasn’t not expecting it. Although he seemed like the outgoing type and always ended up being the center of attention, he wasn’t like that at all. Not really. It was just his way of dealing with the things life threw at him. And life hadn’t been kind. “No alcohol,” he stated. “I’m on patrol later.”

“No alcohol,” Magnus repeated, complying with the request. “How about coffee? Or do you prefer tea?” He really didn’t know, he realized, but Jace had remembered how he liked his coffee after staying at his place for just a few days. 

“I can do with some coffee, black,” Jace admitted, and followed him into the kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable, either in the living room or here.” Amused, Magnus watched Jace look about, clearly uncertain what to do. In the end, he sat down on a kitchen chair, drumming on the table. Jace Herondale apparently had a good sense of rhythm. “Do you play an instrument?” Magnus wasn’t sure why he was making coffee manually when he could probably raid Starbucks. Maybe it had something to do with Jace looking so out of place and strangely lost? 

“Valentine taught me to play piano,” Jace admitted reluctantly. “I wouldn’t recommend his teaching methods though.”

“I see.” And he did understand, seeing the badly masked pain on Jace’s face. The blond might think he acted all tough, but Magnus easily caught the vulnerability beneath it. He placed their drinks in front of them and sat down opposite Jace. “Snack?” he offered, waving with his hand before knowing he was doing it. A plate with chocolate chip cookies appeared. “I hope you like them.”

“Thanks.” Jace selected one and nibbled on it, trying to hide how out of place he felt. “Alec told me your magic is back.” He’d been relieved to hear it. Magnus had lost his magic because of him and he still felt guilty because of it. He’d seen Magnus suffer during the last few weeks and hated being the reason for it. 

“Only a small part,” Magnus tempered Jace’s hopes. He wanted to be honest with him. “But enough to make me happy,” he said sincerely. 

“Is that why you can’t glamour your eyes? Because you’re low on magic?” Jace cringed, belatedly thinking he shouldn’t have asked. “Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me,” he quickly apologized.

Magnus hadn’t realized it until now, but Jace had been looking at his cat eyes the whole time and the Shadowhunter hadn’t flinched, or tried to avert his gaze. Jace treated him like he normally did, maybe even more friendly. He really needed to remember that his warlock mark showed for all to see. “Yes, it is. I tried the other day, but I can’t apply the glamour. Do you mind?” He could appropriate some sunglasses if necessary. 

“I don’t. Why would I?” Jace immediately reassured him. “I must admit I always wondered what they looked like up close.” He hoped Magnus didn’t mind being studied. “Alec mentioned your mark a few times. I have the feeling he likes your real eyes a lot. They are quite something.” 

Alec had mentioned his eyes? In what context? But Magnus refrained from asking that question, unwilling to put Jace in an awkward position. “I want you to know that you’re always welcome here, Jace. I’m not sure we have a guestroom, but the couch is quite comfortable if you ever need a place to stay,” he offered, knowing it meant a lot to the Herondale boy. 

“Thanks,” Jace replied, sincerely touched. “I’ll keep it in mind.” He finished his coffee and reached for a second cookie, because he seldom allowed himself a treat and they tasted great. “I should be going. You probably have lots to do.”

A look at the clock told Magnus it was half past five and his father would probably show up soon. It might be best if the two of them didn’t meet. 

Jace was about to get to his feet and leave when noises coming from the doorway startled them both. He spun around, hand already moving toward his seraph blade in case of an attack. 

“Really, Magnus? Seraph blades? Why would you even consider keeping the damn things at the house?” 

Magnus sighed. His father had arrived early, much as he’d requested. Asmodeus was rummaging about in the bags, pushing the weapons around using his cane. Hopefully Jace managed to remain calm and Magnus quickly turned toward him. “Jace, do you remember my father? I don’t think you’ve been officially introduced.” He desperately tried to salvage the situation and prayed things wouldn’t get out of hand. 

Jace studied the Prince of Hell in more detail. He’d only gotten in quick looks before. “Yeah, I remember him, Magnus.” His every instinct was telling him to charge and to slay the Greater Demon, but this was Magnus’ dad. He couldn’t simply assault his parabatai’s future father in law!

“Ah, another angel child,” Asmodeus quipped as he made his way over to them. He knew about Jace Herondale of course, who didn’t? He was supposedly the best Shadowhunter of this era. A Shadowhunter who wasn’t attacking him, though he read tension tight as a bowstring on the blond’s face. Keeping to decorum, he came to a halt at a distance, placed his cane in front of him and inclined his head in greeting. “Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, of lust actually.”

Magnus groaned. He’d known that his father meeting Jace would end in disaster. “Jace, my father. Father, Jace Herondale.”

“I know who he is, son.” Asmodeus circled the Shadowhunter, eyeing him closely and wondering how good a fighter the boy really was. 

Jace found it hard to stand still and not react to the Greater Demon. Asmodeus had healed Magnus and protected both Alec and Magnus during Azazel’s attack. He owed his future brother in law to be polite to his father, or at least, to try. The tapping of the cane was getting to him for some reason, putting him on edge. He had to concentrate to not accidentally activate any runes. 

“Tell me, boy, are you as good a fighter as they say?” Asmodeus served himself some coffee and continued to study the Shadowhunter, who seemed to have at least some measure of self control, which was seldom found in one so young. 

“I’m not your boy,” Jace said, telling off a Prince of Hell just because he could.

“I’m old,” Asmodeus reminded him. “I’ve been around for a very long time. I served God in heaven before I followed Sammael when he rebelled and fell. Are you telling me that by my standards I can’t call you that? How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-two? Not much older, I think. I’m hundreds of millennia old.”

Magnus held his breath, having no idea how to stop this from escalating. If his father continued like that there would be trouble. “Father,” he said, trying to mediate. “Jace’s a guest in my home.”

Asmodeus arched an eyebrow. His home? So his son had finally embraced living here? Wonderful! But the Herondale boy was too much fun to play with. “Calm down, son, I’m not here to start a war. At least not with this angel child.”

“You could have fooled me,” Jace commented, still watching the Greater Demon. He could easily tell Magnus and Asmodeus were related, not just because of their eyes, there were other things as well. 

“Would you care to spar?” Asmodeus was getting ready to take down Azazel and checking if he was still in fighting shape sounded like a lovely challenge. 

“Spar? Are you joking?” Jace felt like he’d ended up in the wrong kind of movie, like the one Simon and Clary had made him watch. There had been mummies and brains and… He’d hated it. 

“I must admit to being curious. I trained with Michael himself once, but the pompous ass dropped his precious lance and called off the fight, knowing he’d lose. He wasn’t that much of a general, if you ask me. Never cared much for the angels in his squadron. Maybe you’ll be more of a challenge?”

Magnus exchanged a look with Jace – no, he had no idea either what his father was up to. Asmodeus’ remarks however did remind him that his father had been an angel once. A real, actual angel. Who’d then fallen, but his father had been part of the angelic forces once. 

Jace was having similar thoughts. The idea of actually sparring with a Prince of Hell excited him. That said Greater Demon was also a fallen angel made it even more enticing. “What are your conditions?”

“No seraph blades!” Magnus called out, eager to set some boundaries and rules. “No real blades! No weapons that can actually kill or injure the other! If you want to spare, use staffs. That’s where I draw the line, or even better, don’t use any weapons at all!”

“Magnus!” Asmodeus shook his head at his son. “Where’s the fun in that? But for your sake, I’ll comply. Bo staffs then?” he asked Jace, trying to assess the Shadowhunter’s skill.

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked,” Jace announced, more confident than he felt. Asmodeus was right; the Prince of Hell had much more fighting experience than he did. He knew he was a good fighter, one of the best, but he was smart enough to know there was always someone better. “I accept. Is there some space where we can spar?”

Magnus wrung his hands and checked the time. Alec had said he would be home at six and not a minute later. He clung to that. All he had to do was to make sure no one got mortally wounded during the next twenty minutes. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I like the idea of Asmodeus being a fallen angel who used to be part of the angelic forces, so I went AU with that part.  
> 2\. I reckon my readers didn't like Asmodeus' and Amisha's past considering there were no comments... But I'm afraid you'll have to roll with it.  
> 3\. This is also where I realized Asmodeus was interested in Jace and my troubles keeping them apart started...


	15. Show me what you’ve got, Lightwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match and an announcement that brings back Magnus' worst fears...

Part 15

Magnus hadn’t even known there was a basement until now. Stepping into the gym, he found it well equipped. Why hadn’t he realized it was there earlier? Or had Asmodeus only now created it? They followed his father, who led them into a spacious training facility in the back of the basement. 

“Is this acceptable?” Asmodeus spun around, smirking at the Shadowhunter. “Would you like to change into something more… comfortable?”

Magnus rolled back his eyes, as his father enjoyed this way too much. If he didn’t know any better he might say he was flirting. That too, apparently ran in the family. “Father,” he said, trying to regain control of the situation. “Is this really necessary?”

“Don’t be a spoilsport,” Asmodeus chided, changing his outfit into something more suitable for sparring. He settled for a simple black tank and his favorite Japanese Hakama pants. Calling a bo staff to him, he spun it expertly, warning the Shadowhunter not to take him lightly.

Jace needed less preparation, merely removing his jacket and the weapons he carried with him. “You’re gonna fight bare footed?” He wore heavy combat boots himself, perfect for kicking demons, but he didn’t like having such an unfair advantage over his opponent.

“That’s what I prefer, yes.” Asmodeus assumed a basic position, waiting for the Shadowhunter to make up his mind. 

Magnus smiled fondly upon seeing Jace remove his boots and return bare footed too. The Shadowhunter’s sense of honor and fair play was to be commended. “No magic, father, and Jace, no marks.” He was going to try to contain the damage they could do to each other. “Make it a fair fight, please. I’m not sure my magic is capable of healing mortal wounds!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Asmodeus told his son while giving him a wicked smile. “Are you going to sit there and enjoy the show?” Magnus sat cross-legged, as far away from them as possible. “Afraid of getting hit?”

“No, just using common sense.” A quick check told him Alec should arrive in fifteen minutes. He simply had to keep them in one piece that long.

“Do you want any popcorn to go with that? One of your signature cocktails maybe?” Jace was slowly calming down and growing comfortable with the idea of sparring with a Prince of Hell. His instincts, which had told him to attack and take down Asmodeus, had lessened. Hopefully this was going to be fun. He could use some in his life.

Popcorn and a Margarita appeared next to Magnus, who had definitely not summoned them. So it had been his father’s doing. “Really?” But then he shrugged and grabbed some of the popcorn. There was little he could do to stop them so he might as well enjoy the show.

“Let’s see what you can do, Nephilim,” Asmodeus challenged his opponent and launched an attack.

Jace easily blocked him and then turned the tables on the Prince of Hell, forcing him to defend himself instead. Apparently Asmodeus abided to the rules Magnus had set because he didn’t notice any use of magic. 

Asmodeus smiled appreciatively. He’d picked a perfect sparring partner. The Shadowhunter possessed skill and combined it with finesse he’d seldom come across in the Nephilim. Usually, such expertise was the result of a lifetime’s training, but the boy was too young for that. Someone had ruthlessly drilled him then; unfortunately he was very much familiar with such tactics. “You have some skill. I’ll give you that. I’m impressed.”

Jace didn’t expect the praise, but gracefully accepted it. They returned to their starting positions and he waited for the Greater Demon to make his move. He had the feeling Asmodeus was holding back. Each time the Prince of Hell hit him, it was just a warning tap instead of the brutal blow he’d expect. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Magnus eyed the Margarita closely. He’d abstained until now, but seeing them assess each other, he might need the alcoholic buzz to get him through the sparring match. Eventually he decided against the cocktail and changed it into an alcohol free drink instead.

Asmodeus raised a hand, gesturing for the Shadowhunter to attack him instead. He didn’t have to wait long. A moment later, he was busy defending himself. He made sure they were equally matched, unwilling to hurt the boy. “How about we make this a bit more interesting?” he suggested after successfully driving Jace into a corner. “I’ll let you activate your marks.”

“You think you can handle that?” Jace had a harder time than he wanted them to know. If he was right and Asmodeus was holding back, he might have met the fighter who would eventually defeat him. 

“Please,” Asmodeus said, twirling his staff and pointing it at the Shadowhunter. “I’m not even sweating.”

“You don’t sweat,” Magnus pointed out, shaking his head. “It’s not something Greater Demons do!” Why was his father doing this? It didn’t really make sense, except… What if Asmodeus had overheard their conversation in the kitchen? Asmodeus might have noticed Jace trying to bond with him. Alec had once said that he’d had a hard time connecting with Jace until they’d started to work out together. Was that was his father was doing? Trying to bond with Magnus’ little family? 

Asmodeus readied himself for another attack when the Shadowhunter’s peculiar eyes flashed gold, telling him he’d activated at least one mark. “Excellent, let’s try this again.” He let Jace come at him and found turning the tables on his attacker a bit harder this time. But in the end, he managed to disarm him. 

Jace lost his footing, stumbled, and ended up on the floor, staring at the end of Asmodeus’ staff. “Wow, that was…” He had to memorize those moves! 

Keeping a close eye on his father, Magnus wondered how he would act now that he’d won. Much to his surprise, Asmodeus reached out to Jace and offered to pull him to his feet. Jace wavered briefly, but then accepted. 

“Can you teach me that?” Jace wasn’t a sore loser. He’d been beaten fair and square and now he wanted to learn as much as he could. It might save his life in battle one day.

The fact that the boy was such a good sport impressed Asmodeus and gained him his respect.”I’ll teach you,” he agreed, slowly demonstrating the sequence that had gotten him the win.

“What’s going on here?” Alec wandered into the training room and considered pinching himself to check if he hadn’t fallen asleep at his desk and was dreaming. Magnus, eating popcorn and sipping something revoltingly pink, however seemed relaxed, which eased his worries. 

When he’d opened the front door, he’d called out, expecting to find Magnus and Asmodeus in the kitchen, but it had been empty. Following the noise, he’d found them in the basement, which he hadn’t even realized was there. He sat down next to Magnus and leaned in closer. “Am I dreaming or is this real?” He HAD sensed Jace’s excitement through the bond, but hadn’t known its source.

“It’s real. I tried to stop them, but Jace jumped at the opportunity to spar with my father. I managed to keep them safe so far. No one has been injured – yet. Drink?”

“What’s that?” Alec wasn’t sure he wanted to try something that pink.

“It’s a raspberry frost soda. Want one?” He snapped one into Alec’s hand. “No alcohol,” he added, kissing him on the cheek to welcome him back home. “You’re going to help me keep them alive, aren’t you?”

“It might be in my best interest.” Alec cautiously sipped, expecting it to be sweet, but it had a nice flavor which he wasn’t expecting. “Who won so far?”

“My father, but Jace takes it in stride.” Magnus cocked his head and gave Alec a thoughtful look. “Jace’s been trying to befriend me. I mean, to bond with me. I never realized he feels lonely at times.”

Alec nodded. “It’s not something Jace wants people to know; he’s actually a really nice guy, but he’s afraid to let down his guard.” Would that remind Magnus of someone?

“My father might be the same.” Reaching that conclusion felt surreal, but Magnus had realized a few things about Asmodeus too. Next to him, Alec was moving along with Jace’s sequences, trying to anticipate his parabatai’s next move when Asmodeus danced around him, challenging him to hit him. “They seem to get along.” Which was amazing.

“What surprises me is that they both stick to the rules. It would be easy to cheat.” Alec flinched when Jace got hit on the head.

“For my father especially.” Alec had raised an interesting point. His father wasn’t cheating at all. He even suspected Asmodeus was holding back. He could have gotten in a few crushing hits, but he always softened the blow toward the end. 

They ended their match and Asmodeus focused on Alexander instead. His son’s boyfriend showing up was fortunate. “How about you, Lightwood? Want to try your luck?”

Welcoming the break, Jace collapsed next to Magnus, taking hold of his drink and emptying the glass. “Can I have another one? Please?”

Bemused, Magnus provided him with it and some water as well. 

Alec quickly shook his head, thinking it best to dismiss the challenge. “I’m no way as good as Jace. You’d be quickly bored.” Beside him, Magnus giggled. “Don’t!”

Sensing a story, Asmodeus refused to give up so quickly. “You don’t enjoy sparring?”

“He enjoys it too much,” Magnus hinted and fought his blush, which surfaced anyway.

“I told you not to flirt with me!” Alec glared accusingly at his lover.

“I wasn’t flirting! I was merely saying that you’re cute when you’re serious. You pushed me against the wall and…” 

Alec had to silence him before Magnus made their situation even worse, so he kissed him. Magnus’ hands deserted their drink and his lover’s fingers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Fuck, why had he started this when they couldn’t finish it? “Magnus,” he whispered, once he managed to create some distance between them. “We can’t.”

Blushing, Magnus realized what had happened. “That’s why we don’t spar anymore,” he admitted, looking guilty. “I always end up wanting to kiss my instructor.”

“And then I drag him off to the bedroom. It just doesn’t work.” Alec clasped Magnus’ hand, touching the Lightwood family ring and grinning broadly. They were going to be married!

“You might consider getting a room right now,” Jace remarked now that he’d caught his breath. “But hey, I want to see you try your luck against him too,” he added, looking at Alec and pointing at Asmodeus.

“No,” Alec protested. “I’ll only embarrass myself!”

“It’s just a sparring match. Come on, Lightwood, convince me you’re the right Shadowhunter to protect my boy!”

Alec glared at the Prince of Hell, who’d issued that challenge on purpose and now he couldn’t dismiss it. He had to prove that he was up to the job. “Fine!”

“Alexander, you don’t have to. I know you’re the best.”

“In bed,” Jace said, coughing in order to cover up his cocky remark.

Alec gave his parabatai a disgusted look. He got to his feet and wanted to pick up the bo staff Jace had dropped earlier when it changed into a seraph blade.

“No,” Magnus exclaimed, jumping to his feet and staring at this father. “That’s not happening. If you want to spar, use that.” 

Alec blinked when the seraph blade changed into a wooden sword. He looked at Magnus in surprise. How had he done that? Magnus had told him that he only possessed a sliver of his former magic. This didn’t strike him as minor spell work. Asmodeus however didn’t seem surprised, which raised another interesting question. Could it be that Magnus was stronger than he knew?

“Your home, your rules.” Asmodeus changed his staff into a wooden sword as well. His son was growing strong again. Slowly but steadily the magic inside Magnus kept building. He’d keyed that ability into the wards. They gradually released Magnus’ magic back to him and rebuild his core without him noticing it. Returning that magic all at once would have caused his boy pain. This was much better, especially since the wards fed on both their magic. That way, Magnus would also stand his ground against Azazel, or any other Greater Demon coming after him. He’d tell Magnus eventually.

His father gave in too quickly and much too easily, but Magnus didn’t mention it. What had possessed Asmodeus to manifest that seraph blade in the first place? Alec could have gravely wounded him with it!

“Don’t worry,” Alec told Magnus while getting a feel for the wooden sword. “I wouldn’t have used it on him.”

“How touching,” Asmodeus said mockingly. “Show me what you’ve got, Lightwood.”

Magnus dismissively waved his hand, allowing them to continue their mock fight, but at the same time, paying close attention. He wouldn’t allow his father to pull another stunt like that.

“Magnus, what’s going on? I mean, don’t get me wrong, for a Prince of Hell your dad is actually okay. His was a deserved win, but…” 

“I have no idea,” Magnus told Jace. “I can tell he’s holding back.” His father not wanting to injure any of them made sense, but why challenge both Jace and Alec? He watched them spar for some time, realizing Alec was no match for his father, but Asmodeus wasn’t rubbing it in. Why was his father doing this?

//

Jace staying for dinner pleased Magnus. Instead of running back to the Institute, he stuck around and actually seemed to enjoy spending time with them. It was with great fondness that Magnus eventually said goodbye to him. 

Closing the door, and after making sure the wards were properly functioning, he returned to the living room where Alec and Asmodeus had settled down. His father had apparently accepted that he was the object of the Chairman’s affection these days and was running his fingers through the fluffy fur. His cat had never seemed that content before, which made him chuckle.

A cup of Earl Grey took shape in front of him, courtesy of his father of course, and he accepted, sitting down next to Alec and eagerly moving into his arms. 

Asmodeus, once more implacably dressed and styled, had a hard time getting used to the peaceful atmosphere in their home. He had only once felt this much at peace before; when he’d spent those carefree months with Amisha. Doing nothing, except sitting there and listening to Magnus banter with his soon to be husband was peculiar. 

Just as peculiar as the cat who’d claimed his lap as a sleeping place. Magnus’ gaze fastened on him and he felt like he needed to say something, eventually addressing Alexander. “That parabatai of yours is a decent Shadowhunter. He stood his ground and impressed me. He never tried to cheat.”

“Jace ‘s a good guy. I’m happy the two of you get along.” Alec had never expected them to befriend each other.

“Magnus, you said you wanted to talk? Do you want to know more about your mother?” Asmodeus turned toward his son. 

“I thought so, but I think you answered most of my questions. Can I ask you something else though?”

“Of course. I can’t guarantee I’ll answer…” Asmodeus said truthfully.

Magnus understood. Some things a Prince of Hell had better keep to himself. “It’s about this place. I didn’t realize it until the other night when Azazel attacked, but it’s more than what it looks like, isn’t it? Yes, the wards are amazing and I love them surrounding me, but there’s more, isn’t there?”

The subject wasn’t what he expected, but these questions he could answer. “I took great care assembling it. Yes, the wards are one way to keep Greater Demons – except me, hopefully - out. But there’s more.” Asmodeus waved his hand, revealing its inner structure. Unsurprisingly it was the Shadowhunter who reacted first.

Alec never expected to see the outer layer stripped away and to reveal all that. “Is that gold? Silver?” How had Asmodeus worked that into the walls? 

“Most of it, yes. I’m not fond of those materials myself as you can probably understand, but I can tolerate their presence. I manipulated them in such a way that they absorb sunlight and store it inside the walls themselves. Should, for whatever reason, the wards fail, my magic will release that sunlight and hopefully blast the attacker to the Void.”

“Why didn’t you use it on Azazel when he attacked?” Alec, the tactician, wanted to know. The design was unique, he’d never heard about it before. Isabelle would have a blast studying it.

“He’d have destroyed himself and find himself back in the Void too.” Magnus was stunned to realize he was relieved none of that happened. Now that he was finally getting along with his father, he didn’t want to lose him.

“I would have done it.” Asmodeus looked his son in the eyes. “If it had kept you safe, I would have gladly paid that price.”

Magnus’ heart thundered in his chest. His father was sincere. Asmodeus would have sacrificed himself, had Azazel been successful. “I’m happy such drastic measures weren’t necessary. I want to spend more time with you and to get to know you better.” The smile his father gave him warmed his heart. Asmodeus really had changed!

Asmodeus pulled his magic back into his core and the building returned to its normal appearance. “I’m very pleased to hear that.” Magnus accepting him and expressing the desire for him to be a part of his life was more than he deserved. “Which reminds me, Alexander, I’m afraid I need to collect on my favor.”

Dread replaced Magnus’ happiness. “What?”

“Oh, don’t do that! Don’t look at me like that!” Asmodeus shook his head. “You should know by now that I won’t hurt you - or your Shadowhunter.”

“Sorry,” Magnus offered in a small voice. “Old habits are hard to break.”

“Don’t I know it.” Asmodeus was only too familiar with that concept. 

Alec wasn’t concerned. If he’d learned one thing these past few weeks it was that father and son shared their dramatic flair, which was most of the time completely unnecessary. “What do you need me to do?”

“To travel to Duduael with me.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to discourage Asmodeus from liking Jace, but he refused to listen. Jace was determined to dislike Asmodeus, but realized he liked him. So I tried to keep them apart... and failed. That's why there will be a 20 page sequel dealing with those two -- eventually! And yes, Magnus still expected Asmodeus to turn on him when making that announcement. Trust is something that needs to build and he's working on it :)


	16. I love it when you look like a mess...

Part 16

Although Asmodeus’ announcement surprised him, Alec saw no reason to panic like Magnus did. Turning toward his lover and taking hold of his hands, he evenly said, “Magnus, don’t do this, calm down. Let’s hear him out first. He might have a solid plan to take out Azazel.”

Asmodeus grinned, pleasantly surprised the Shadowhunter caught on that quickly. “I have indeed.”

“No,” Magnus stated, looking Alec in the eyes. “You’re not going to Duduael. You’re not!”

“Magnus, you went to Edom to make a deal with your father in order to save Jace. Why is this any different?” Alec could tell he’d said the wrong thing when Magnus jumped to his feet and started pacing. Now he had to move on to damage control. “Magnus, you know I’m right.” The warlock couldn’t deny the truth, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Magnus came to a halt and wasn’t sure what to do. Chide Alec for his naivety? Lecture his father on even making the suggestion? Or blame himself for ever telling Alec about his father? 

“Magnus…” Alec rose from the couch and walked over to the warlock, who seemed shell shocked. “Look at me.”

Alec’s request automatically made him seek out his lover’s eyes. “Alexander, don’t you get it? You won’t survive the trip. I’m part demon, that’s why I can go to Edom and survive. You’re a Nephilim. Duduael would burn you, rip you apart. You wouldn’t survive for a heartbeat. Going there’s a suicide mission.”

Alec looked at the Prince of Hell, who seemed unimpressed by Magnus throwing his little tantrum. “Is he right?”

“Normally he would be, yes, but not in this case. Magnus, Lightwood’s right, please calm down and listen.” He told himself to be patient and that Magnus’ reaction was understandable as his son didn’t have all the information yet. 

“He’s not going,” Magnus insisted before sitting down on the couch again when Alec pulled him down with him. “He isn’t going to Duduael.”

Seeing Asmodeus act in a composed way helped, Alec mused. If the Prince of Hell had overreacted as well he’d have an emergency on his hands. “Why won’t I die?” He needed as much information as he could get. If Asmodeus had a way to take out Azazel and he could help, he would. The threat Azazel presented to Magnus wasn’t to be taken lightly.

Asmodeus knew he had to explain this in a way that Alexander could make a well-informed decision. He wouldn’t force the Shadowhunter to go with him, but it would enhance his chances of temporarily destroying Azazel. “I reckon you remember the oath you took? To always protect Magnus?”

“Of course I do.” How could he possibly forget? He’d lay down his life for Magnus!

“Your wording had to be perfect.” Asmodeus wondered if he shouldn’t deposit the cat into Magnus’ lap instead. Maybe it would help calm him down. 

Magnus never expected his pet to be dropped onto his lap and stared accusingly at his father. “Is this supposed to help calm me down?” But he did start patting the Chairman.

Asmodeus settled on a smug grin. “Is it working?”

Magnus hated admitting it. “Yes.”

Alec chuckled and slipped a hand beneath Magnus’ dress shirt so he could rub hopefully soothing circles onto his lover’s lower back. “What about my vow?”

“It was part of our deal. A contract which needs to be fulfilled. It binds you to Magnus, and since I hold the contract, also to me. Magnus is part demon,” and he ignored the look his son gave him, “and I’m a Prince of Hell. Since you’re bound to both of us, the contract will keep you safe. You can enter, and leave, Duduael as long as you’re with me. After all, you’re carrying out part of the contract.”

“Ingenious,” Alec had to admit. “Did you plan this from the start?”

“I might have.” Asmodeus felt pleased himself. 

“And then what?” Unfortunately, his father’s explanation made sense. The contract would protect Alec. 

“Are you always this impatient?” Asmodeus however gave his son a fond look. “Then we hand your angel child a weapon with which he can destroy Azazel’s corporal form so he’ll be pulled into the Void.”

“We can use a seraph blade,” Alec quickly pointed out, suddenly wondering if Asmodeus challenging him to that sparring match and manifesting that seraph blade had also been part of the plan. 

“We could,” Asmodeus drawled, indicating he didn’t quite agree. “But there’s a better way.” Moving the fingers of his hand caused his cane to float over to Alexander.

Who raised a puzzled eye brow. “Your walking cane?”

“Not exactly.” Another flourishing wave revealed a wooden sheath and a very narrow blade hiding inside it. “It’s safe for you to wield,” he explained upon seeing Alec’s stunned expression. “It won’t hurt a child of an angel.”

Alec wrapped his hand around the hilt. The moment he did, it changed into a beautifully crafted silver sword. His breath caught; he’d never seen anything like it before! “What is this?”

“That, my boy, is my old sword from before I fell. I once served in Michael’s army, before the rebellion.” Alec lowered the sword, resting it on his lap and watching him. 

“Will you tell us about that?” Alec only knew what the Clave had told them, but Asmodeus had lived it. Magnus’ hand sneaked closer and he quickly twined their fingers, pulling him closer. 

Magnus stared at his father in shock. Each time he thought Asmodeus had no more stories to tell, he was proven wrong. His gaze shifted from his father to the sword, instinctively sensing its power and the angelic force that it harbored. He’d rather not touch it, as his demonic part recoiled from it.

“There’s not much to tell,” Asmodeus said, trying to avoid going into detail. “The younger generation rebelled against their elders. I was one of them. We failed and fell. Michael went after Sammael and they fought. We haven’t seen or heard from either of them since. We were banished to hell and I was given dominion over Edom, which is mine to govern.”

“And this is your sword?” He raised it slightly, moving it away from Magnus so he wouldn’t accidentally cut him. 

“It WAS,” Asmodeus corrected him. “Since my fall I can no longer touch it. It would destroy me.” 

“I’m sorry,” escaped Alec, imagining being unable to use his favorite bow ever again. 

“I’ll survive,” Asmodeus quipped, “not touching it helps.”

Magnus was still trying to process everything his father had told them. He knew he should take an active role in their conversation, but what was he supposed to say? That he didn’t want Alec to go? They knew that; he’d already told them. That he wanted Alec as far away from Azazel as possible? They knew that too. Looking at the ecstatic expression on Alec’s face he realized his Shadowhunter had already made up his mind and nothing he said would change that.

“What do I do? How do I destroy Azazel? Stab him with it?” It seemed the obvious thing to do, but it couldn’t ask to hurt. He’d only get one shot to take out Magnus’ nemesis. And yes, he wanted to do this. He WAS going to do this, as he intended to honor his oath. Magnus’ safety had to be secured, no matter what.

“If possible, behead him. That works best.”

“Beheading?” Alec liked Asmodeus’ plan even better now. “I’m in.” Magnus’ troubled sigh made him flinch though. He sheathed the sword, which automatically returned to its original shape, that of a walking cane. “I can’t live with this threat hanging over your head. I need to know you’re safe.”

“I need to know you safe too, Alexander.” But Magnus saw Alec’s determination. His Shadowhunter was going to do this. 

“Magnus, he’ll be safe. You have my word that he won’t get hurt. And in this case, my word is my bond.” 

“I don’t want Alec to do this,” Magnus whispered, meeting his father’s eyes. “I want him safe.”

“He WILL be safe. I promise you, son. I do.”

Sensing Asmodeus’ magic reaching for him and briefly wrapping itself around him was a novel experience. It enveloped and hugged him in a way he’d never experienced before and it was asking him to trust him. It stunned him that his father would reveal this much of himself. “I want to believe you,” he said, feeling shy, “I just worry about Alexander.”

Alec could tell that something was going on with father and son, but didn’t know what. Magnus didn’t look uncomfortable, merely hesitant. 

His father retreated and Magnus found he missed the familiar magic, so much like his own. “I’m not sure I can do this. I’ll worry and…” He might end up doing something stupid, like following them to Duduael to make sure they were fine.

Asmodeus saw an echo of that thought and considered his options. With Alexander and him in Duduael someone needed to keep an eye on Magnus, someone who could physically restrain him should he realize he’d regained enough power to open a portal and follow them into hell. “You seem to get along with the Herondale boy, who also happens to be your parabatai,” he said, shifting his gaze from Magnus to Alec. “He senses your emotions, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Alec confirmed. “What are you saying?”

“We’ll be in Duduael and Magnus here will drive himself mad worrying about you. Who better to keep you company, son, than the parabatai? He can assure you Alexander’s safe and you know he won’t lie.” 

“That might work.” Alec had quickly caught on and shared Asmodeus’ concern. The last thing he wanted was Magnus endangering himself. “Would you agree to that?” He wasn’t sure what he would do should Magnus tell him no. If his boyfriend really didn’t want him to take on Azazel then he had to make a very difficult decision. 

“I really don’t want you to do this,” Magnus repeated, taking hold of Alec’s hands and gently rubbing the digits. “But I understand why you need to.” Briefly closing his eyes, he tried to calm his racing heart. “Alexander, please be careful.” He might not survive losing Alexander.

“I will be.” He pulled Magnus against him and guided his lover’s head against his shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Asmodeus watched them, fully understanding how difficult this was for Magnus. When he’d comforted his son earlier, his magic had shown him the full extent of his boy’s fears. He’d done everything within his power to reassure Magnus. Now his son had to put his trust in both of them.

//

Feeling restless, Magnus took to pacing their living area. The Chairman gave him disgruntled looks, which he ignored. The knowledge that Alexander was about to embark on a dangerous mission to Duduael tomorrow made him nauseous. How was he supposed to get through the night? All he could think about was the possibility of losing the only man who’d ever completely accepted him. Alec loved everything about him, including his warlock mark. Looking up, he caught the two of them whispering and his father nodding his head before disappearing. What had that been about?

“Don’t do this to yourself. You’re winding yourself up. Nothing bad will happen. You heard Asmodeus. I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“How can you say that? You’re going to Duduael! Even if my father is right and the contract’s binding conditions allow you to enter that realm alive, Azazel himself can still kill you!”

“It’s a solid plan, love. It’ll work. I believe it will and you need to believe it too. I’ll keep you safe, I promised, didn’t I?” 

Alec leaned in and kissed his brow, making him stand still. It also enabled his Shadowhunter to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He rested his weary head against a firm shoulder and let himself fall apart. “I can’t lose you,” he whispered. 

“You won’t.” Alec recognized his own words which he’d spoken that day in the infirmary. Back then Magnus had suffered an emotional breakdown for different reasons. He curled his fingers around Magnus’ hand and guided him into the garden. Last night Magnus had calmed down when he’d looked at the heavens and he’d asked Asmodeus to help him set the stage. The Prince of Hell had come through and Alec smiled at seeing the blankets on the grass, pillows surrounding them, and the throw Asmodeus had wrapped around Magnus earlier in order to soothe him. Hopefully this worked. “We’re glamoured, aren’t we? No one can see us?” he asked, making sure.

“Yes, we’re glamoured,” Magnus confirmed, only now discovering what Alec had set up. “This is nice.” And it was also very thoughtful. He was about to sit down when Alec stopped him. Frowning, Magnus wondered why. 

“I was thinking that maybe I could give you a back rub. You’re tense. A massage might do wonders,” Alec offered shyly. 

Magnus smiled warmly. The offer was unexpected but very welcome. “I’d like that, Alexander.”

“Hum, we should probably be naked for that; you know… massage oil and clothes…” He wished he could stop stuttering, but like so often the idea of seeing Magnus naked was already causing butterflies in this stomach. He’d never take this for granted, knowing how blessed he was.

Alec’s stammering was utterly charming and made him smile softly. “Of course, I should have realized that.” Magnus moved his fingers, but wasn’t sure if his magic would comply. It tended to be temperamental these days. A moment however, they were both naked and he wasn’t surprised to see Alec was already hard. “Is a back rub all you have in mind, darling?” He didn’t think so.

“Would you mind if it… progressed?” He couldn’t stop staring at his lover’s gorgeous body and he was dying to put his hands on him. 

“Most certainly not! I do hope it will… grow into something more,” he leered, pointedly eyeing his lover’s cock. Alec’s blush intensified, causing him to chuckle.

“Not sure that’s possible. I think I have achieved maximal growth.” Alec rolled his eyes at their double entendres. “Will you lie down already? On your front,” he quickly added, making sure Magnus didn’t get the wrong idea. He offered Magnus his hand, who took it.

“Of course, darling.” Settling down on the blanket, he noticed the sandalwood scented massage oil. Alec was rather fond of that smell. 

He licked his lips in anticipation and carefully straddled Magnus’ thighs. Magnus had a great ass and he had a hard time not putting his hands on it right away. Instead, he reached for the oil, poured some into the palm of his hand and waited until it had reached body warmth before placing his hands on his lover’s back. Magnus shifted, turning his head to the side. He leaned in closer, kissed the nape of Magnus’ neck, and licked his way to an earlobe, which he greedily sucked. “You’re gorgeous.”

Magnus laughed warmly, accepting the compliment and wondering how he’d gotten so lucky to get a boyfriend which such talented hands. He’d prefer them significantly lower, but he quickly surrendered himself to the massage. Which was fun at first, until Alec located several muscle knots and started working on them. He felt his way through most trigger points and worked on them in earnest. 

“You’re much too tense. Maybe you should start working out again? And no, not with me, but maybe Jace? Releasing all that pent up frustration might help.” It wasn’t the most sexy thing to say, but it was something he worried about and so he brought it up.

“You’re right. Maybe I will.” He was much too tense. Alec was right about that. 

Gradually the tension eased, the knots softened, and his lover relaxed into the massage. Slowly, Alec’s hands drifted lower, only to settle on the lower back, gently rubbing the skin there and allowing his eyes to settle on Magnus’ ass again. Moistening his lips, he leaned forward and whispered into his lover’s ear, “I promised to make it up to you, want me to do that now?”

Magnus smiled, and only belatedly realized Alec couldn’t see it. “Yes, please. Take me…” He wiggled his butt suggestively, hearing Alec chuckle in response. 

“You don’t have to do a thing, just trust yourself to me.”

“Don’t I always?” Magnus rested his head on his arm. He was more than willing to let Alec have his wicked way with him. 

“Yeah, you do.” Their love was unconditional and the fact that Magnus so easily entrusted himself – body and soul – to him, made Alec’s heart beat faster. His hands moved towards Magnus’ shoulders and then smoothly glided down to his lower back. He repeated the movement, each time allowing his hands to stroll closer to their ultimate goal. When they finally rested on that firm ass, he squeezed appreciatively, noting the way Magnus moved beneath him. They were both on edge and wouldn’t last long.

Alec reached for the oil again and poured it onto the lower back, slowly spreading it out and letting his fingers wander toward the entrance to his lover’s body. Magnus bucked, but had little moving space, causing him to grin wickedly. “Eager?”

“You have no idea.” Magnus was hard and his dick rubbed against the blanket, giving him little to no friction. “What are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

Alec slowly pushed one finger past the guardian ring and into his lover’s warm, pliant body. “You’re much too impatient.” Carefully he added a second finger, stretching his lover and preparing him. Scissoring them he brushed Magnus’ prostate, causing his lover to hiss in frustration. “Want more of that?”

Oh yeah, Magnus definitely did, but with Alec already brushing the sensitive gland with each thrust of his fingers, he was hardly capable of voicing anything. 

While opening him up, Alec continued to kiss down his lover’s neck, finding the passion mark he’d left behind the other night and suckling the skin again. Magnus panted harshly and tried to raise his ass, so he could move along and meet each downward motion of his fingers. “Are you ready for me?” he whispered into his lover’s ear.

“Fuck yeah.” Magnus was more than ready.

Alec grabbed the oil again, this time drizzling it onto his dick and stroking himself. He had to be careful though, seeing Magnus like that, withering beneath him and sticking his ass up in the air almost pushed him over the edge. He grabbed his lover’s waist, pulled Magnus onto his hands and knees, and moved closer, guiding himself home. He watched, quite fascinated, as Magnus’ body opened up for him and he slid inside, inch for inch. 

The slow, deliberate glide caused Magnus to tremble over his entire body and he failed to support himself, bowing his head and resting it on his arms. “Yeah, just like that.”

Alec tightened his grip and pulled Magnus even closer, encouraging him to push back and take him deeper, which the warlock promptly did, taking him to the hilt. “You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispered, mesmerized by the sight beneath him. Sensing Magnus’ impatience, he moved. 

And hit his prostate without warning. Magnus yelped, and yet pushed back, yearning to be as close to his Shadowhunter as possible. “More,” he demanded, clenching down on Alec’s cock and hoping to get his message across. “Now.”

Alec complied, of course he did. How could he possibly deny him? With each stroke he hit Magnus’ prostate, holding on tightly and making sure the warlock was supported. He set up a comfortable rhythm, trying to last for Magnus’ sake. “Like this?” His hands moved higher, deserting those trembling hips. His fingertips teasingly brushed his lover’s nipples, and he then stopped thrusting into the warm and willing body beneath him. 

Alec knew him so well, Magnus thought in frustration now that the pounding had stopped, knew how to take him to the edge and then pull him back before he toppled over. “Please, I need to come,” he moaned, the pressure building inside him quickly becoming too much.

“Not yet.” He gently pulled Magnus towards him until his lover’s back pressed against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist in order to support him and his other hand honed in on his lover’s cock. Wrapping his fingers around his prize, he whispered, slowly and deliberately, “You love riding me, don’t you?”

Oh, he did. Magnus really did. Bracing himself against Alec’s arm, he raised himself, only to push down on his lover’s dick again. Now that he was allowed to set his own pace, he quickened it, loving the feel of this bulk inside him, completing and filling him. “I love you,” he confessed, turning his head and Alec quickly caught his lips in a bruising kiss. Unable to hold back any longer, Magnus let go. When he finally came, he clenched down on the still hard dick inside him.

It was too much. Alec wasn’t surprised that Magnus had done it again and had driven them over the edge. He held his lover tightly, making sure Magnus stayed in place while finding release. Unable to think clearly, let alone speak, he held on, burying his face in the crook of the warlock’s neck and sucking the skin there. Magnus Bane was his – his to love and protect. No one, and certainly not filth like Azazel, would ever hurt him again. 

He quickly steadied Magnus when his lover threatened to collapse against him and carefully rolled them onto the blanket. Spooning up behind him, Alec nibbled on the passion mark beneath Magnus’ ear, eager to stake his claim. Ever since Azazel had managed to hurt Magnus, he’d felt fiercely protective – maybe even a tad possessive, where his lover was concerned. “Let’s stay like this. Don’t move. Please, I want to hold you,” he whispered when Magnus wanted to move his hand in order to clean them up. But not tonight. He needed this. He needed more.

“We made a mess,” Magnus pointed out and was about to clean them up when Alec stilled his hand. Surprised he turned his head to look at his Shadowhunter. “We’re going to end up all sticky!”

“That’s fine. It’s part of making love. We’ll clean up later. I just need to feel you like this.”

That was new, but Magnus rolled with it. “You do?”

“I love it when you look like a mess. It makes everything more real. It proves I fucked you.”

“Are you getting into talking dirty? I can definitely do that, darling. I excel at it,” he hinted mischievously. 

“Shut up! No, I’m not, I’m just trying to explain something that’s important to me, being the dork that I am.”

Well, if Alec didn’t mind him being a mess, he didn’t either. He was more than comfortable where he was and closed his eyes, listening to Alec’s steady breathing, savoring his lover’s proximity and body warmth. He would never get tired of coming undone in Alexander’s arms.

TBC


	17. Why does everyone always think the worst of me?

Part 17

Magnus felt strangely afloat when he woke up. He was definitely being moved, but why and by whom? His body felt heavy and a sweet ache had settled in his lower body, reminding him of their activities, which made him smile. However, he still had to find out what was happening. Cracking an eye half open, he found himself looking at his Shadowhunter. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you to our bed,” Alec replied fondly and tightened his hold on his lover, which he carried bridal style up the stairs to their bedroom.

“You’re supposed to wait with carrying me over the threshold until we’re married,” Magnus smugly pointed out before closing his eyes again. He didn’t mind being pampered like this.

“I need to practice first.” Searching Magnus’ face, he noticed the delighted smile. Magnus was precious in so many ways! Slowly, he lowered him onto the bed. “Don’t move,” he ordered before disappearing into the bathroom.

Alec deserting him made him frown. Where had his lover gone and why? A moment later, something wet touched his abdomen and he opened both eyes, about to chide him when he realized that Alec was cleaning him up, gently running a wet wash cloth over his skin. “You do know I have magic for that?” Never mind he could have easily done that using his magic. It was the thought that counted. 

“Turn over,” Alec said, loving the fact that Magnus allowed him to take care of him.

Magnus huffed softly, thinking Alec was taking this way too seriously, but complied none the less and moved onto his stomach. A moment later, the cloth returned and he caught Alec humming softly as he continued his ministrations. Magnus felt shy all of a sudden. He’d been alive for a long time, had had many lovers – though not the seventeen thousand he’d hinted at. He’d wanted to test the waters back then, making sure Alec understood he’d been around. In the end, the Shadowhunter had followed through, declaring he didn’t care about how many people he’d been with. But not one of his lovers had ever done this for him. Never, in over four hundred years, had one of them taken care of him in this surprisingly intimate way. 

Alec moved onto the bed shortly after, pulling him close and making himself comfortable. Magnus pressed close and rested his head on his lover’s chest. Savoring the easy intimacy between them, he asked, “Is this about your upcoming trip to Duduael?”

“Some of it,” Alec easily acknowledged, kissing the dark hair and intertwining their fingers. “But not all of it. I love taking care of you, but sometimes you make it hard. Thanks for letting me do this for you.”

Magnus had to admit that allowing Alec to look after him was something of a challenge at times. “I’m used to taking care of myself.”

“I know that. That’s why it’s so amazing you’re letting me do this,” Alec repeated and sighed contently. “Try to sleep, love.”

Magnus smiled, finding the steady rise and fall of his lover’s chest soothing. “I think I can manage that,” he whispered, before slowly drifting off.

Although sleepy himself, Alec remained awake a little longer, enjoying looking at his family ring around Magnus’ finger. He trusted Asmodeus to do his best to keep him safe while in Duduael. That didn’t mean he took the trip lightly. Azazel was a dangerous enemy and could do a lot of damage. But he refused to think of that yet. Asmodeus had assured him that he would talk to Jace and make sure his parabatai kept Magnus company. Right now, all he wanted was to focus on the amazing man in his arms.

//

Jace cursed because he’d let himself get cut off from the rest of his patrol. Underhill had to be close, but he had no idea where. The sewer system they were in was huge, filthy, and infested with rats. Rats that stared at him with their beady little eyes. He’d rather fight demons than let those rodents run all over him. 

Soundlessly, he moved further along, recalling his ominous feeling when he’d first lowered himself down the manhole. He’d had a bad feeling about this mission from the start. Things had deteriorated when he’d taken a wrong turn and had ended up on his own. At first he’d been able to hear Underhill’s voice, but now, all he heard was water dripping and rat’s feet moving quickly through the corridor. He hated this place!

If only he knew where that behemoth had hidden itself. The demon had showed up on his sensor a moment ago and he’d followed him down here, but now… His sensor was going mad, which could mean a couple a things. A. it was malfunctioning - again. B he’d done something wrong, but he didn’t think so. C. there was too much demonic magic about, sending it into overdrive. He preferred A or B. C meant fighting several demons and behemoths were notoriously hard to take out. Even he might need back up if C turned out to be true. He fervently hoped it wouldn’t, but knowing his bad luck…

Yeah, it wasn’t only one behemoth now blocking its path. There were three of the hideous monstrosities. The low, insectile, chittering sounds they produced sent shivers down his spine. He vividly recalled the story of Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood who had failed to take down a singular behemoth and now he faced three – on his own. 

“That’s just my kinda luck,” he sighed, raising his seraph blade, though knowing the behemoths’ slime rendered it mostly useless. The double row of teeth lining its formless body were already moving, eager to devour him like they did everything in their path. “All right then, bring it on, cockroaches!” He was going down fighting, hoping Underhill and the rest of their patrol would locate him and get him out. So far, the chances of that happening seemed slim. 

The behemoth on his right lunged for him. He instantly moved out of its range and gagged because of the stink of rot that emanated from the demon. He might be able to take out one of them, but three? Suddenly, they carried out a coordinated attack, and while he slashed away at the one closest to him, the behemoth merely reformed. Jace was determined not to die down here, not in the sewers with those rats giving him condescending looks!

“The wisest thing to do is to retreat, Shadowhunter. You might even outrun them, as you ARE quick.”

Alarmed, he looked about, trying to figure out who was talking to him. Finding Asmodeus casually leaning on his cane was completely unexpected. He could only think of one reason why the Greater Demon was here; it was a trap. The behemoths had been the lure and Asmodeus was now moving in for the kill. He was a Prince of Hell after all and demons couldn’t be trusted!

“Oh please,” Asmodeus drawled, not even bothering to read Jace’s thoughts. The expression said it all. “Do lighten up!” 

Jace didn’t have any time to think about a proper response because the behemoths charged again. All of a sudden, Asmodeus starting speaking, but it wasn’t in English. Jace shivered, recognizing Chthonian, and regretted never excelling in that demonic language. Asmodeus was probably instructing them to finish him off. The last thing he expected was for the three demons to back off and slowly move down the corridor until they vanished from view. Huh, he hadn’t seen that one coming. 

“Why does everyone always think the worst of me?” Asmodeus enjoyed seeing the baffled look on the Shadowhunter’s face. He’d located the boy relatively easy, his pure angelic blood lighting up as a beacon to someone of his hellish rank. He didn’t know if the young Nephilim was aware of that. Maybe he’d clue him in, maybe he wouldn’t. 

“Perhaps because you’re a Prince of Hell?”Jace shook his head and barely refrained from performing one of Alec’s patented eye rolls. “What are you doing here?” 

“In the sewers?” Asmodeus looked about in disdain as this place was beneath him. “I asked myself that too,” he mused, but then focused on the matter of hand. “I’d like a word with you. Surely you’re willing to help me out now that I took care of that little problem for you? You were clearly outnumbered!”

“I wasn’t! I’d have taken them out eventually! I only needed a little time.” Feeling defensive, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Asmodeus however was right; the Prince of Hell had dispatched the behemoths, and honestly, he wasn’t sure how long he would have lasted against the three of them. However, being indebted to Asmodeus irked him. “Talk about what?” he said, recalling the request.

“Not here.” Asmodeus straightened his shoulders, placed his cane to his right, and considered his options. “I know a better place.” Raising his hand, he created a portal. Would the Herondale boy follow him into it? 

“You can’t expect me to walk into a portal when I don’t know where I’ll end up,” Jace pointed out the obvious. Asmodeus confused him, much like Magnus did at times.

“Lighten up! Live a little. Try something new. I’ll be waiting for you…” Asmodeus chuckled and stepped into the portal, hoping the Shadowhunter would follow. Maybe owing him would make the Nephilim’s honor demand he paid his debt? He hoped so.

“I’m so stupid,” Jace told himself before following a Greater Demon into a portal with unknown destination. The last thing he expected to hear when he exited was Italian. Looking about, he realized he wasn’t in New York anymore. “Where are we?”

Asmodeus, already talking to a waiter in fluent Italian, waved his guest closer. “Come along now!” He raised his cane, indicating to follow him and he settled down at his favorite table in the back with a stunning view of the city. 

“Asmodeus,” Jace hissed, telling himself he was only sitting down to avoid creating a scene and rousing the mundanes’ suspicion. Because that was where he was; in the mundane world, somewhere they spoke Italian and he felt badly out of place. “What’s going on?”

“How do you take your coffee? They serve some of the best in town. We’re in Milan, by the way, in case you’re wondering.” The stunned look on Jace’s face highly amused him. He was starting to understand why Magnus had taken a liking to certain Shadowhunters. 

“I’m not here for coffee! Take me back! I need to finish my mission.” The audacity to take him here without checking with him first frustrated him.

“You didn’t have to follow me here, Shadowhunter.” Asmodeus fixed his sleeves, checked his waist coat, and finding everything in order, hummed contently. “Ah, Alfredo!” he greeted the waiter who was now ready to take their order. “Herondale, what’s it going to be?” Jace glared at him, which amused him even more.

“I take my coffee black,” Jace told him reluctantly. He couldn’t believe he was sitting here in Milan, about to have coffee with a Prince of Hell!

Asmodeus placed their order, reached for a Castagenelle and slowly devoured the treat. He didn’t need to eat or drink, but why deny himself a world of flavors?

This time Jace did perform that patented eye roll. “What’s this all about?”

“I need you to do me a favor,” Asmodeus started and pulled his espresso toward him after Alfredo served them their drinks.

Jace had to admit the coffee smelled differently than at home. He was tempted to sip when he reminded himself it might be hot and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself and give Asmodeus a reason to continue that nasty grin. “What kind of favor?”

“I’m about to travel to Duduael to take out Azazel.” Asmodeus tasted the espresso and sighed. Perfection.

“That’s a dimension of hell.” Judging it safe to sip, Jace did and had to admit the coffee was great. That cookie also looked tempting.

“Exactly, and your parabatai will join me.” 

Jace blinked. “Alec?” He scoffed. “He won’t survive Duduael. He’s a Nephilim. It would kill him.”

“I’ve found a way around that.” Asmodeus drew Alfredo’s attention and ordered a refill. “I need Alexander there because he’s the only one who can wield a weapon capable of sending Azazel back to the Void. Your parabatai will be quite safe. You have my word.”

Jace wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Can’t I go instead? I doubt Magnus likes your plan.” He stole a cookie and quickly ate it.

“Your blood is too pure, angel child. You’d burn to cinder the moment you enter Duduael. Not even I can protect you there.” He’d been right about the boy then. He was honorable and would have taken his parabatai’s place if possible. Therefore he was the perfect choice when it came down to protecting his son. “I’d like for you to keep Magnus company while Alexander and I are away. My son is impulsive and could find a way to follow us.”

“Alexander, hah?” Jace finished his coffee and considered everything Asmodeus had told him. He had the feeling the Greater Demon was sincere, but that didn’t mean he applauded their plan. “There is no other way?”

“Not if we want to put Azazel in the Void for several centuries. Azazel HAS repeatedly told me that he’s determined to end Magnus.” Asmodeus, realizing his guest had finished, called Alfredo to their table yet again, this time placing an order on the Shadowhunter’s behalf without telling him. “Azazel might decide to launch an attack on Magnus while we’re in Duduael. I’d like for you to be at my son’s side and to keep him safe.”

Well, Asmodeus’ request made sense. With Alec stuck in Duduael Magnus was bound to try something foolish. It might be best to cooperate. “Fine, I’ll babysit Magnus.”

“I assure you my son hasn’t been a baby for over four centuries.” Asmodeus thanked Alfredo who placed the order in front of the Herondale boy. ”I think you might like their Barbagliata.”

“What’s that?” Jace wasn’t going to try anything he didn’t know about.

Jace’s suspicion caused him to laugh. “That, angel child, is espresso and cocoa, a specialty they only serve here in Milan. Try it at least.” Hopefully they’d passed the point of the boy thinking he was being poisoned.

Jace wasn’t sure about any of this, but so far Asmodeus hadn’t tried to trick him. After carefully sniffing the hot drink, he sipped a tiny amount. Damn, he did like it and Asmodeus could probably tell that much!

Asmodeus knew of the boy’s rather tragic history. He’d never liked Valentine or the Circle and he’d kept out of their affairs. He did know about Valentine raising Jace and using him for his own game plan. The young man had most certainly never been spoiled and probably had a hard time trusting anyone except his family. Jace Herondale was another child who’d suffered due to an abusive adult, pretending to be his father. 

“It’s fine,” Jace admitted reluctantly. “So how late do you want me to show up at Magnus’ place? Should I bring anything? More weapons?”

“That won’t be necessary and two PM would be perfect.” That gave them some time before Alec had to leave. “Their home’s set to deflect any of Azazel’s attacks and has a defense mechanism of its own. You won’t need to fight, you merely have to make sure Magnus doesn’t do anything rash.”

“I’d rather fight,” Jace let slip. “Sorry,” he offered, seeing Asmodeus’ raised eyebrow.

“No, you’re right. Keeping Magnus in line is the more challenging assignment out of the two. I don’t envy you,” he teased in turn. Here was another boy who could do with a father figure or just a friend. By Sammael, he wasn’t turning into a bleeding heart, was he?

TBC


	18. I’ll never forget anything about you, Alexander.

Part 18

Magnus stepped out of the bath which Alec had prepared for him and dried his skin. He still experienced a pleasant buzz in his lower body, gently reminding him just how loved he was. Moving in front of the mirror, he decided to try again, even though his magic had denied him the last few times he’d tried. To his delight – and relief – his magic responded.

He studied his outfit, rather satisfied with the result. Tight, midnight blue trousers, and stunningly adorned black dress shirt with a waistcoat that matched the color of his trousers. Only the gold in his hair wouldn’t do and he tried to change it to blue. This time his magic refused and he remained stuck with the gold. How frustrating! Well, at least it wasn’t white or grey! He still recalled his horror at finding one grey hair. 

After fixing his accessories, a delicate selection which he pulled from all over the world, he studied his reflection. His armor was definitely in place; hopefully this façade would help him get through the day. The thought of Alec not returning home to him was upsetting in so many ways.

Reaching out with his magic, he found his Shadowhunter in the basement, working on his sword fighting skills. Alec WAS determined to do this – unfortunately. Magnus made his way downstairs and paused to feed and pat the Chairman before descending into the basement. He leaned against the wall, watching Alec move. He was in an excellent shape and Magnus appreciated that. The toned muscles, long legs, and a chest peppered with fine hair was quickly causing him to grow aroused. However, now wasn’t the time or place for it. When Alec was back from his mission, he would make sweet love to his Shadowhunter. 

“Morning.” Alec finished his routine and placed the seraph blade aside, as far away from Magnus as possible. 

“It’s more like good afternoon.” After all, it was one PM. Alec leaned in closer to kiss him and he happily accepted the peck on his cheek. Alec, panting hard and covered in sweat, was absolutely mesmerizing. He recalled a long time ago when he’d walked in on his Shadowhunter training at the Institute. Back then he’d needed a moment to compose himself. He still did. 

“Let me grab a quick shower. Then I’m yours.”

Until Alec and his father left for Duduael. “I can’t change your mind, can I?” he tried one last time.

“Magnus,” Alec started, still catching his breath. “I vowed to protect you as long you live. That means I have to come back or I’ll break my oath and I’d never do that. So, you’re stuck with me forever.” He kissed Magnus’ brow and quickly stepped away before his lover could latch on. “Later, okay?” 

“Go shower, Shadowhunter.” And in memory of that day back then, he added, “Fine, but I like what I saw.”

Alec needed a moment to understand what Magnus was referring to, but then laughed warmly. “You remember.”

“I’ll never forget anything about you, Alexander.”

“Shut up,” Alec chided him. “I know what you’re trying to do, but you’re not getting into my pants right now.”

“I’m not?” Magnus was severely tempted to slip a hand past the waistband of Alec’s training pants, but managed to restrain himself. He chuckled at seeing his lover beat a hasty retreat. “Coward,” he called after him, but Alec no longer heard him. 

He grew serious again at finding his father on the couch in the living area. His cane stood to the side. Magnus had never suspected a thing. He’d never known what his father carried with him wherever he went. Why did he, when he couldn’t use the sword? Realizing the Chairman had claimed Asmodeus’ lap made him smile. The cat’s paws stretched in front of him and softly massaged the Greater Demon’s abdomen, who no longer seemed to mind. His pet had turned out to be a traitor, Magnus mused, favoring Asmodeus these days.

“Father,” he said in greeting upon walking up to him. He seated himself opposite Asmodeus and shook his head at his disloyal pet. 

“I talked to the parabatai,” Asmodeus started, absentmindedly stroking the cat’s fur. “He should be here in one hour and will keep you out of trouble, dear boy.”

Dear? That was a new one. Come to think of it, Asmodeus looked preoccupied. “Is something wrong?” Surprised, Magnus realized he felt worried about his father who seemed distracted.

“No, not really,” Asmodeus offered after thinking it over. “I just find it hard to deal with the fact that I’ve been such a bad father to you.” 

“We talked about that and you apologized,” Magnus gently reminded him.

“I did,” he acknowledged. “But did you accept? Magnus,” he said, looking up and searching his son’s eyes, “I do apologize for all those times when I let you down.”

“It’s in the past.” Magnus realized it was the truth. The hurt would never completely go away, but he was ready to take the next step. He’d dreamed of Asmodeus acting like the father he’d always wanted him to be and holding on to the past would only keep them apart. “We made a new start.” Asmodeus cocked his head; more was required. “I accept your apology.” For forgiveness however, it was still too early. “What put you in this peculiar mood?”

“I took the Herondale boy to Milan for a chat and coffee. The things Valentine did to him during his childhood were just as bad. And yet, the two of you turned out well.”

Talking to Jace had caused this? That surprised Magnus, but then he recalled his own reactions when he’d talked to Jace. Maybe Asmodeus and he had more in common then he’d thought. He had never thought that the idea of them being father and son might one day please him; that Asmodeus and he did have much in common. “Are you adopting him?”

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!” Asmodeus wasn’t quite sure why he cared about the Herondale boy.

“You doth protest too much, me thinks.” 

Asmodeus raised a finger at his son. “Don’t quote Shakespeare to me, son. Who do you think fed him his lines?”

“A demon?” Magnus hadn’t thought it possible, but he really enjoyed talking to his father these days. “Was it you?”

“Mephistopheles enjoyed making deals with play wrights back then. He got his claws into both Faust and Shakespeare.” 

“I should have known.” Magnus couldn’t recall ever having seen his father in such an odd mood. “Can I get you some tea? You like Earl Grey, if I remember correctly?”

Asmodeus smiled, realizing his boy was trying to comfort him. Maybe he’d managed to make some amends for past mistakes if Magnus reacted in such a way. “Maybe in a bit. Magnus, I WILL bring your Shadowhunter back to you. No harm will come to your future husband. That’s my promise to you.”

“I believe you,” Magnus replied without thinking it over and was taken aback to realize he truly meant it. “I do believe you,” he repeated, more for his own, than his father’s sake. When had that happened?

“I like that Herondale boy. Magnus, don’t stress him out and listen to him. Don’t get the two of you into trouble.” 

“I’ll be good,” he said soothingly. “I won’t get him killed.”

“You’d better both be alive and well when Alexander and I get back,” Asmodeus mused. He was getting too attached to this little family.

//

Jace showed up at exactly two PM, and although Asmodeus had told him that bringing weapons wasn’t necessary, he still carried his seraph blades. No demon was taking him by surprise. The wards allowed him to pass and the door opened when he was about to knock. Stepping into the converted church, he was reminded of the fact that he really liked the place. 

“Jace, we’re over here!”

Alec’s voice guided him into the kitchen. His gaze immediately fastened on the beautifully crafted sword on the kitchen table. His hands itched to try it. “What’s that?”

“Asmodeus’ former angel blade,” Alec explained reverently. “A sword, forged in heaven itself. He used it when he was still…”

“An angel.” Asmodeus finished the sentence when Alexander hesitated. He’d waited for the Herondale boy to show up before taking Lightwood to Duduael. They were parabatai and might want to say goodbye; hopefully it would also settle any worries on Jace’s part.

“Whoa, impressive.” Jace stopped himself just in time or he would have asked if he could wield it. “And it’s gonna take out Azazel?”

“I believe so, yes.” Asmodeus inclined his head toward Alexander, who sheathed it and strapped it to his back. “Magnus, I don’t know when we’ll be back, but it may be a couple of hours. Don’t panic. Don’t come after us. Herondale, that’s where you come in. Keep my son safe.”

“I will,” Jace confirmed before Magnus could speak. “Hey, things will be just fine!” 

Magnus wasn’t sure Jace believed that, but wasn’t going to question him. “Alexander, be careful out there. Don’t take any chances.”

“I’ll be safe,” Alec reminded him and kissed his lover’s brow. “Make sure you’re here and in one piece when I get back. I’d hate having to return to Duduael because you went searching for me.”

“I’ll be here,” Magnus promised with a heavy heart. He caught his father’s gaze and nodded. “Please be safe too.”

“Don’t worry, Magnus. Everything will be over soon. Are you ready?” he asked Alexander, eager to leave and take Azazel out of the game.

Alexander was more than ready to get going, but he walked over to Jace first and hugged him. “I have faith in you. Don’t let Magnus drive you crazy. I’m putting my trust in you.”

Jace returned the hug and held on a moment longer. “I’ll keep him in one piece. Go and kick Azazel’s ass, Alec.”

“I will.” Alec drew in a deep breath and walked over to Asmodeus who had created a portal that would take them to Duduael. 

Watching his father and then the man he loved step into that portal and vanish was one of the hardest things Magnus had ever done; his heart felt like breaking apart. Unexpectedly an arm wrapped around his shoulder and for one moment he assumed Alec had returned, but then he realized it was Jace, giving him an equally lost look. Oh, the Shadowhunter was hurting too, worried about his parabatai of course. “I’m glad you’re here,” Magnus said softly, leaning in a little to show he appreciated the gesture.

“I’m not used to being the idle one and having to wait,” Jace mused, biting down on his bottom lip in frustration. “Normally I’m the one out there killing demons.”

This was hard on Jace too, Magnus hadn’t fully realized that, as he’d been too busy feeling sorry for himself. “We’ll get through this together.” Magnus nervously moistened his lips. “They should be in Duduael now.” And he was still scared Alec might ignite upon arrival. “Is Alexander all right?” Jace giving him a reassuring smile helped. “So my father was right. The contract protects him.” He felt immensely relieved to have been wrong. Trying to cheer up Jace, he added, “I can always summon demons for you to slay if you want to get involved.”

Jace shook his head and laughed wholeheartedly. “No thanks, your dad saved me the last time I encountered demons.”

“He did?” Now there was a story he wanted to hear.

//

Stepping out of the portal meant entering a world Alec wasn’t familiar with. This was a dimension of hell – Duduael. “This isn’t what I expected.” He appeared to be looking out over a desert. There was sand everywhere – sand and rocks – and high above him several suns shining down mercilessly. Alec counted it as a win that he was still alive. Originally Magnus had thought that he would burn to cinder the moment he entered this dimension of hell. Asmodeus, on the other hand, had assured him that he would be fine. He was rather relieved that it was Asmodeus who turned out to be right. 

“Hell never is,” Asmodeus remarked and gestured for the Shadowhunter to follow him. “Do you see those gates?” he said, pointing to his right.

Alec searched for those gates and nodded. “I do.” Then his eyes narrowed and he couldn’t help asking, ”What’s up with that… thing?” Asmodeus seemed to have exchanged his cane, which was now Alec’s sword, for a different walking aid. “A staff? Spear? Lance?” As far as he could tell it was made of metal and about six or seven feet tall. It was rather thin and seemed delicate, but Alec thought the impression might be deceiving.

“I always like to have a backup plan in case the original one fails. And it’s a lance, if you must know. Those are the gates to Azazel’s lair. Once we enter through them, I can no longer hide us. Azazel will know we’re coming. He won’t have a lot of time to prepare himself, but there’s no way we can take him by surprise.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Alec knew he was at a disadvantage here, as he knew nothing about Duduael. 

“Once we locate him, I’ll try to distract him. Once he focuses on me, you might be able to move in. We’ll only get one chance to take him out.”

Everything Asmodeus told him made sense. He merely had one question left. “What’s up with that lance?”

Asmodeus grinned. “I’ll tell you a story on our way to his lair. Follow me, Shadowhunter.”

//

“I must admit, your dad is all right for a Prince of Hell, that is,” Jace said after telling Magnus about Asmodeus ordering those behemoths back to hell and taking him to Milan for coffee. He hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong. He knew about the deal Magnus had made which had resulted in the warlock losing his magic, so Jace wasn’t sure Magnus liked him saying something like that. “I mean, because he helped me out in the sewers,” he quickly added.

“And because he didn’t crush his staff on your head when he had you cornered?” Weeks ago Magnus would have corrected Jace, would have told him Asmodeus didn’t care, didn’t love, but things had changed. His father’s actions had proven to him that Asmodeus did care.

“He was holding back, wasn’t he? Probably didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” Letting down his guard around Magnus was getting easier. In a way that scared him, but then again, it felt great to have another friend, especially one he didn’t have to pretend with.

“Not necessarily,” Magnus mused. “I think my father has taken a liking to you.” Asmodeus had seemed genuinely worried when they’d discussed Jace and Valentine’s abusive parenting techniques earlier. 

“He’s okay.” Jace shrugged. “I still don’t know why he had to take me to Milan though to discuss everything. We could have done that in the sewers as well.”

Magnus suspected that it was rare for Jace to be treated to something special just for the fun of it. It was why he sometimes took Alec to Tokyo, Paris or other places, even if it was only to go shopping or eat crepes. Even when the Lightwoods had taken Jace in, he had been drilled to be a Shadowhunter, and later, the perfect fighter, maybe even a weapon. “It’s something warlocks do,” he replied eventually when he realized Jace was waiting for an answer. “Apparently it’s something my father does too. I wouldn’t question it. I never figured out why he does the things he does.”

“So what do we do until they get back?” Asmodeus and Alec had been gone for fifty minutes now. Magnus had worried the moment they’d disappeared, afraid to hear Alec hadn’t survived, but he had quickly assured the warlock that Alec was fine and the bond was very much alive. Alec was a bit anxious, but he would be jittery too if it was him traveling to Duduael. “We could train!” he proposed. 

Magnus realized that Jace would go mad if the Shadowhunter had to sit still. Being honest with himself, he had to admit he would go nuts too doing nothing. But train? “I don’t think I can concentrate and I don’t want to accidentally hurt you, or get hit myself.”

“No training then.” Jace wondered what else they could do. 

“How do you feel about dancing?” 

“Dancing?”

Jace gave him a look that said the Shadowhunter thought he’d finally lost his mind. Magnus however merely chuckled. “Let me guess, you can’t dance?”

“I slow dance… somewhat… if the girl doesn’t mind me stepping onto her toes,” Jace admitted, blushing weakly. “I don’t have any time to practice, so I tend to avoid it.”

“Alexander was the same way,” Magnus offered, “but he has greatly improved since we started practicing together. However, he’ll never excel at salsa. Ballroom dancing is more his style.” Alec really had the waltz done to the T. “You might enjoy line dancing,” he said, following a hunch. 

Jace had no idea what Magnus was talking about. “What’s that?”

“I’ll show you, but we’ll need cowboy boots and hats.” Magnus needed to distract both of them or else they would drive each other mad with worry. 

//

“I take it your parabatai knows you’re fine?” Asmodeus hoped so. He didn’t want Magnus to worry unnecessarily.

“Jace knows. He’ll do his best to keep Magnus calm. He’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless. It’s a good thing Magnus can’t create portals anymore.” In this one case then. Alec would never rejoice because his lover had lost the majority of his powers, although he wasn’t so sure about that, recalling the ease with which Magnus had changed a seraph blade into a wooden sword. Maybe Asmodeus would enlighten him?

“Yes, it IS a good thing he doesn’t realize his magic is back.” Asmodeus had easily caught the Shadowhunter’s puzzled look. “My son can effortlessly create portals again.”

“Just like he exchanged that seraph blade for a wooden sword? Magnus never questioned doing that, but I doubt it’s minor spell work.”

“You’re correct. That was quite the trick.” He felt proud of his son in so many ways!

“So why doesn’t he realize his magic is fully back?” Looking up at the scorching heavens, Alec was relieved the heat didn’t affect him. 

“Because he’s afraid to believe it might have fully returned to him. It’ll hit him eventually. I thought it best to gradually return his powers to him – that way it’s less painful. I set the wards up in such a way that they gradually release his powers back to him.”

“The wards.” Alec gave Asmodeus a quick look. “They hold your magic too.” Had he reached the correct conclusion?

Asmodeus grinned, pleased that his future son in law was such a quick study. “When I broke Azazel’s curse, I left some of my magic behind. It had fused with Magnus’ prior to that. The magic that he now wields is stronger than it was ever before, as I joined mine to his.”

“Ingenious,” Alec had to admit. “You planned all this from the start?”

“Most of it. I did have to improvise. Finding a way to ensure my son’s safety and a way to deal with Azazel provided me with a challenge.” They approached the gates to Azazel’s lair and Asmodeus changed their subject, as Alec might require additional information. 

Alec recognized Asmodeus changed stance and concentrated on their target – their mission. “Tell me what to expect?”

Asmodeus paused and planted the lance into the sand. “You asked about this lance earlier. You know that Azazel is the Forger of Weapons?”

It was something all Shadowhunters learned during their training. “He taught humanity to make weapons. Although he gave us the means to fight demons his corruption still spreads.” 

“Correct,” Asmodeus said thoughtfully. “The first weapon Azazel ever created was this lance. He forged it right after we were banished from heaven. It’s a curious thing. Azazel put so much of his magic into it that it became a double edged sword. Azazel guards it closely, realizing someone using it against him would put him at a disadvantage.”

Alec’s respect for Asmodeus’ cunning continued to grow. “Then how did it come into your possession and what does it do?” Maybe there was a reason Asmodeus was this confident about taking out Azazel. Maybe Asmodeus had known they had the upper hand the entire time!

“I stole it when he wasn’t looking.” Asmodeus shook his head when Alec gave him another questioning look. “You wouldn’t understand how I did it. Traveling between the dimensions of hell is complicated.” Alec nodded, thankfully accepting his explanation. “You want to know what it does. Because Azazel put so much of himself in it, it makes him vulnerable. The lance draws him in and keeps him near. Although he’s bound to Duduael he can move freely in this dimension. I don’t want to chase after him. The lance ensures he has to stay in one place and he can’t delude us by creating illusions. The Azazel you see is the target. No distractions, no illusions.”

“You make it sound easy.” Alec wanted to relax but didn’t. They were still going after a Prince of Hell. 

“Azazel will make this anything but easy. He’ll manipulate, lie, try to set you up against me and I’m sure he’ll threaten to kill Magnus if we should proceed. You mustn’t give in to your fears or else Azazel will win.”

“He won’t.” Alec removed the sword from its sheath, catching the way it shone in the deceivingly lifelike sunlight. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Let’s do this then.”

TBC


	19. To rule the entire demonic plane...

Part 19

“Alexander is he still…?” Magnus was hesitant to continue. He’d magically arranged for cowboy boots and hats, but now he felt guilty for acting this way while his father and lover were in hell trying to eliminate the threat Azazel presented. It was only due to Jace telling him it was okay that he’d followed through on his line dancing idea.

“Alive? Magnus, relax. I told you I’d let you know if something happened.” Jace gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “Alec’s getting pretty excited though. I suspect they’re closing in on Azazel. He’s fine, Magnus. You’ll notice if something happens. I’m a bad actor.”

“Thank you, Jace.” Magnus needed the reassurance. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” he said, swallowing nervously. “We shouldn’t – not when they’re in Duduael.”

“We’re doing this.” Jace surprised himself by taking hold of Magnus’ hands. “You got me curious about line dancing and we can’t not use these cowboy boots. I never wore any before.”

Looking at their joined hands, Magnus felt deeply touched. Jace was doing his utmost to keep him balanced. He was slowly beginning to see why Alec had wanted Jace as his parabatai. “You WILL tell me?”

“Of course! Can these eyes lie?” Jace gave him his best puppy dog look and hoped it was successful. 

“Fine, let’s move!”

//

Standing right in front of the gates, Alec mentally prepared himself for battle and was more than happy to have another Prince of Hell at his side. He nodded at Asmodeus, who raised his lance. Together, they made their way into the demon’s lair.

//

“You’ve got a good sense of rhythm,” Magnus complimented Jace when they sat down on the floor in the training room after working up a sweat.

Jace couldn’t believe he’d had such fun. Line dancing had seemed complicated at first, but once he gotten the hang of it, he’d truly enjoyed himself. The fact that the bond remained quiet had helped. Alec still felt keyed up, but that wasn’t bad. “I had fun,” he admitted in a soft voice. “I had no idea I would.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Now you have a hobby which doesn’t include running after demons.” He turned his head and studied Jace. The Shadowhunter looked at ease. “Any news on Alexander?” He had no idea how bad -- or good – an actor Jace was, but the blond looked relaxed.

“Nothing new. Still hyper, but that’s normal for going on a hunt.” Jace noticed Magnus’ pet sneaking up on them. “Magnus, it’s here.” 

Magnus continued to smile, easily remembering Jace calling out in a near panic when the Shadowhunter had noticed the cats that regularly visited his rooftop. “The Chairman is actually really sweet. You should give him a chance. Even my father did.”

Hearing Asmodeus liked the cat didn’t change Jace’s opinion. “I don’t like pets.”

“And why is that?” There was a story there, Magnus was sure of it. Jace seemed reluctant to share, even averted his gaze, so he took an educated guess. “Did you have pets as a child?” He realized he’d been right when Jace flinched and continued to stare at the opposite wall. Magnus slowly came to understand that Jace’s childhood had been traumatic too. “What did Valentine do?” He hated both men; Valentine, and his own stepfather for putting them through hell.

Jace shrugged. He really didn’t want to do this, but figured maybe Magnus would understand. “He killed it. He’d given me a falcon to train. He wanted me to make it obedient. I managed to tame it. It was an amazing bird and Valentine simply broke its neck.” It had hurt back then, it still did. But those were words he couldn’t say – yet. He’d loved that bird; had earned its trust and love. Embarrassed he noticed a tear sliding down his face and he quickly wiped it away. “It happened a long time ago. I should put it behind me.”

Jace’s reactions told him the Shadowhunter was still hurting. This was a side to Jace he’d never seen before, had never expected it to exist. “How long ago?” Magnus wanted to give Jace a chance to talk about what had happened back then; he’d learned that talking things over helped. Maybe it eased some of the pain Jace was still in.

“I don’t know. I must have been six or seven.” Jace didn’t want to talk about this. Didn’t want to remember sitting up with the bird, talking and even singing to it. He’d refused to make him wear a hood and had wanted the bird to see him instead. He’d put his heart and soul into gaining its trust and it had only brought him heartache.

“Not that long ago then.” Magnus considered opening up in turn. “My mother took her life because she couldn’t deal with having a demon for a child.” Jace looked up at him in shock and he quickly raised a hand, placing it against the blond’s shoulder in order to reassure him. “That happened over four hundred years ago. What I’m trying to say is that time doesn’t heal wounds. This does, talking about it, acknowledging the pain. I didn’t know that either for a very long time. Alexander made me open up to him, he told me off for pushing him away. You have to let people in, it helps.”

“I’m letting you in,” Jace realized with dread. Yes, he’d wanted to befriend Magnus but not dump his crap on the warlock. He was about to apologize when that damn cat climbed onto his lap. He sat cross-legged which seemed to annoy it at first, but then it found an acceptable spot and settled down. Jace knew he was staring at it with something akin to horror in his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t allow himself to grow close to an animal again. It simply hurt too much.

“You can pat him. He loves it when you rub behind his ears. He’s such a baby.” Magnus fondly smiled at his cat and hoped Jace accepted what the Chairman was offering. Normally his cat kept his distance when Jace was around, but this time things were different. Maybe the Chairman sensed Jace was sad and wanted to comfort him?

“I can’t. Can you please remove him, Magnus?” Jace flinched when the cat started to head butt his abdomen, seeking affection. This was too much; he wasn’t doing this.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. The Chairman is quite temperamental and wont like me removing him.” Which was a blatant lie, but Jace didn’t know that. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with him.” He would intervene should Jace grow upset. 

Jace knew what Magnus was doing; he wasn’t that stupid. The cat refused to leave his lap and continued to rub his head against him, making him feel ill at ease. He didn’t know what to do.

“Just rub behind his ears. He loves it. I suspect that’s how my father won him over.” Another white lie, but one he didn’t feel badly about.

Jace couldn’t believe he actually raised his hand and settled it on the cat’s fur, which was much softer than he’d expected. The feline raised his head and rubbed against his palm, clearly telling him to get on with it. Swallowing hard, he started stroking the cat’s head. Soft purrs echoed through the room, taking him by surprise. So the cat really appreciated him doing that? He continued stroking and the purring grew louder.

“Well done,” Magnus complimented him, feeling sentimental himself. Doing that had been hard on the Shadowhunter, but Jace hadn’t shied away. 

//

“Remember,” Asmodeus hissed in anticipation of the upcoming fight. “Don’t listen to him. He’ll try to manipulate you and he’s the best. He has an ulterior motive for everything he says. Just focus on beheading him!”

Alec nodded; he’d gotten the message and wouldn’t listen to Azazel. The corridor they were in opened up into what seemed to be a gigantic cave, sharp and spiky rocks surrounding them. In its center was an alleviated stage, on which stood a throne, and sitting on it was Azazel. This was it. Alec tightened his grip on the sword, which had a calming influence on him. Holding it felt right.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Azazel drawled, raising his hand in a mock greeting. “Brother, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

Alec exchanged a look with Asmodeus, who raised the lance and nodded at him. He nodded back and tried to gain a better position, sneaking closer to Azazel. The fact that the Greater Demon couldn’t simply leave helped; they wouldn’t have to chase him. 

Asmodeus refrained from addressing Azazel just yet, trying to keep his enemy guessing. Instead, he scanned his surroundings and tried to assist the Shadowhunter move in.

“Certainly you don’t blame me for the situation your bastard is in? Since you refuse to humor me, I’ll keep going after your spawn instead. Asmodeus, brother, tell me, how did you manage to sneak in the Shadowhunter?” Azazel remained seated, watching both of them approach.

Alec kept Asmodeus’ warning in mind. The fact that Azazel had called Magnus a bastard angered him, but he knew he had to keep a straight head. 

“A contract? That’s a genius move on your part, brother. You bound him to you?” Azazel raised his right hand and pointed the iron clad tips at the Nephilim. “And he’s bound to Bane as well? You always were a cunning bastard,” said Azazel, pretending to compliment Asmodeus.

Asmodeus knew better than to react. Azazel would eventually make his move and thus a mistake.

“Tell me, does the Shadowhunter know whom he promised to protect?” His red eyes, full with the raging fires of hell, settled on the Nephilim. “Do you know your warlock is nothing but filth? You defile yourself by touching that little whore. He’s nothing, worthless! Do you know who you fuck, Shadowhunter? Or don’t you care about consorting with demons?”

Alec gritted his teeth. He couldn’t allow much more of this. His honor demanded he took action. He didn’t expect to hear Asmodeus’ voice in his thoughts.

\-- Don’t let him make you lose control. He has a filthy mouth and is a coward at heart. Remember your oath, Shadowhunter! --

“And then there’s daddy Asmodeus,” Azazel continued, watching them sneak closer. “Did he tell you he loves his son? Well, he doesn’t. All he cares about is Magnus’ power and what it can do for him. That’s why he wanted Magnus’ magic in the first place. Joined to his, he became powerful enough to finally pursue his dreams. Do you know what his ultimate goal is? To rule the entire demonic plane, with, or without his bastard at his side. Which doesn’t matter, as long as he has Bane’s magic!”

It was time to distract Azazel as Alexander had sufficiently closed in and Asmodeus didn’t mind using himself as bait as long as it got the job done. “You’re right. That was my original plan. Magnus’ magic is imperial, as is mine. We would have ruled together. Sammael is either gone or no longer interested in ruling hell. But things changed. I changed, and you, Azazel, shouldn’t have hurt my son.”

Alec wasn’t sure if Asmodeus was merely baiting Azazel or if he had truly planned to reign the demonic plane. It didn’t matter anyway, not anymore. All that mattered was making Azazel pay. 

“Tell me, brother,” Azazel sneered, “how much do you love your bastard? If I were to offer you a deal, would you take it?”

“What deal?” Asmodeus didn’t plan on taking it, but maybe it would give Alexander a chance to finally shut up Azazel.

“Let me send you to the Void. Let the misguided Nephilim behead you in my stead and I’ll back down. Your cretin of a son would be safe.”

Alec shook his head at Asmodeus. Magnus wouldn’t want them to accept that offer. His father was just back in his life and they were getting to know each other. No way would Alec agree to sending Asmodeus to the Void, not with the way things were right now.

“I would do it,” Asmodeus replied honestly. “If I trusted you to keep your word. But I don’t.”

“Pity,” Azazel commented emotionless. “Then I see no reason to hold back any longer. I may be unable to stop you from destroying my corporal form and sending me to the Void, but I promise you, I’ll take your whoreson with me.”

Asmodeus sensed Azazel reaching out and launch an attack on a different plane. He prayed the wards would hold and keep his son and companion safe. He’d had enough of Azazel’s manipulations and half truths. This was going to end now and so he charged.

//

Magnus noticed Jace’s restlessness at once. “Did something bad happen? Is Alexander all right?” They had retreated into the kitchen where Magnus was fixing them coffee when Jace had started fidgeting. “Jace, tell me, has Alexander been hurt?”

Jace gave Magnus a reassuring look. “Alec is fine, but I think they may have found Azazel. Alec seems ready for battle.” Nervous energy bounced energetically across their bond. A rush of adrenaline followed, almost strong enough to make him reel. “I’m guessing Azazel managed to piss Alec off. He’s angry.”

Oh, that didn’t sound good. Magnus inched closer, momentarily forgetting about their coffee. Acting instinctively, he grabbed Jace’s hands to ground the parabatai. And the worst thing was, there was absolutely nothing the two of them could do to help. “Jace, I—“ But the wards reacting violently cut him short. “What?” The natural sunlight suddenly darkened to a fiery red when the wards deflected a first attack. The building trembled, but their defenses held. “We’re under attack,” he told a worried looking Jace. 

“Azazel?” Jace uncovered a seraph blade, reading to fight off the Prince of Hell.

“Who else?” The wards had recognized the Greater Demon’s magic. “You may have been right about them finding Azazel.” What was he supposed to do? 

“Magnus, how do I fight this?” Jace looked about. The window panes had darkened and a swirling red magic spun around, spilling over the walls and ceiling, covering every inch in it. “Is that Azazel’s doing?”

“No, that’s my magic, or to be precise, my father’s and mine together. He managed to unite them. He said that Azazel wouldn’t get passed those wards because of that.” But suddenly Magnus wasn’t that sure anymore. The glass released a high pitching sound and he worried it might explode. 

“Magnus, how do I fight off magic?” Jace stared at his seraph blade, having no clue what to do. He felt sick to the stomach, realizing he was of little use to Magnus.

“You can’t,” Magnus said, placing a hopefully calming hand onto Jace’s shoulder. “We have to hope our defenses hold.”

“And what if they don’t?” Jace hated bringing up that question.

“Then we’re lost.”

//

Alec had watched Asmodeus closely and caught the moment the tension left the Greater Demon’s body right before he attacked. Asmodeus had a plan and was carrying it out. That reminded him that he had an important part to play as well. Boldly, he positioned the blade and advanced on Azazel, who had left his throne and had manifested a halberd with an axed head. Azazel charged and Alec could tell the two of them were evenly matched. Both Princes of Hell, both fallen angels. Delivering the deciding blow would be up to him.

//

Jace hated being helpless. He didn’t care about dying himself, but Magnus… Alec loved Magnus and his parabatai would never forgive him if the warlock died on his watch. 

“Jace, keep calm.” Magnus gently squeezed the blond’s shoulder. “My father created these wards himself and knowing him, he has some tricks up his sleeve. There’s another defense mechanism in place should the wards fail.”

“What kind of --? Jace failed to finish his sentence because complete and utter darkness suddenly surrounded them. “Don’t tell me the wards failed.”

“They didn’t,” Magnus quickly assured him. His magic told him they were still in place, but it was like they lay in wait for something. “Jace, close your eyes.”

“Why do I have to--? Magnus slamming into him and dragging him down onto the ground cut off his breath. He needed a moment to compose himself, trying to move Magnus, who had draped himself on top of him. “What are you doing?”

“Close your eyes, Jace!” Magnus had a pretty good idea why the wards were playing dead.

Jace sighed as Magnus’ dramatic flair frustrated him, but he did as he was told and not a second too soon. The bright light that suddenly erupted from all around them even dimly penetrated his eye lids. He quickly pulled Magnus close, protectively covering their eyes with his arms. “What the fuck?”

So that was the defense mechanism Asmodeus had installed? Magnus held on to Jace, making sure the Shadowhunter stayed in place. Cautiously reaching out with his magic, he sensed the wards powering back up and erecting themselves again. Azazel’s magic seemed gone. 

The air around them dimmed and Jace wondered if it was safe to peek. “What was that?”

“My father put gold and silver into these walls, spelling them to store pure sunlight. Harmless to us, but devastating to demons,” Magnus explained, carefully opening an eye. “It’s safe,” he told Jace, trying to free himself of the Shadowhunter who had turned his hold around. “Jace, let go, I’m fine.” Latching on to him apparently was a family thing, he mused. Alec did that all the time as well. 

“Sorry,” Jace mumbled, but he didn’t release Magnus until he’d ensured himself that the threat was gone. “That was pretty bad ass.”

Magnus, now that his freedom had been returned to him, slowly got to his feet and straightened out his clothing. “Something tells me you should discuss warfare tactics with my father.” Seeing Jace’s suddenly puzzled expression, he immediately thought of his very own Shadowhunter. “What’s happening? Is it Alec? Is he hurt?”

“No, not hurt,” Jace mumbled, wondering about the odd emotion. “But I have no clue what this is.”

TBC


	20. Let’s test that theory, shall we?

Part 20

Alec could tell that it had been some time since Asmodeus had to give his all. He was a formidable fighter, he quickly realized that, but Azazel was the Lieutenant of Hell, maybe the best warrior Sammael had had when rebelling against heaven. Asmodeus cursed when Azazel managed to disarm him, sending the lance soaring through the hall and the Greater Demon crushing into the rocks.

Azazel then turned to fight him. At first, the Greater Demon seemed invincible, but then something happened and Azazel started to get sloppy. Alec had no idea what was going on, but all of a sudden, Azazel groaned and found it hard to keep up with the blows. This was his chance. Moving in again, he prepared for the final strike, intending to cut off Azazel’s head in one smooth motion. 

He never expected Azazel to spin around, raise his weapon, strike Asmodeus’ sword from his hands and then use the axed end of the halberd to hit his head, sending him to the ground. No, this wasn’t happening! Although slightly dizzy due to the blow, he was surprised to be alive at all. Azazel had used his full strength when hitting him. However, for some reason he wasn’t injured and able to function, even though he was staring at the sharp bottom end of the halberd which Azazel now aimed at his throat.

“Well, look at what I have here. You should be dead, Nephilim. That was a mortal blow, and yet, you’re barely scratched. How did you do this, Asmodeus? Don’t tell me you made him immortal. Well, I know of a way to find out.” He extended his hand and reached for his lance, the first weapon he’d ever created, which was extremely powerful. It quickly flew into his master’s hand and Azazel pointed it at the Shadowhunter’s throat as well. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?” 

Alec tried to shift away, but both the lance as well as the halberd now pressed against his throat, one of them already drawing blood. He didn’t have time to consider the things Azazel had just said, he was busy finding a way to survive. He couldn’t die here. Failing Magnus wasn’t an option. He’d promised his lover he’d be back and he intended to keep his word. From the corner of his eye he caught Asmodeus crawling closer to the sword. Alec clearly recalled that the Prince of Hell couldn’t touch the sword any more, that it would destroy him. 

And yet, Asmodeus continued to inch closer toward it. Since he’d lost the lance, his old sword was the only way to destroy Azazel’s corporal body. That moment, Asmodeus didn’t consider the consequences. Weeks ago, when the Shadowhunters had summoned him, and Alexander had practically begged for his help, he’d made a decision. A decision that had earned him his son’s respect and hopefully a sliver of affection. This was a chance to redeem himself. Whatever means necessary, he would ensure his boy’s safety, even if it meant paying the ultimate price himself when taking down the enemy.

“No,” Alec whispered, realizing Asmodeus’ intent. Magnus had come to care for his father and Alec didn’t want the warlock to lose Asmodeus now that the two of them were getting closer. But there was nothing he could do; Azazel had him cornered. 

Asmodeus wrapped his fingers around the hilt and ignored the agony that swept through him. His palm burst into flames, which eagerly licked at his hand. He fought himself a way to his feet and through the pain. He didn’t know how he found the strength to charge, but he did.

Alec saw it happen, but was helpless to stop it. Sword raised high, Asmodeus changed at Azazel, who, displaying incredible speed, spun around. But it was too late. Alec watched Asmodeus run the blade right through Azazel’s neck, cutting through it in one masterly orchestrated strike.

Azazel’s head dropped to the ground. His body trembled violently before it collapsed. Ichor flowed from it, smoke rose from his neck and cloaked the body in a black cloud. A scream, incorporeal and all overwhelming caused Alec to quickly cover his ears. The black smoke rose higher until it finally found a way out of the cave, leaving Azazel’s battered body in its center. Azazel, Lieutenant and Prince of Hell, Forger of Weapons, had been sent back to the Void.

“Asmodeus!” Alec quickly moved forward to check on the fallen Prince of Hell. His features contorted when Asmodeus dropped the sword, revealing a severely injured hand. Skin and muscle tissue had been burned away, leaving exposed white bone in its wake. “Damn it!” He had no idea how to help, how to treat such an injury. “What did you think you were doing?” he chided him.

Asmodeus, kneeling and swaying dangerously, laughed. “We did it. We sent him back!” His boy was safe now! He stared at the sword, then at his hand, and hissed due to the pain. The righteous sword of the angel he’d once been had burned him. 

“Asmodeus, how can I help?” Alec’s first instinct was to inspect the injury, maybe wrap it up in cloth, since there was no water to cool it with, but he didn’t know if the Greater Demon would allow it.

“There isn’t much you can do, Alexander.” Asmodeus moved into a sitting position, rested his back against the wall, and studied his injury. “It should have been much worse,” he realized, wondering about the concerned expression on the Shadowhunter’s face.

“How can you say that? Look at your hand!” Alec shook his head in exasperation. Such a self-sacrificing move was something he’d come to expect from Magnus, but this? Asmodeus saving his life and paying such a price? It seemed surreal that a Prince of Hell would risk himself for a Nephilim!

“Alexander,” Asmodeus said gently, trying to deal with the burning sensation emanating from his hand. “You don’t understand. Wielding my old sword should have destroyed me. I’m a demon. The weapon is angelic, heaven made. I shouldn’t be here. I should be in the Void at the very least. I expected to cease existing altogether to be honest. This is a win!”

“I’ve come to expect Magnus pulling stunts like that on me, but not you!” He could use some direction here. “Tell me what to do.”

“Collect the sword. We can’t leave it here.” Asmodeus considered Azazel’s weapons. The lance and halberd were too dangerous to let lay about. He should transport them to a pocket dimension, but his magic simply wasn’t yet up to the task. Although Duduael was a deserted dimension and no one ever came here, leaving them temporarily behind was still risky. He checked his strength and found he did have some magic left. It would recover in time. 

Alec gathered the sword, glared at it because it had injured Asmodeus, and slid it back into its sheath. “Now what? Can you create a portal from here or do we need to leave the gates behind us first?”

Asmodeus raised his good hand and cradled his injured one against his chest. “Give me a moment to catch my breath, Shadowhunter.”

Alec noticed that whenever Asmodeus was on the defensive, he went back to calling him that. Asmodeus had called him Alexander not so long ago. He sat down, close enough to help should Asmodeus require assistance, though he doubted the Greater Demon would ask for it. Magnus and Asmodeus were alike in more ways than he’d thought possible.“That didn’t go as planned,” he said, since they were stuck anyway.

“Actually it did; we destroyed Azazel. We won’t be seeing him for at least six hundred years. That leaves me enough time to train Magnus in using our magic to keep himself safe. And maybe Azazel won’t try again now that he’s been burned. Oh, no, that was me.” Asmodeus examined the damage more closely. “That doesn’t look pretty.”

It didn’t; Alec agreed. “Can’t you heal yourself?”

Asmodeus shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Alexander. I AM a fallen angel and that sword is still angelic. I’ve been extremely lucky to only lose my hand when I touched it. I still wonder why it didn’t destroy me, but I’m not complaining.” Concentrating, he covered his injured hand with a black, leather glove. “That’s much better.” Glamouring wouldn’t work on a wound like that.

“Does it hurt?” Asmodeus had saved his life, Alec was painfully aware of that. The demon had lost the use of his hand because of him.

“Not that much.” The pain was already receding; his magic did have some effect after all, just not as much as he would have liked. “We should go back. Azazel launched an attack on your home and your parabatai must have sensed your distress, so we need to reassure them that we’re fine.” Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at finding the Shadowhunter helping him to his feet. He understood why Magnus had fallen so hard for the Nephilim. “Well, let’s go home, shall we?” With a flick of his wrist he created a portal that would take them home. “After you.”

Alec nodded, but continued to keep a close eye on Asmodeus. Stepping into the portal, he hoped Magnus hadn’t done anything rash.

//

“What do you mean? You have no idea what you feel?” Jace’s words worried Magnus and he failed to hide it. He wasn’t going to panic, not now that they had deflected Azazel’s attack. “Is he injured?”

“I don’t think so,” Jace said slowly. “He feels grateful, but at the same time he’s angry as hell.” Jace narrowed his eyes at the warlock, recalling Alec had been worried Magnus might do something erratic. “Is it possible that your dad did something brash?”

“But Alec’s all right?” Jace’s question hadn’t yet fully registered with him and he continued to worry about Alec.

“He’s fine, don’t worry.” The bond was relatively quiet at the moment. “I think the battle is over. But, about your dad…”

Jace’s reassurance helped and Magnus knew he wouldn’t lie. “Yes, I suppose so. Asmodeus is unpredictable.” Magnus started to worry again, but now for a different reason. “You think this has something to do with my father?” Only weeks ago he’d have rejoiced at the thought of his father getting hurt, but these days… So much had changed. It had never occurred to him that something could happen to Asmodeus. After all, he was a Prince of Hell. But so was Azazel, whispered a tiny voice in the back of his head. “You think he’s hurt?”

“Magnus, I don’t know, I’m guessing here. It’s hard to construct what may have happened with only the bond to go on.” He understood the warlock’s frustration as he felt the same way. “Hey, but we did good! We stayed calm, Azazel didn’t get to us and we didn’t do anything stupid. Alec will be happy.” He winked, hoping to reassure Magnus.

Magnus appreciated the gesture and wanted to address Jace when a portal formed in their living area. “Jace!” 

Jace turned around and smiled at seeing Alec stepping out of it. “See, he’s fine!” Feeling immensely relieved himself he quickly patted Magnus’ back. “Your husband to be is alive and kicking.”

“Alexander!” Magnus hurried over to his lover and quickly checked him over. Alec was covered in dust and he discovered a small scratch on his throat, but that was about it. “You’re alive!”

“Of course I am.” Alec chuckled when Magnus launched himself at him. He caught his boyfriend and hugged him close. “I have a promise to keep, don’t I?” Which reminded him, he really had to talk to Asmodeus. He should be dead, he knew that blow had been devastating, and yet, all he was left with was a scratch. But that had to wait, first he had to take care of Magnus and then his parabatai. Jace looked out of place and continued to peek at the door, probably wondering if he could sneak off now that the threat had been dealt with. Alec wasn’t having any of that.

“Alexander, where’s my father?” Worried, he looked at the portal and wondered why Asmodeus wasn’t coming through.

Alec looked at the portal at well. “He’d better be right behind me. He saved my life, you know. Azazel attacked and would have killed me if your father hadn’t intervened.” The rest of that story was Asmodeus’ to tell, Alec decided. He smiled in relief when Asmodeus stepped out of the portal, carrying Azazel’s weapons and quickly placing them aside. He’d thought the Prince of Hell had been weakened, but apparently Asmodeus had recovered. However, he still wore a glove, so the injury remained. 

“Father!” He released Alec and walked toward his father. He felt strangely hesitant upon realizing he wanted to hug Asmodeus. There had always been a distinct distance between them and he wasn’t used to initiating physical touch. “I’m glad you’re back.” He wrung his hands, wishing he had a better grip on his nervousness.

Asmodeus read all that and more on his son’s face. “Magnus, it’s good to be back.” He took that last step, bridged the distance between them, and pulled his son into his arms, always careful to give Magnus the option to retreat. When he wrapped his arms around his boy, he kept the embrace loose. 

At first, Magnus froze. His father hugging him was new and something he didn’t know how to handle. Gingerly, and still wondering what the hell he was actually doing, he hugged his father back. Asmodeus reacted by guiding his head against a shoulder. He pressed closer and sagged against his father. He’d wanted this for so long. He wanted a father who loved him, held him, maybe even was proud of him. “I worried,” he admitted timidly. 

“Understandable,” Asmodeus acknowledged. “You didn’t know what was happening.” He sought out Alexander’s eyes and nodded slightly, thanking him for supporting him during these last few weeks. The Shadowhunter had been essential in convincing Magnus to give him a chance.

“I should go,” Jace announced, feeling rather superfluous. This was obviously an intimate setting and he felt like an intruder.

“No!” Alec reached for his parabatai and pulled him into a quick embrace. “Not yet. I want to thank you for keeping Magnus company. I’m happy the two of you managed.”

“We’re cool,” Jace assured him. “We kept busy until Azazel attacked.” He stepped away from Alec and sought out Asmodeus’ eyes. “That sunlight bomb was really bad ass. My sister would love to see the design. She’s into that kind of stuff.”

Asmodeus inclined his head, showing his appreciation. “Maybe I’ll share it with her.” Magnus started to pull away and he let go, but still maintained contact by resting his good hand on his son’s shoulder. “I should go too, give the two of you some privacy.” And lick his wounds.

Alec considered objecting, but he did need to talk to Magnus and the conversation he planned on having with Asmodeus might be best carried on tomorrow when he’d had time to think everything over. 

“Look at him,” Magnus whispered, going down on his heels in an attempt to soothe the Chairman. “He looks quite upset.” 

Magnus was right; Alec agreed, the cat looked distressed. “What happened?” The Chairman kept giving Asmodeus and Jace looks, as if he had a hard time deciding whom to seek out in order to get his hourly amount of cuddles. 

“The Chairman and Jace buried the hatchet. He made himself comfortable on your parabatai’s lap and Jace rubbed behind his ears. Now he has a hard time deciding whom to go to first.” Magnus thought it was adorable, even though he did consider the cat a bit of traitor since it had entirely deserted him.

“You like the Chairman?” Alec blinked in surprise at Jace. “You hate cats!”

“I don’t hate cats!” Jace felt offended. Especially since he liked Magnus who had cat eyes and he was developing a grudging respect for a Prince of Hell, who also had said cat eyes. So it wouldn’t do to let them believe he hated cats, when he really didn’t. 

“We need more pets then.” Alec hadn’t seen that one coming. “Maybe another cat? A companion for the Chairman?”

Magnus sighed, but then nodded. “It’s something to consider.”

Jace quickly moved to the doorway before the whole thing escalated. He tolerated the cat, that was about it, even if he’d loved hearing him purr.

Asmodeus had overheard the conversation and decided he needed to take action. He needed a distraction and the Herondale boy would do nicely. It would also buy him time, knowing certain conversations which he’d postponed for too long, would come up soon. “Herondale!” 

Jace turned around and gave the Prince of Hell an impatient look. Now what? “Yeah?”

“It’s morning in Turin. I can do with some coffee and maybe you do too?” Asmodeus looked at Azazel’s weapons. Now that he’d had time to rebuild part of his magic, he sent them to a secret location in a pocket dimension where only he had access to them. “Alexander, I’d like my cane back.”

“Of course!” Alec unstrapped the sword and handed the sheath to Asmodeus. His eyes sought out the gloved hand which the Prince of Hell quickly hid behind his back. The sword changed into a walking cane and Asmodeus only then curled the fingers of his good hand around it. “Boy, did you make up your mind yet?” He reckoned he’d given the Shadowhunter enough time to reach a decision. 

Asmodeus calling him that annoyed him, but Jace had to admit he’d enjoyed their chat in Milan. “Is that in Italy too?”

Asmodeus pretended being shocked. “Your education has been poorly lacking! Too much Shadowhunter stuff and not enough knowledge of the world. Maybe I should teach you. Turin it is then? You should really try the classic Bicerin at Mulassano!” He’d enjoyed spending time with the Shadowhunter and he did want more details on what had happened when he’d been in Duduael. 

Jace caught Alec’s puzzled expression and shrugged. He had no idea what was going on either, but then he saw Magnus’ hopeful smile and recalled the warlock telling him that Asmodeus might simply like spending time with him. He sighed, wondering what was getting into him when he said, “Fine, but you’re buying. I don’t have any money on me.” To be honest, he seldom had any money on him. Money was of no interest to him.

“To Turin it is! Magnus, I’ll drop in for lunch tomorrow, if that’s all right?” That should give the couple enough time together.

“You’d better!” Magnus raised a finger in warning and pointed it at his father. “I want answers.”

“Me too,” Alec quipped, happy that his parabatai and Asmodeus were getting along. He wanted Jace to be a part of this.

Asmodeus ignored their warnings and created another portal. “After you, Herondale. I have to make sure you don’t get lost on our way there.”

Why he gave in remained a mystery to himself, but Jace complied and stepped into the portal. 

“Father, take care of him, will you?”

Asmodeus heard the underlying message as well. Jace Herondale was important to Magnus and he’d better not hurt him. “I promise,” he whispered and winked at Alexander. “Sweet dreams,” he wished, though he doubted they’d sleep much.

TBC


	21. The Herondale boy wanted a dog...

Part 21

Jace followed the waiter who ushered them to a table in the back. Asmodeus probably had connections all over the world, but he did seem fond of Italy. Jace sat down, studying the café, which could be considered charming with its bronze wood paneling, brass, and strategically placed mirrors. As far as he was concerned, it was typically European and finding something like this in New York would prove challenging. 

He sat down opposite Asmodeus, who was chatting with their waiter in Italian, probably placing their order. What in the Angel’s name was he doing? He was a Shadowhunter and he’d accepted a Prince of Hell’s invitation for coffee - again! This was ridiculous and he should have said no, so why hadn’t he?

“You seem distracted.” Asmodeus placed his cane against the wall next to him and studied his companion. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” With Herondale, he suspected the direct approach worked best.

Jace never expected such a straightforward question and needed a moment to come up with an answer that wouldn’t offend Asmodeus too badly – he hoped. “That’s not it. It’s just… You’re a Prince of Hell and I’m a Shadowhunter. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Having coffee?” Asmodeus dismissed Jace’s worries with his gloved hand. Thankfully the pain was gone, and although his disfigured hand was something to get used to, it didn’t hamper him. “Magnus is a warlock and your parabatai a Shadowhunter. Your mother, a former Shadowhunter and Circle member now dates a werewolf. Your girlfriend is best friends with a Daylighter. Tell me, why shouldn’t they carry on their relationships?”

Asmodeus knew more than he’d thought. The Greater Demon had done some research then. What did Asmodeus know about him? Well, that Valentine had masterly manipulated him for starters. That Lilith had made him her Owl. That he had accidentally activated the Soul sword? Those were just a few things he was ashamed of. “This is different.”

“Why?” Asmodeus chuckled, quite amused and decided to test the waters. “Are you under the impression that I’m interested in you in a romantic way?” Jace growing flustered told him a lot and he quickly deflected, not wanting to embarrass the boy. “I’m not. I merely like you, Herondale. Friendships can be just that.” He would gladly take friendship over nothing at all.

Jace couldn’t deny being relieved as the thought had crossed his mind. “I love Clary.”

“Which is fine with me!” Asmodeus laughed softly and thanked the waiter when he placed their order in front of them. “Maybe it’s because you remind me of Magnus and I failed him in so many ways. I was a terrible father.” Asmodeus situated the drink in front of his guest. Knowing Jace preferred to know what he drank, he explained, “Bicirin is a combination of espresso and chocolate. You’ll enjoy it, and do try the croissant. It has a lovely smooth hazelnut chocolate paste inside.” 

Without giving it a second thought, Jace took a bite out of the croissant and had to admit that it tasted good. After swallowing the mouthful, he gingerly sought out Asmodeus’ eyes. “Magnus hinted you liked me and I wasn’t sure why.”

Asmodeus decided to be diplomatic in this matter. “Like my son you had a troubled childhood. I’ve been trying to make amends and knowing what happened to you… maybe I want to cheer you up a bit. I would appreciate you letting me.” Even though he felt attracted to the Shadowhunter, he wouldn’t act on it. 

“Fine, I can do that.” Jace tried the bicirin and decided he liked it. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Asmodeus leaned into the comfort of his chair and studied the Shadowhunter, unintentionally catching a memory that drifted into Jace’s mind. Something about the Chairman, a falcon, regret and pain. After sipping from his own drink, he wondered why he was doing this, but he still went ahead. “So that infernal cat favors you these days? I applaud it. It does dreadful things like curling up in my lap and prodding my abdomen with its claws!”

Jace grinned; Asmodeus was funny, something he hadn’t expected. He was also surprisingly easy to talk to. “Don’t worry. I won’t steal him away from you.” 

Asmodeus cocked his head, trying to figure out what he was missing. “Do you have pets of your own?”

“No,” Jace replied at once. “A Shadowhunter isn’t supposed to keep one.”

“Pity…” Asmodeus wasn’t giving up yet. Jace’s thoughts seemed troubled, but he decided against sneaking another peek. He’d prefer for the blond to tell him. “But you had one as a child?” Even back then, Magnus had been fond of cats. His son had been taken in strays as long as he could remember. To his eternal shame he had to admit to pestering him with it and even killing some of them just to remind Magnus he shouldn’t get attached to them. But that was in the past.

“I had one, a long time ago.” Telling Magnus about his falcon had reopened a wound which had never really healed. “Valentine killed it.” He hoped Asmodeus would let the matter go. Jace was about to change their subject when the Prince of Hell beat him to it.

“I see.” Asmodeus refrained from commenting further on the matter since he didn’t know Jace that well yet. But it WAS obvious that the boy had never dealt with the loss. “Hypothetically speaking, if you could have a pet, what animal would you choose? A cat?”

Jace shrugged. “I never considered the matter, but I don’t think so. Cats are… stubborn.” Asmodeus giving him an expectant look made him reluctantly open up. “Maybe a dog. Yeah, a dog seems nice. I heard they make good pets.”

“A dog?” Asmodeus delicately raised an eyebrow and said, sounding perfectly serious, “I can’t possibly interest you in a lizard, alligator or snake?”

Jace couldn’t help himself; he laughed, warmly and loudly, drawing some looks his way, but he didn’t care. “No thanks, none of those!”

A dog, Asmodeus mused, as he studied the blond. The Herondale boy wanted a dog.

//

“Just let me catch a quick shower. I need to wash Duduael off of me.” Taking a step away from Magnus was hard, but had he stayed in that embrace, they’d probably end up in bed, and while he’d love that, he didn’t want to bring the stink of hell with him.

“And what I’m supposed to do? Maybe I can join you?” 

Alec firmly shook his head. “You know how we get. If you want to hear what happened with Azazel you need to keep your hands to yourself and behave. We can make out later, actually I’m counting on it.” He kissed his lover’s brow, reminding himself to stay away from those tempting lips for now. It wouldn’t do to remind Magnus not to start anything and then instigate something himself. “Why don’t you get us some drinks, snacks, and make us a comfortable nest?” Looking about, he mused, “Too bad this place doesn’t have a fire place.” It was the only thing lacking as far as he was concerned.

“Fine, if you want to be like that shower without me. I’ll see what I can do about setting the mood.”

“Nothing sexy – yet,” Alec reminded him. “We need to talk first.”

“Fine,” Magnus repeated petulantly. If that was what the Shadowhunter wanted, he’d get it.

//

Alec enjoyed the shower, dressed in a loose fitting black T-shirt and boxers and then looked into the mirror. The scratch on his throat was gone. There wasn’t even a scar left and that without Magnus healing him or using an iratze. Asmodeus had been hiding things and he was determined to find out what was going on. But now he needed to take care of Magnus.

The first thing he noticed upon stepping into the living area was the fireplace, which definitely hadn’t been there before. The fire was soothing, the wood made reassuring sounds and a warm glow had spread through the building. He loved it. In front of the fireplace, Magnus had built their little nest. It reminded him of that night when they’d made love under the starlit heavens. Lots of blankets, pillows, and throws created a warm nest. Placed to one side was a small selection of pastries, which he suspected came from France. Magnus knew about his sweet tooth, something he had seldom given in to before they’d met. His lover was spoiling him. 

“This calls for champagne, don’t you think?”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Alec groaned softly upon seeing Magnus walk up to him. Dressed in a white tunic and matching loose pants, the warlock looked different – soft, came to mind. It made him go all weak inside. “I like your look,” he whispered, complementing his lover while taking hold of the champagne. Magnus’ make up was minimal, the hair looked soft and the only jewelry on him were the Lightwood family and signature ring. “Don’t start anything yet,” he whispered pleadingly.

Alec’s response flattered him and he smiled coyly. “I’ll be good,” he promised and pressed a kiss onto Alec’s brow, even if he did have to stand on his toes to accomplish that. “Come on, let’s get comfortable.”

They settled down amidst the pillows and Alec covered them with the throw, sipping champagne and eventually trying some of the pastries. “I love the fireplace. It really completes the house.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Arranging for it had been easy, and seeing it made Alec happy made him smile in turn. “Tell me, what happened when you went to Duduael?” 

Alec realized some details were Asmodeus’ to tell so he chose his words very carefully. He encouraged Magnus to move into his arms, finding that holding his lover grounded him. He cherished moments like these – moments of peace and quiet, the Shadowworld not intruding for once. It was just the two of them, at home, in their little love nest. 

When Alec remained quiet, Magnus looked up at him and smiled, seeing the relaxed expression on his lover’s face. He stayed quiet, eager for his Shadowhunter to truly savor the moment.

“Sorry,” Alec said a minute later. “But this is… this is…” And then he realized that this was home. Magnus was his home, he always would be. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled shyly. “I love you too, Alexander.” Something delicate and almost holy had appeared in his angel’s eyes and he was hesitant to spoil the moment. 

“Right, Duduael.” Alec composed himself again. Magnus had a right to know. “Your dad kicked Azazel’s ass. He had this lance, which Azazel made himself and it made him vulnerable. By the way, I really hate Azazel, he talked badly of you and I wanted to punch him in the face.”

Magnus looked amused at his Shadowhunter. “Did he offend your sense of honor then?”

“You have no idea!” Alec didn’t plan on repeating Azazel’s filthy remarks: Magnus didn’t need to hear them. “Your dad stayed calm and waited for the right moment. Then he charged, but Azazel had called upon a weapon of his own and ended up disarming Asmodeus and pinning me to the ground. He knocked the sword out of my hands first.”

Magnus didn’t like the way that sound. “You promised me not to put yourself in danger.”

“Magnus, I didn’t do it on purpose. Things like that happen in a fight. Your dad he…” He wasn’t sure how much to reveal. “He grabbed the sword and beheaded Azazel in one swift stroke. He saved me when Azazel threatened to kill me. Azazel’s head dropped to the floor and your dad… He did it, Magnus. He sent Azazel back to the Void!” Asmodeus had really saved the day.

Magnus frowned. Something about that story didn’t sound right. “You said that my father used the sword to behead Azazel, but didn’t he tell us that touching it would destroy him?”

“Yes, he did say that. Magnus, it’s not my place to tell what happened. Asmodeus should do that himself. Filling you in without him present doesn’t feel right. Just ask him about it when we have lunch tomorrow.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his lover. Alec refusing to share information was rare and he wondered why his boyfriend felt he would be overstepping some boundaries. “I will. Is there anything else you need to tell me?” His tone was more serious now, realizing there had been complications he hadn’t thought of. Seeing Alec cringe, made him fear the worst. “What else, Alexander?”

Alec plunged ahead, knowing Magnus should know and he couldn’t keep the warlock in the dark as this concerned them both. The thing was, he didn’t know what to make of it himself. “When Azazel struck me, I fell onto the ground, but that blow… Magnus, it should have killed me, but it didn’t. It didn’t even hurt. All I ended up with was a scratch because Azazel’s halberd cut me.”

Magnus freed himself of his lover’s embrace and sat up. “What are you saying?” Alec’s story made no sense. He couldn’t think of a single reason why that blow hadn’t killed the Nephilim.

“I don’t understand it either, Magnus. Azazel appeared stunned too. I can’t explain it. I just know I shouldn’t be alive. That blow should have killed me. My skull should have shattered into pieces.”

“Don’t say things like that!” He didn’t even want to think about Alec dying. 

“Sorry,” Alec apologized, regretting upsetting his lover. “I just don’t understand.”

“My father has a lot of explaining to do,” Magnus realized. “He knows what’s going on and isn’t getting out of telling us.” He moved into Alec’s arms again, trembling slightly now that he knew what had happened. Alec soothingly stroked his hair, which helped him calm down. Yet, he wanted answers and so did Alec. No matter what, Asmodeus would tell them!

//

Jace had sneaked out and back into the Institute for so many years, that he could do it blindfolded. Normally he wouldn’t mind Underhill knowing about him coming back in, but he suffered from a guilty conscience since he’d spent time in Turin with a Prince of Hell, who, after they’d finished their coffee, had taken him on a tour of the city. He had no idea what was going on, but somehow spending time with Asmodeus was nice.

Soundlessly, he opened the door to his room, slipped inside and breathed in relief. No one had noticed him come back in. He would check in with Clary in the morning, but for now, he would let her sleep. No reason to wake her up early.

A strange noise coming from the bed made him freeze. His hand moved to his seraph blade, and he was about to spin around and deal with the intruder, when a fire message came his way. He quickly caught and read it.

– Herondale, I don’t own any dogs. They’re so… mundane. Maybe you’ll like Duke instead? He’s a hell hound – well a pup, that is. Enjoy! --

Jace swallowed hard and suddenly felt very apprehensive. But avoiding the matter wouldn’t solve it, so he slowly turned around and froze again. A black form had stretched out on his bed. It looked like a dog – kinda. The head and body resembled that of a Doberman- Pinscher. He expected the tail to look different though. It should resemble that of a mace with nail-like protrusions, but it didn’t. Maybe because it was a pup? Jace cautiously pressed against the door, waiting for it to attack him and feeling grateful that he was armed. The red eyes focused on him, making him very much aware who was the intended target here. 

Even relatively small, the hellhound pup was impressive. Jace wondered if he should alert the rest of the Institute or deal with the threat himself. He was still debating that matter when it got up from the bed and stalked toward him. The thing that surprised him was that it wasn’t growling. Normally hellhounds bared those viscous teeth in warning before launching an attack, but this one merely walked up to him. Damn, why did Asmodeus do this? Did he think this was somehow funny?

Soft whining suddenly threw him off guard. The hellhound wagged its tail and laid down on the floor. The ridiculous wagging continued, but now he started to drool as well. It inched closer, trying to capture his scent. Jace had seldom felt this confused before. Suddenly, it sat up, looked at him, and tried to lap at his hand. He quickly pulled away, looking at the drool that now dripped onto the carpet. 

Another fire message raced toward him and he almost dropped his blade in order to catch it, as he was still wiping away the drool with his other hand.

– Herondale, please relax. Duke is a really sweet puppy and I made sure he imprinted on you. It’s your new pet, so don’t kill him! Just don’t! The pup actually likes you! --

“Asmodeus, you can’t do something like this!” That still left him with a hellhound in his room though. It eagerly wagged its tail and whined pitifully, still inching closer. Jace felt like banging the back of his head against the wall. He should have known that befriending a Prince of Hell was a bad idea!

//

Her sensor didn’t make sense. Isabelle had checked it repeatedly, had even exchanged it for a new one, but it continued to show confusing readings. She’d told Underhill she would check on its source herself, since the demonic signature emanated from Jace’s room. What had he gotten himself into this time? And could she prevent worse?

“Jace?” She readied her whip, since she didn’t know what she was up against. Those readings certainly indicated something demonic had taken up residence in Jace’s room.

“Izzy? Is that you?”

She frowned. Jace sounded worried, or even more precise, afraid of getting caught. She knew him through and through and also recognized how he sounded when he’d gotten himself into trouble. “Are you okay? What’s happening? Can I help?” The door opened – extremely slowly and only slightly – and a guilty looking Jace appeared in front of her. “Jace,” she sighed exasperated, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do a thing!” Jace protested fiercely, since none of it was his fault. “Put your whip away and I’ll let you in. Duke’s still getting used to being here and he’s nervous.”

“Duke?” Isabelle had no idea who or what that was and gave Jace a look that clearly told him she needed more answers. 

“Your whip,” he reminded her and turned around. “Don’t! Stay where you are, bad puppy!”

Had Jace finally lost his mind after everything that had happened to him? Had Valentine’s mind games caught up with him? If she wanted to find out, she had to act, so she complied and returned her whip to its original state. “Done. If you don’t start explaining, then –“ She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as he pulled her inside and immediately slammed the door shut. “Jace!”

“Shhh,” he shushed her. “I had a hard time calming him down and he’s still nervous. Don’t make any sudden moves and don’t go for your whip or any other weapon. I’ll show you.”

“Show me what?” She rolled her eyes back, realizing he was serious. “Fine, I promise, so what are you hiding?” Jace took a step aside and her eyes widened at seeing the hellhound occupying the bed and chewing on an old pair of Jace’s boots. “That’s,” she swallowed nervously, seeking out his eyes, “a hellhound,” she finished. What was it doing here and why wasn’t it attacking them?

“It’s a pup,” Jace corrected her and shrugged. “I found him when I got back. He was drooling. He drools a lot actually.”

Drooling? “Jace, he’s mauling your boots!”

“It’s an old pair which I hardly wear anymore, but that’s irrelevant.” Jace rubbed his brow. “I told you about Asmodeus taking me to Milan, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Suddenly she got a hunch. “Is Asmodeus behind this?” She recalled finding out about the Prince of Hell being Magnus’ father and the impressive wards he’d erected in the infirmary. Jace had also mentioned the sunlight trap Asmodeus had built and even back then she’d wondered why her brother didn’t seem to mind the Greater Demon’s presence. Jace didn’t like demons in particular, and after what happened with Lilith, she hated them too. What Lilith had done had made things personal. “Jace, what did you do?”

He shrugged. “I might have told Asmodeus that Valentine killed my pet when I was a child and he asked me what kind of pet I would have chosen for myself.”

“Let me guess. You told him a dog.” But that didn’t explain finding a hellhound at the Institute! If Underhill got wind of this, he’d lead a charge against it. And looking at it, she had to admit it didn’t look that fearsome, especially now the laces of Jace’s boots had gotten its front legs entangled. 

Jace handed her the fire messages and she carefully read them. Just what had Jace been up to? “It’s a gift?”

“His name is Duke.” Hearing its name, the hellhound momentarily abandoned separating the sole from the rest of the boot and yelped excitingly. “Don’t do that! They’ll hear you,” he quickly shushed it. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t summon Asmodeus, Underhill would notice and I’d be in trouble.”

Men, Isabelle mused, often failed to notice the obvious. “He sent you two fire messages, why don’t you send him one of your own?”

“I did,” Jace pointed out, “but so far, he hasn’t replied. Maybe he’s busy doing whatever it is a Prince of Hell does.”

All right, maybe she had to give him a little more credit. “Give Magnus a call and have him set up a meeting.” The hellhound had quietly left the bed and was now sitting at attention, looking at Jace and offering him the sole. “Don’t tell me it wants to play fetch.” She rubbed her brow, wondering how Jace always managed to get himself into these situations.

“He tried to make me throw my water bottle earlier. I’m afraid he does want to play fetch.” Jace scratched his neck, trying to decide what to do. “The fire message says it’s a pup, Izzy. I can’t let Underhill throw it into a cell. And he’s trying hard to be good.”

Isabelle shook her head in frustration. “Except for utterly demolishing your boots! Fine, I’ll smooth things over with Underhill, but I have no idea how you’re supposed to handle this. He can’t stay, Jace.”

“I know that.” Duke cocked his head, and although unholy flames simmered in the pits of those eyes, Jace had to admit he was pulling off that typical puppy dog look off quite nicely. “I’ll try to get Asmodeus to take him back, and if I can’t reach him, I’ll talk to Magnus. But I don’t want to disturb them now.” It was one o’clock in the morning and Alec needed his sleep after his trip to Duduael. 

“Fine, but make sure he stays in your room. You know what will happen if other Shadowhunters notice him.”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Izzy.” Jace closed the door behind her and stared at the hellhound, who was rolling over the carpet before presenting his stomach in an attempt to get attention. “I’m in so much trouble that it isn’t funny anymore.” Jace gave in, afraid Duke might start whining again if he didn’t, and rubbed the hellhound’s belly. A swooshing sound alerted him of another incoming fire message and he quickly caught it, continuing the belly rub when the hellhound started protesting again. 

– Man up, Herondale. Duke can glamour himself so your fellow Shadowhunters won’t know about him. And yes, he’s very fond of boots and belly rubs. Now get some sleep and stop nagging. -

It took Jace a moment to realize that Asmodeus was commenting on things that had recently happened in his room. Wait, did the Prince of Hell actually have eyes on the inside? “I’m in so much trouble,” he told the hellhound who was drooling again. “And I only have myself to blame.” 

TBC

So, we're nearing the end. Also seems like I have lost a great number of readers during these last few chapters. The ones still reading, I do hope you're still enjoying it. If so, a comment would make my day!


	22. Why isn’t it working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nafaid, the impatient one :)

Part 22

“Morning, darling.” Magnus, who had been using his favorite pillow in the shape of a Shadowhunter, placed butterfly kisses onto his lover’s chest, near his steadily beating heart. “How are you?”

“A bit sore,” Alec admitted a tad grumpily. He had gotten carried away last night and had overestimated himself even though Magnus had tried to temper him. “We should have stopped after the second round.”

Blushing, Magnus cleared his throat. He’d told Alec that he’d end up sore if they went again, but his lover had been adamant they should make love again. It hadn’t helped that each time Alec had wanted to be on the bottom. “I can heal you,” he offered.

He could apply an iratze if he’d wanted the discomfort to go away, but he didn’t, so he said, “No,” instantly dismissing the offer, which seemed to disappoint his lover. “It’s a good kind of sore. Leave it the way it is.” He kissed those full, but bruised lips and shifted, instantly regretting moving. “But you can draw me a bath if you want to.”

“Of course. And let me know if you reconsider, I think my magic is getting stronger, so healing you should be doable.”

Which reminded him… “Magnus, you do realize your magic is back to full strength?” The puzzled look the warlock gave him told him he didn’t. “Magnus, let’s look at this rationally, all right?”

Magnus nodded; what was Alec trying to get at? Yes, his magic might have become slightly stronger, but it wasn’t back to its original strength!

“You can pull your clothes from everywhere, right? You effortlessly tap into the wards. You conjure pastries from France. You arrange for a fire place where there’s none.” Magnus’ still clueless expression made him sigh in frustration. “In the name of the Angel, Magnus, you vanished a seraph blade after your father thrust it at my feet! Just how strong is your magic these days?”

“When you phrase it like that…” Magnus’ voice trailed off, pondering Alec’s observations, which were all correct. He hadn’t realized that his magic had gotten that strong. “If that’s true, then why can’t I do something as simple as glamour my eyes or remove the gold from my hair?”

“You know I love your real eyes and the gold looks good on you.” Alec licked his lips wantonly. “Why would you want to change it? Gold suits you.” Eagerly, he ran his fingers through the strands, caressing them. “Leave them.”

Magnus sighed, wondering how Alec could still be horny after last night, but the Shadowhunter was growing hard again. “Focus!” He playfully swatted his lover’s chest. 

“There’s nothing wrong with my focus! I’m focusing hard on the man I love.” He couldn’t help sneaking a hand onto Magnus’ ass and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Alec, no! My father will join us shortly and we’re still in bed!” He was determined to nip this in the butt. “Not right now!”

“You’re being dramatic. Asmodeus—“

“I hope you two don’t mind that I’m early. Take your time, I’ll make some tea! Ah, now you remember me? Meowing will get you nowhere! You deserted me the other night!”

“Is my father really starting an argument with my cat?” 

“Sounds like it.” Alec pouted. Asmodeus showing up early meant no more sex. Also no soaking in a hot bath and letting Magnus spoil him. It was time to leave their warm nest. He placed his hands on either side of his lover’s face and made sure he had Magnus’ full attention before saying, “Remember to ask him about your magic. I have the feeling he has some things to tell you.”

Magnus grew serious as well, recalling what Alec had shared with him last night. “I will,” he told his lover, “and I also want to know why he handled his old sword after telling us it would kill him.”

“Right, good questions. Make sure you ask them. Now get your sweet little ass out of bed.” Magnus straddling him prevented him from getting to his feet. “You’ll thank me later.” Hopefully, once Magnus had his answers, they could get back to bed.

//

Alec had just gotten dressed and was about to join Magnus and Asmodeus downstairs when he happened to look at his phone, noticing Jace had tried calling him. His parabatai had then resorted to texting him, asking if he knew of a way for him to contact Asmodeus. As he was in a hurry he texted Jace back, telling him Asmodeus was currently visiting and just in case, shared the demon’s contact details with Jace. 

When he arrived downstairs, he’d already forgotten all about it. He walked straight into an awkwardly silent setting in which Magnus simply stared at his father. The Chairman seemed to have recalled who his actual owner was and had claimed Magnus’ lap, giving Asmodeus an accusing look. What the fuck had he just walked in to and was it too late to abort and to retreat? But no, he wasn’t a coward and so he sat down next to his lover, offering Magnus his hand, who accepted and promptly twined their fingers. “What’s going on and do I even want to know?” 

“Magnus wanted to know why he can’t change the gold in his hair or glamour his eyes and I told him. I can’t help it if he doesn’t like the explanation.” Asmodeus wished he could change matters, but sometimes, even he had limits.

“What’s the reason and why does it upset you?” Alec claimed Magnus’ hand and gently rubbed the fingers, lovingly stroking the Lightwood family ring; his promise to marry the warlock. Magnus gave a despondent look which worried him. “Tell me, love.”

He didn’t want to, not really. “I can’t glamour my cat eyes, because…” He wasn’t ready to tell Alec.

Magnus’ reluctance made Alec tighten his embrace and seek out those fascinating cat eyes. “You know I love those eyes. Now tell me, why can’t you glamour them?” 

Magnus sighed, but then shook his head. He looked to his father instead. Maybe Asmodeus could explain it to Alec?

Amused, Asmodeus arched an eyebrow. He should feel sorry for his son, but he didn’t. Hopefully this would change things for the better. “My magic can be temperamental, I’m afraid. It doesn’t react well to rejection, and unfortunately Magnus never really accepted his warlock mark. He feels… ashamed of it,” was the word he eventually settled on. “My magic greatly dislikes that.”

In a weird way, that explanation made sense, Alec mused. As he was still searching his lover’s real eyes, he easily identified the embarrassment in them. He recalled the way Magnus had reacted when his glamour had failed him when they’d been about to make love that first time. Magnus had been terrified to be rejected. The warlock had expected him to look at him in disgust or reconsider their relationship. When he’d cradled Magnus’ face in the palm of his hand and had told him that he was beautiful, that those eyes were beautiful, the warlock had found that almost impossible to believe. Needless to say, he’d proceeded to kiss those eyelids later. “You should be proud of them, Magnus. They’re a part of you and you have a heart of gold. Don’t you how much I love you? Especially your cat eyes?”

Magnus’ expression softened after hearing Alec’s passionate declaration. He also vividly remembered the night his glamour had failed him. Alexander accepting him – accepting that part of him had been completely unexpected. He’d never managed to fully embrace his warlock mark, contrary to Alec. “For the time being,” he said softly, knowing he was about to disappoint his Shadowhunter, ”I’m stuck with my cat eyes.” He’d have to invest in sunglasses for whenever he went outside. 

Eager to cover up his embarrassment Magnus continued, “Even worse, when I was a mundane I gained some grey hairs. I thought it was just a single hair, but apparently there were more of them. When my magic returned they changed to gold. It’s a biological thing and I can’t change it. I’m stuck with the gold as well.”

“Hey, don’t let it upset you!” Alec guided his lover’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto the back. “I told you before that it suits you. I really love that look on you.” He sighed and longingly looked into those cat eyes. “And you know how much I love your real eyes,” he repeated once more. He intended to tell Magnus that until his lover believed it. 

Alec’s adoration was genuine, Magnus could easily tell. It didn’t make things easier though. “Fine, I’ll work on accepting my cat eyes and grey hair.”

“Gold, sweetheart, gold,” Alec corrected him. He wondered if this was Magnus’ way to stall. There were mere pressing matters than his golden strands. “Did you ask your dad about your magic yet?”

Magnus paled a little. “No, I haven’t.” He’d been working up the necessary courage when Alec had joined them. His Shadowhunter gave him an encouraging look and he slowly turned his head to look at Asmodeus, who also seemed on edge, as he noticed only now. Could it be that both of them dreaded having this conversation? But why would his father be nervous?

Asmodeus WAS nervous, but talking about his son’s magic wasn’t something he feared. He dreaded another question, which Magnus would hopefully not bother asking. “What about your magic, son?”

Magnus’ hand came to a halt, and instead of protesting, the Chairman remained quiet, even if he had to do without his owner rubbing his ears. “Last night, Alexander mentioned something that makes me nervous,” he started. “You told me that all I had was a sliver of your magic, but lately it feels like my magic has returned – that’s grown stronger. A lot… While Alexander was showering, I effortlessly created portals, several at once. I was never able to manage more than one at the same time. And these wards! It’s like they’re constantly giving off magic of their own. Father, I need to understand what’s happening.”

Asmodeus nodded. This he could do. “You’re right. Your magic has grown strong again, stronger than it was originally. You see, when you traded your magic for a way to free Jace, our magic merged and I created something new. I told you I needed a way to subdue Lilith.”

“You did, but what does that have to do with what I’m experiencing right now?” Alec’s fingers twitched around his, and looking at the Shadowhunter, Magnus had the uncanny feeling his lover had already figured it out. So why didn’t he get it?

Asmodeus shifted forward on the couch, making eye contact and keeping his son focused. “When our magic became one, something new was created. In the infirmary, when I removed Azazel’s curse, it was that magic that anchored itself to your core. It’s that magic which has been growing, feeding off the wards and I’ve also been supplying you with a steady flow of magic. Your magic and mine, they’re one and the same. That’s why you’re stronger now. My magic has united with yours.”

“Oh,” escaped him, taken aback. “I never realized that.” Magnus chided himself for not paying proper attention, but then again, so much had happened these last few weeks! “So our magic…”

“Turned into something new. It’s unique. I hope you don’t mind, although asking you about that is a tad late as I can’t change it back.” To be honest, he didn’t want to change it. He liked the steady and calming magic coming from Magnus, flowing freely between them and interacting with his. It had a soothing effect as Magnus was much more balanced than he was. Asmodeus frowned; was that the reason why he cared so much these days? If that was the case, he was grateful. “Do you have more questions for me, son?” He hoped not.

Magnus had saved the hardest for last, trying to work up to it. Now that his opportunity had arrived, he was nervous to continue. Maybe he shouldn’t… or he should let Asmodeus decide, making sure his father didn’t feel pressured. “There are two more things.”

“All right, let me hear it then. Is one of those things about Alexander being alive today?” Maybe if he distracted Magnus, his son would forget about the rest.

“It is,” Magnus admitted, and started petting the Chairman again in an attempt to deal with his growing anxiety. “He said Azazel’s blow should have killed him.”

“My skull should have exploded,” Alec added, wincing when he caught Magnus’ startled expression. “Sorry, love,” he offered. He should really learn to phrase things in a less graphic way around Magnus. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Magnus nodded to let him know he’d been forgiven, but then focused on his father again. “How can Alexander be alive? I’m relieved he is, but we don’t understand!”

“You don’t? And I thought you were a quick study, Shadowhunter.”

So the defense mechanism was back on, Alec noted. Asmodeus was calling him Shadowhunter again. “I’ve been thinking about it and the only thing I can come up with is that vow I made. You said the wording had to be perfect. I was only able to enter Duduael because your contract binds me. Does it have something to do with that?”

Asmodeus smiled. “You ARE remarkably smart for a Shadowhunter.”

“That oath? But…” Magnus frowned deeply. “I don’t understand,” he whispered eventually, giving his father a pleading look. 

Asmodeus leaned back into the comfort of the couch and reached for his cane, moving it back and forth with his good hand. “Alexander, you vowed to love and protect Magnus. You took an oath and stated explicitly that you would protect him until the day he dies.” Did he really have to spell it out to them? “How do you think the contract interprets that?” He gave the Shadowhunter a hopeful look. 

Alec blinked, looked at Magnus, and slowly things started to make sense. A deep frown appeared on his brow as he studied Asmodeus’ smug expression. “It binds me to Magnus until the day he dies?” he repeated; its implications made his head spin. Things he’d only said in jest before now turned out to be the truth. 

“Exactly, until the day my son dies.” Asmodeus now focused on his boy. “Magnus, you’re a warlock and practically immortal, as long as you manage not to get yourself killed. And Lightwood, that’s where you come in. So Magnus, how long do you think you will live? How long will your Shadowhunter live?”

“Until the day I die?” Magnus stared at his father in utter disbelief. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do a thing. The contract is binding.” Asmodeus pointedly avoided looking at his son, hoping Magnus would forgive him for not telling him. 

“What did you do? Why did you do it?” The Chairman quickly jumped onto the floor, because Magnus couldn’t stay still any more. He got to his feet and started pacing the living area, shaking his head and trying to make sense of what his father had told him. “Is Alec immortal?”

“Not in general,” Asmodeus explained, forcing himself to remain patient and understanding. He’d known this would happen; Magnus would become emotional. It was why he’d avoided the conversation, and yes, it was a cowardly thing to do. “He’ll merely live as long as you shall live. And he won’t age, since he needs to be in prime condition to defend you. It’s not my interpretation of the deal. It’s the contract.” Which was nonsense and Magnus knew it. He’d drawn the contract and had put in the stipulations. He merely hadn’t known the exact shape the contract would take.

Pacing, and with his heart beating way too many beats a minute, Magnus turned toward Alec. “You’re awfully calm.” 

Alec shrugged. “As I said earlier, something like that did cross my mind when Azazel failed to kill me.”

“How do you feel about this? You weren’t consulted! Your choice was taken away! Father, how could you do this to him?” 

Seeing Magnus was panicking, Alec walked over to his lover and gently grabbed his arms, turning the warlock toward him. “Hey, I’m fine with it. More than fine, actually.”

Magnus couldn’t believe it. “But you don’t know what that entails! You’ll have to watch your family die! Your parents, Isabelle, Jace, they’ll die and you can’t do a thing about it! It hurts, Alexander. It hurts.”

“I know,” Alec told him, bringing him in closer for a soothing embrace. “But I’ve got you. I once asked you about your greatest fear. Maybe you should know mine.” He made sure he had Magnus’ full attention before he continued. “It’s leaving you behind when I die. I always worry what will happen once I’m dead. Who will protect you? Love and comfort you? Now I get to do all that until you die. Magnus, don’t worry about this. I want this!”

“You do?” Shocked, he stared at his Shadowhunter. “Are you sure about this?” Well, it wasn’t like he could change matters. The contract was binding. Not even Asmodeus himself could dissolve it. Magic and its rules had to be observed or they would suffer a terrible backlash in order to restore the upset balance.

“Magnus, I want this,” he repeated, recalling he’d said those words before – when they’d made love for the first time. “I want this,” he repeated stubbornly.

Magnus nodded, but his heart still felt heavy. Alec had never had a choice. “Father, you shouldn’t have done that without asking Alexander if he wanted it.”

“You’re probably right, but I want what’s best for you, son. And that’s having Alexander at your side.” He hoped they’d one day forgive him for his transgression. Judging by the Shadowhunter’s reaction, he was pleased about this development, even more than that: ecstatic. Hopefully Magnus would see things their way in the end. “I shall take my leave now and let you two talk this over in private.” Asmodeus reached for his cane and was about to get to his feet, when his son addressed him.

“Not yet.” Magnus refused to let his father retreat that easily. “I still have one more question left.” And Asmodeus had almost managed to get out of answering it. He momentarily set aside his worries about the contract and pointed at his father’s gloved hand. “Why are you wearing that?”

“This little thing? Oh, it’s the latest fashion in Italy,” he lied, hopefully rather smoothly. With any luck Magnus wouldn’t question it.

“I don’t think so.” Magnus gently squeezed Alec’s hand before stepping away from his lover and toward his father. “Alec told me something that puzzles me. Apparently you took out Azazel yourself by wielding your sword. You told us that touching it would destroy you.”

“Are you displeased that I’m still alive?” Asmodeus hissed accusingly, desperately trying to avoid having this conversation. 

“Of course not! Don’t be stupid, father! I’m relieved you survived! I worried about both of you! I just want to understand!” Magnus’ temper flared in turn and he met Asmodeus’ glare with one of his own. “What happened?” He distinctly noticed his father searching for Alec’s eyes. A quick looked told him his lover was shaking his head. “Alexander didn’t tell me. He said that some details were yours to share. Please, tell me.”

Asmodeus couldn’t bear hearing his son beg. “Let’s sit down then.” It might be best if Magnus was off his feet when seeing his hand for the first time. 

“Listen to your dad.” Alec gently pushed Magnus towards his father and then returned to where he’d been sitting, creating distance and giving them some privacy. This was between father and son.

Nausea threatened to make him queasy, but Magnus fought the feeling. Whatever it was, it was bad, really bad. He sat down next to his father, who gave him a long and definitely worried look. “Just tell me,” he pleaded and latched onto his father’s hand, the one without a glove.

“Magnus,” Asmodeus started, trying to sound calm and reassuring, “you know what I am, a fallen angel, banished from heaven because I rebelled. When I touched that sword, it was my last resort. Azazel was about to pierce Alec’s throat and I’m not sure he would have survived. My magic is powerful and the contract binding, but Azazel’s weapons hold their own magic. I couldn’t take that risk.” Tenderly, he placed Magnus’ hand, which had been holding onto his, in his son’s lap. “I’ll show you,” he assured him. “But it isn’t pretty.”

As he had no idea what to expect, Magnus prepared for the worst. He watched closely as his father removed the glove, revealing the extent of the injury the sword had caused. He forgot to breathe, looking at the maimed hand in shock. For a moment, he was unable to react, to say or do anything but stare at his father’s disfigured hand.

Asmodeus held still, letting Magnus take it all in. In that moment, only the two of them existed, trying to figure out where they stood and where this would lead. Magnus swallowed hard, then raised his head, and looked at him with such anguish in his eyes that it made him ache in turn. “It doesn’t cause me pain, if that’s what you’re wondering. The sword burned me. I can’t heal or glamour it so the glove is the next best solution.”

“Can I try?” Finding his voice had taken him a while. Magnus couldn’t believe that his father was simply accepting this.

“Try what, son?” Asmodeus wasn’t sure what Magnus was asking him.

“Can I try healing it?”

“Oh, Magnus, I’m sorry, but it won’t work.” His son’s offer healed an entirely different kind of hurt inside him though. “But I’ll let you.” It would be best if Magnus convinced himself that the wound couldn’t be healed. Asmodeus rested his injured hand on his son’s knee. “Magnus, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt, I promise.” 

Magnus was determined to try though. Gathering his magic, he gently cradled his father’s hand in his and allowed for his healing magic to flow. Tears formed in his eyes and then dripped from his face when he realized nothing was happening. “Why isn’t it working?”

“I’m a demon, son. The sword is angelic. I’m lucky to be alive. Don’t worry about this.” Raising his good hand, he lovingly wiped away his son’s tears. “Your offer to help means a lot to me. Oh, Magnus!” Since the tears refused to stop, he affectionately curled an arm around his son and pulled him close. “Why are you crying? About this? Magnus, it’s a small price to pay for knowing your Shadowhunter’s safe, Azazel banished to the Void, and your safety being secured. It’s a good deal, seriously.”

Alec, who had been watching them, deeply respected Asmodeus for his sacrifice and the way he handled Magnus’ distress. The Prince of Hell had come a long way. ”Give him some time to process,” he whispered, knowing Magnus best.

And Asmodeus did just that, holding his son for as long as Magnus needed to be held.

TBC

And no cliffhanger 


	23. You can’t do stuff like that!

Part 23

“Duke, don’t do that. It’s just a squirrel!” The hellhound puppy stopped chasing it, turned its head, and panted excitedly. Jace rolled back his eyes, something he’d been doing a lot these last fourteen hours, which had been rather surprising. “Come here, boy.” The pup reacted at once, ran over to him, and sat down awaiting orders.

Jace chuckled. The hellhound had turned out quite differently from what had he’d expected. That morning he’d woken up with Duke’s snout firmly stuck beneath his armpit, snoring contentedly. His first instinct had been to throw off the hellhound, but then Duke had started moving about, probably chasing something in a dream. He somehow doubted it had been a squirrel though. 

He’d sneaked into the kitchen, ignoring any looks he’d drawn when grabbing some meat from the fridge and had quickly returned to his room, Isabelle’s warning firmly in the back of his mind. His fellow Shadowhunters couldn’t find out. He’d even dodged his girlfriend when Clary had texted him why he wasn’t at breakfast. He’d made up some excuse, feeling guilty, but first he had to return the puppy to Asmodeus.

“Look at you,” Jace mused, praising Duke who was watching him. “You can be a good boy if you want to.” Then he shook his head in disbelief upon realizing what he was actually doing. This was a hellhound and no dog. It was a good thing they were both glamoured. The mundanes would have gone mad.

Duke stayed at his side when they walked up to the converted church, but Jace continued to wonder what mischief the puppy would get into next. But for some reason it was on its best behavior. Maybe Duke sensed Asmodeus’ presence? Whatever it was, seeing the hellhound on its best behavior almost made him regret having to give it back. During the few hours Duke had been around, the pup had been a refreshing whirlwind in his often depressing life.

Would the wards let him pass or should he give Alec a call that he’d arrived? He decided to try, and although maybe he shouldn’t, he was still surprised when they easily allowed him. Duke obediently followed him inside and shook his coat after passing the wards. Jace decided not to question why they admitted a hellhound that easily. He was about to knock when the door opened.

//

Magnus had felt Jace arrive, but the demonic presence that accompanied the Shadowhunter worried him. His father, sipping tea using his good hand, cocked his head and gave him amused look. “Is Jace in trouble?” Magnus asked, “do you sense it too?” The two of them had calmed down, nursing a relaxing cup of chamomile tea. 

“It’s all right, son. It presents no danger to you.” Asmodeus sat down his cup and fondly recalled the blond’s fire messages from the night before. The boy had overreacted as far as he was concerned. It wasn’t like he’d dropped a fully grown and hungry hellhound onto his bed. It was a puppy for Sammael’s sake! “Herondale wanted a pet, so I got him one.”

“What did you do?” Alec had stayed out of their conversation, but now thought it best to get involved. Why did he feel like he’d be asking Asmodeus that a lot in the future? His life had certainly become more complicated since Asmodeus had gotten involved. Come to think of it, the rest of his practically immortal life would probably be complicated. He’d tell his parabatai and family when he was ready for that. He needed some time to process it himself first. “What kind of pet?”

“Father? You didn’t! A hellhound?” He’d needed a moment to identify the demonic signature. He’d spent time in Edom a long time ago, but he would never forget the vindictive creatures. “You didn’t!”

“Magnus, Alexander, Duke is only a pup and imprinted on Jace. The boy isn’t in any danger!” Now they were overreacting too. It was just a hellhound pup!

Magnus got up and walked over the door, opening it while readying himself to deal with the threat. He didn’t, however, expect to find Jace sitting on his heels, rubbing the hellhound’s belly. Blinking, he tried again and found Jace looking up at him with quite a guilty expression. The hellhound was drooling, but seemed happy as it barked softly. Magnus closed his eyes, counted to ten and prayed for patience. His father was really putting their new relationship to the test! 

“Magnus, let them in! Duke is no threat!” Asmodeus winked at Alexander, who merely shook his head at him, which hopefully meant the Shadowhunter wasn’t going to slay the pup. “Really, the lot of you are overreacting!”

“What were you thinking?” Alec chided him, but Jace seemed happy; the bond telling him that, so he was giving this a chance.

Magnus stepped aside and Jace moved closer, giving him an apprehensive look.

“He’s just a pup and won’t cause problems.” He’d even brought his now mauled old pair of training boots, soles and all, to keep Duke occupied while they talked. It should have told him that he’d already started to care about the puppy, but Jace wasn’t going to admit to that when he had to give Duke up. 

“It’s fine.” Magnus gestured for them to enter. “But I’d better find the Chairman. He has never met a hellhound before and I have no idea how he will react to it invading its territory.” Even Magnus had to admit the hellhound looked far from intimidating. 

Duke panted slightly and his ears went up when he caught sight of Asmodeus sitting on the couch. Jace noticed him too. “We need to talk,” he said as he headed toward the Prince of Hell, who looked rather bemused while sipping his tea. “You can’t do stuff like that.”

“Like what?” Asmodeus suspected Jace wasn’t nearly as upset as he acted. If he’d been displeased, he would have dealt with Duke the way any Shadowhunter would have – by slaying it. But the pup was still alive and now came up to his new owner, after having removed a sole from Jace’s back pocket and offering it to the blond. 

“No, Duke, we can’t play fetch inside their home!”

Alec had watched them with growing glee. When Magnus had clued him in about Asmodeus trying to befriend his parabatai, he’d wondered about that, but seeing them now, he reckoned they did like each other. It was rare to see Jace let down his guard in front of a stranger, and Asmodeus still practically was one. Yet, his parabatai seemed at ease around him. “There’s a garden,” he pointed out. “You can play fetch there.” And why wasn’t he getting upset about having a hellhound in his house? Maybe because a Prince of Hell sat on his couch, drinking tea? The Angel forbid he was getting used to these things!

“Alec, don’t make this worse!” Jace shuffled his feet nervously, feeling like a kid again, who’d been up to mischief. But he hadn’t done anything wrong – well, except for not killing the hellhound on sight!

Magnus noticed that the Chairman was definitely not amused about having a hellhound in his house. The cat glared, hissed, and tried to swat the pup, but thankfully Duke was out of reach. “Do behave, Chairman, he’s only visiting.” He sat down next to Alec, who took to petting the Chairman, which seemed to slightly appease the feline.

“You have to take him back. He can’t stay with me at the Institute.” Jace regretted that, he realized it when Duke tried to offer him the sole of his once favorite boots again. 

Asmodeus realized the same thing and wasn’t having it. “Duke can glamour himself to look like a regular dog,” he said and arched an eyebrow at the pup.

Duke reacted at once and suddenly looked like a regular puppy. Still every bit like a Doberman-Pinscher, but the eyes were those of canine’s now.

“See? Well done, Duke.” Asmodeus raised his good hand and petted the hellhound on the head, which merely made the pup close his eyes and yelp softly. 

Jace was tempted, oh, so tempted. He’d always wanted a dog, but… ”I’m sure there are rules against having a hellhound as a pet at the Institute,” he protested. He couldn’t lose his heart to the pup.

“Then ask the Head of the Institute for permission, Herondale!” Asmodeus pointed at a chuckling Alec. “He’s sitting right over there and I highly doubt he’s going to deny you, considering you’re his parabatai!”

“Jace, I can’t say I’m thrilled, but it’s fine. You can keep it. Just make sure it doesn’t cause any trouble.” Sure, the Clave wouldn’t like it, but they didn’t need to know. Jace was well liked and no one at the Institute would tell on him.

“I can’t,” Jace protested again, but his expression softened when Duke turned toward him, putting that puppy dog look on him, which now worked ever better since his eyes were glamoured. “I shouldn’t.”

“Live a little.” Asmodeus didn’t understand the blond’s problem. Was it because Jace was afraid to grow attached to it? “Hellhounds are practically immortal, providing you Shadowhunters don’t slay it. He’ll stay with you your entire life.”

Alec swallowed hard hearing that, as Asmodeus words reminded him he was practically immortal too. He had to tell Jace, and although he suspected the other man would be happy for him, it also meant his parabatai would die and he wouldn’t. The bond meant a lot to him and he recalled the way he’d suffered when Jace had died at lake Lyn. Jace was important to him and he hadn’t fully realized what Magnus had tried to tell him earlier; that he’d have to watch his loved ones die.

Jace sighed deeply; putting up resistance seemed futile. “Izzy won’t like this and Underhill will hate it.”

“But you will love it,” Asmodeus added. “Let yourself have this, Jace.”

“He’s right.” Alec got to his feet, overcome with the need to be close to his parabatai. “You want this. You once told me you wanted a dog when we were growing up, don’t you remember that? Okay, it turned out to be a hellhound, but he’s growing on me.” Especially now that Duke had curled up at Asmodeus’ feet and had gone to sleep. 

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Jace objected, but then gave in. Apparently, he’d gained himself a new pet.

//

Alec wondered about his life in general, as they sat in their garden. Asmodeus had thrown the doors of the conservatory wide open and Duke had run into the garden, jumping around, chasing butterflies and barking softly. Jace had run after him, and the two of them had ended up playing fetch. They’d used the boot at first, but then Asmodeus had supplied them with a number of dog toys, at which Jace had grown strangely shy. He wondered about his parabatai, whose behavior seemed to change whenever he was around Asmodeus. And it changed for the better.

“Please excuse me, it’s Raphael and he’s not amused. I should have been in touch, I guess,” Magnus said in a guilty tone, moving into the living room to be scolded by his friend. They didn’t need to hear Raphael lecture him about being immature.

One of the balls Jace had thrown ended up next to his chair and Alec picked it up, frowning at realizing there was drool attached to it. Duke ran toward him, came to a sudden stop, and cocked his head. “It’s hard to believe it’s a hellhound.” Alec threw the ball and Duke chased after it. 

Looking at Asmodeus who was sitting next to him, he realized his future father in law was also observing Jace. “You gave him something he always wanted, but was never allowed to have. I remember a little boy, who was so focused on acting tough and self sufficient that he couldn’t let Izzy and me in at first. Getting through his walls took us a long time.” Asmodeus however seemed to have achieved that in a week. How had the Greater Demon done that? And why? “You care about Jace,” he realized suddenly. 

Asmodeus raised his good hand and dismissed that observation. “You’re imagining things.”

But he wasn’t, Alec was sure of it. “What is it? What is it about Jace that makes you care? Don’t deny it. I’ve gotten to know you pretty well these last few weeks.” Asmodeus wasn’t that great an actor, much like his son. 

Vexed that the Shadowhunter had noticed his genuine interest, he couldn’t simply deny it.“That boy is special. Valentine’s mind games could have easily corrupted Jace, could have made him cruel and choose evil. It’s an easy choice, you know. But he didn’t. He continued to fight for what he believed in and I respect that. So maybe I wanted to cheer him up and there was a new litter.”

That was only part of the answer though; Alec could tell Asmodeus was holding back and that was fine for the moment. Asmodeus would hopefully tell him one day. He returned to studying his parabatai and flinched, recalling the agony he’d been in when Jace had died. They both benefited from the bond, but at the same time it had also caused them pain. Alec nervously moistened his lips before deciding to confide in Asmodeus. At times he still couldn’t believe he actually trusted the Prince of Hell, but Asmodeus had proven himself in the past. “I worry about the day he dies.”

“Why?” Asmodeus sought out his future son in law’s eyes and found them swimming with tears. Jace was young, why would Alec worry about that?

“He died once before and when our bond broke, when the parabatai rune faded… He took a part of my soul with him. We’re connected. Our souls are connected. Now that I’m…” He still needed to get used to saying it, “immortal, I’ll lose him. He’ll die and I’ll have to fight through that pain.” Seeing Asmodeus’ puzzled expression he explained, “Watching my family and friends die will be hard. I can’t imagine what it will be like to lose my mother and Izzy or my dad and Max. Even Clary has grown on me. It will be hard, but having Magnus at my side will help me through that, I know that, but Jace… When he dies, a part of me will die with him.” And he didn’t want that; he didn’t want Jace to die. He didn’t want living with that open wound for the rest of his immortal life.

Now that he knew the full extent of the Shadowhunter’s worries, Asmodeus considered his options. He understood where Alec’s pain was coming from; from losing a part of his soul, and exactly therein could possibly lie the solution for their problem. But did the Nephilim want to know? Did he want to hear it? He had to handle the matter with extreme care. “What if there’s a way for Jace to become immortal too?”

Alec froze. “What?” He turned his head and looked at the Greater Demon next to him, suddenly once more keenly aware that Asmodeus was a Prince of Hell indeed.

“I could tweak the contract a little. I won’t bother you with any details. But it’s possible.”

“No,” Alec said, dismissing the offer. “I can’t do that to Jace. He loves Clary and she’s mortal. I know how hard the thought of losing me was on Magnus. I could never do that to Jace. I want him to live his life and be with the girl he loves. He deserves his happiness. They both do.”

Asmodeus understood; hadn’t he once loved and lost too? He still wished things had gone differently with Amisha back then, but he couldn’t change the past. He could merely live in the present and prepare for the future. “My offer stands, should you ever reconsider.” Watching as Jace chased after Duke who refused to give up his chew toy, he smiled. He did have a soft spot for that Herondale boy. Maybe he’d even have courted him, hadn’t Jace already been spoken for. He also doubted the blond would have let himself explore that option. Courting a Prince of Hell wasn’t something a Shadowhunter was supposed to do and so he pushed those feelings away into the darkness of his mind. They fitted in well there.

“Thanks, but I won’t.” Alec appreciated the gesture more than Asmodeus would ever know. That moment, Magnus joined them again, complaining about Raphael being a pain in the ass and he pulled his warlock into his lap in order to kiss him. 

Asmodeus watched his little family; for now he was content and who knew what the future might hold?

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was also a part 24, but I decided to make it into a sequel, since it's set 60 years later and mostly deals with Jace and Asmodeus. If you like the chemistry those two had in this story, give the sequel a shot. If you'd prefer not to know the future, simply let the story end here. Thanks for commenting and I hoped you enjoyed this little tale.


End file.
